


Herzrasen (BigBang 2013)

by Baggeli



Category: Tatort, tatort münster - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drama, Episode Related, Episode: Eine Leiche zuviel, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Some Humor
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-28 01:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 47,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baggeli/pseuds/Baggeli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ich habe mich entschieden, all meine Geschichten und Bilder hier auf Ao3 zu löschen. Ledigdlich die BigBang-Beiträge werden in den dafür eingerichteten Collections verbleiben. Es ist mir zu mühsam, meine Stories an drei verschiedenen Stellen (ein)zu pflegen. Außerdem wird hier eh nur Slash gelesen, normale Geschichten haben ganz offensichtlich kein Publikum auf Ao3, das sieht man an den Hits im Vergleich zu LJ und ff.de.</p><p>Falls irgendjemand eine Geschichte oder eine Zeichnung suchen sollte, findet er sie in meinem LiveJournal: http://baggeli.livejournal.com</p><p>Alle Geschichten bleiben weiterhin auf fanfiktion.de: http://www.fanfiktion.de/u/BaggiNicole</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Gedankenverloren sah sie ihm nach, als er den Raum verließ. In den letzten Wochen hatte sich ihre Beziehung irgendwie verändert... doch sie konnte nicht einmal genau sagen, wie, warum und vor allem, in welche Richtung.  
> Wenige Stunden später allerdings war das ihre geringste Sorge.
> 
>  **Künstlerin:** baggeli  
>  **Beta:** josl, jolli  
>  **Fandom:** Tatort Münster  
>  **Genre:** ein Hauch von Humor, Romanze, h/c, Angst, Drama  
>  **Pairing:** Boerne/Alberich  
>  **Wortanzahl:** ~35.000  
>  **Warnungen:** ooc, cd. Loser Bezug zur Episode Eine Leiche zuviel, es ist von Vorteil, die Folge zu kennen!  
>  **Rating:** Ab 12  
>  **Bingo-Prompt:** in Ohnmacht fallen/ohnmächtig
> 
>  
> 
>  **Zusammenfassung:** Gedankenverloren sah sie ihm nach, als er den Raum verließ. In den letzten Wochen hatte sich ihre Beziehung irgendwie verändert... doch sie konnte nicht einmal genau sagen, wie, warum und vor allem, in welche Richtung.  
>  Wenige Stunden später allerdings war das ihre geringste Sorge.
> 
>  **A.N.:** Jetzt wird's lang, da müsst ihr durch.  
>  Als erstes: vielen vielen Dank an meine Betas, Jo für ihre Geduld beim Anfang und den ersten Kapiteln, und Jolli für ihr extrem kurzfristiges Einspringen bei allen restlichen Kapiteln. Ich könnte euch beide knutschen!  
> So, nun zu meinen Warnungen:  
> An alle, die sich mit Medizin auskennen: seht es nicht so eng, ok?  
> An alle, die auf Thiel/Boerne stehen: hier dreht sich ein Großteil um Alberich und Boerne, Thiel ist wichtig, aber wenig präsent.  
> An alle, die mich kennen: ihr wisst, worauf ihr euch einlasst. Seid hiermit gewarnt, ich bin wie immer.  
> An alle, die mich nicht kennen: ihr werdet mich kennenlernen. *lol*
> 
>  
> 
> Für cricri, weil du uns Tatort-Schreiber immer wieder inspirierst und nie hängen lässt.  
> (Ich habe dich mit Absicht nicht gefragt, ob du Beta-lesen würdest, damit du auch mal wieder eine Story zu Gesicht bekommst, die du nicht schon im Vorfeld seziert und verbessert hast. Auch, wenn dir dieses Pairing natürlich nicht so zusagen wird... vielleicht gefällt es dir ja trotzdem ^^)

**Prolog**

Manchmal war Thiel _so_ genervt.  
Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Da standen zwei erwachsene Menschen vor ihm, beide überdurchschnittlich intelligent und mit reichlich Selbstbewusstsein ausgestattet  – nur was ihre Gefühle füreinander anging, verhielten sie sich zweifelnd und verunsichert, trauten sich selbst nicht über den Weg. Dabei war gerade das vollständig unnötig. Die beiden gehörten schlicht und einfach zusammen, und das war so ziemlich jeder Person in ihrem Umfeld schon seit Ewigkeiten sonnenklar… nur ihnen selbst offenbar nicht.

Dabei hätten spätestens die Ereignisse der letzten Stunde sogar einem tauben, blinden und stummen Menschen die Augen öffnen müssen.

…

_„HÄNDE WEG VON BOERNE, ODER ES PASSIERT WAS!!"_   
_Als Silke Hallers Angst um ihren Vorgesetzten sie so unbedacht aus ihrer Deckung springen ließ, biss Thiel frustriert die Zähne zusammen und wünschte sich für einen Moment, er hätte die kleine Frau nicht mitgenommen. Einen unglücklicheren Zeitpunkt, um die Nerven zu verlieren, hätte die Rechtsmedizinerin weiß Gott nicht wählen können, und doch konnte Thiel ihr keinen Vorwurf machen. Auch ihm war ganz anders geworden, als er Boerne entdeckt hatte - schwer angeschlagen, zusammengesunken, an einen alten Stuhl gefesselt. Seine erschlaffte Haltung und die aschfahle Gesichtsfarbe waren wohl zweifellos auf die großflächige, blutverkrustete Verletzung zurückzuführen, die auf seiner Stirn prangte._

_Sein Kollege war hilflos Frau Dr. Hanke ausgeliefert, die mit einer bedrohlich aussehenden Spritze in der Hand über ihn gebeugt stand; um zu wissen, dass in deren Kolben dasselbe tödliche Medikament aufgezogen war, mit dem die gewissenlose Ärztin schon zwei Menschen umgebracht hatte, musste Thiel kein Hellseher sein. Und Boernes Assistentin war das sicherlich ebenso klar._

_Als die Köpfe der beiden Mediziner nach Frau Hallers Aufschrei zu ihnen herumruckten, trat Thiel mit einem schnellen Schritt vor und dirigierte seine aufregte Begleiterin hinter sich. Während sich Carla Hankes zuvor noch ruhiger, siegessicherer Ausdruck in Unglauben wandelte, huschte für eine Sekunde ein erleichtertes Lächeln über Boernes angespanntes Gesicht. Doch diese Erleichterung währte nur kurz, denn seine ehemalige Kollegin scherte sich nicht um Thiels Aufforderung, von ihm abzulassen, sondern setzte in einer schnellen Bewegung die Nadel an seine Kehle._

_Thiel versuchte, sich seine Unruhe in keiner Weise anmerken zu lassen, als er ihr nachdrücklich befahl, die Spritze wegzulegen. Doch statt dass sie auf ihn hörte, stach sie die Kanüle zu seinem Entsetzen ganz langsam in Boernes Hals._

_Warum er trotz dieser dramatischen Entwicklung weiterhin seine Waffe in der Tasche gelassen hatte, konnte er im Nachhinein nicht ganz genau sagen – jeder andere hätte vermutlich das Feuer eröffnet, der Professor schwebte eindeutig in Lebensgefahr. Doch irgendetwas hielt ihn zurück; irgendetwas lag da in dem flackernden Blick von Dr. Hanke; er war überzeugt, dass sie diesmal nicht zum Äußersten schreiten würde. Vielmehr hatte er das Gefühl, sie wartete sie darauf, dass_ _er es tat._

 

_Frau Haller blieb nun glücklicherweise im Hintergrund. Sie war nicht dumm und wusste wohl ganz genau, dass ihr vorheriger Ausbruch zu unüberlegt gewesen war. Und auch Boerne hielt ganz gegen seine übliche Art den Mund, nur seine hektischen Atemzüge waren zu hören. Er saß verkrampft in seinem Stuhl, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt und den Kopf nach hinten überstreckt, so weit von der verstörten Frau weggelehnt wie nur irgend möglich. Schweißperlen rannen an seiner Schläfe herab; irgendwann schloss er die Augen._

_Thiel selbst fixierte die Mörderin einfach nur stumm. Sogar, als sie schließlich die Nerven verlor und ihn anschrie, er solle endlich schießen, bewegte er sich keinen Millimeter. Und seine Taktik hatte Erfolg; letztendlich ließ sie ungläubig von Boerne ab und zog die Spritze aus seinem Hals._

_Beunruhigt beobachtete Thiel, wie der Kopf seines Kollegen im gleichen Augenblick schwer in den Nacken kippte. Boernes Zustand bereitete ihm Sorge, er schien mit seinen Kräften am Ende zu sein. Doch nach einem zittrigen Atemzug richtete er sich zum Glück ein wenig auf und unmittelbar konzentrierte Thiel sich wieder auf Dr. Hanke._

_Die großgewachsene Frau hatte sich inzwischen wie abwesend umgewandt und steuerte nun mit langsamen Schritten auf den Nebenraum zu. Sie reagierte wiederum in keiner Weise auf seine Aufforderung, stehen zu bleiben. Doch in dem Augenblick, in dem sie die Hand mit der Spritze hob, riss Thiel seine Waffe aus der Tasche. Er wollte nicht riskieren, dass Carla Hanke das tödliche Medikament gegen sich selbst zum Einsatz brachte._

  
_Sein Schuss kam für die anderen Anwesenden völlig unerwartet. Dr. Hanke zuckte zusammen wie von einem Peitschenhieb getroffen, als der Glaskolben in ihren Fingern zerplatzte, Frau Haller schrie leise auf._

_Dass er ihnen einen Schrecken einjagen würde, war Thiel klar gewesen in dem Moment, in dem er den Finger um den Abzug krümmte; geradezu alarmiert jedoch war er über die Tatsache, dass Boerne, dessen Kopf bei dem ohrenbetäubenden Knall mit Gewalt herumgeruckt war, nun mit geschlossenen Augen in sich zusammensackte, soweit seine strammen Fesseln es zuließen. Ob das aus Erleichterung geschah oder ob er vielleicht aufgrund seiner Kopfverletzung oder vor Schreck das Bewusstsein verloren hatte, vermochte Thiel nicht zu sagen._

_Er konnte sich allerdings nicht um Boerne kümmern, sondern musste zunächst sicherstellen, dass Frau Hanke keine Gefahr mehr darstellte. Mit erhobener Waffe legte er die letzten Meter zu der nun reglos verharrenden Mörderin zurück  und legte ihr mit ein paar schnellen Griffen Handschellen an._   
_Frau Hanke wehrte sich nicht dagegen; sie hatte ihr Spiel verloren und sie wusste es._

_Während er sie in Gewahrsam nahm, sah er aus dem Augenwinkel,  dass der beunruhigend reglose Professor versorgt war, seine Assistentin war sogleich auf ihn zugestürzt._   
_Frau Hallers Sorge war fast greifbar, als sie Boernes Gesicht behutsam umfasste und seinen vornüber gesunkenen Kopf von seiner Brust hob, ihre Angst nicht zu überhören, als sie immer hektischer auf seine Wange schlug und dabei mit bangen Worten versuchte, eine Reaktion zu bekommen._   
_Es dauerte allerdings einige Sekunden, bis Boerne sich endlich rührte und ihre Besorgnis mit einem mürrischen Kommentar zerstreute. Er klang noch ziemlich mitgenommen, aber definitiv wach und klar._   
_Die Erleichterung darüber stand der erschreckten Frau Haller deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben und Thiel atmete ebenfalls tief durch, als er sein Telefon aus der Tasche zog und seine Kollegen anforderte, um die Mörderin abführen zu lassen._

 

…

 

Eine gute Viertelstunde später war Nadeshda mit einer Streifenwagenbesatzung eingetroffen.  
Kurz und knapp brachte Thiel sie über den Verlauf der Nacht auf den neuesten Stand und nach wenigen Minuten führte sie Dr. Hanke mit Hilfe eines Kollegen der Schutzpolizei ab.

Frau Haller hatte sich inzwischen der Verletzung ihres Chefs angenommen. Sie stand so nah vor ihm, dass sie seine Beine berührte und stützte mit einer Hand seinen Nacken, während sie mit der anderen behutsam die Wunde an seiner Stirn reinigte.  
Die Geschehnisse der letzten Stunde hatten ihr definitiv mächtig zugesetzt, ein Blinder hätte erkennen können, wie angespannt sie immer noch war. Sicherlich machte sie sich Vorwürfe.

Aus Boerne dagegen schien jegliche Spannung gewichen zu sein. Er saß erschlafft und für seine Verhältnisse ungewöhnlich schweigsam auf dem Stuhl, an den er gefesselt gewesen war, und ließ seine Verletzung versorgen ohne sich zu regen.

Thiel musterte den bleichen Mann und fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, ob er vielleicht doch besser einen Notarzt hätte rufen sollen. Boerne hatte diesen Vorschlag eine Weile zuvor natürlich vehement abgelehnt und sogleich klargemacht, dass die Idee blanker Unsinn sei, aber Thiel hätte sich nicht im Geringsten um den Protest des eindeutig angegriffenen Professors geschert, wenn Frau Haller ihm nicht durch ein kurzes Kopfschütteln ebenfalls bedeutet hätte, dass ein Krankenwagen nicht notwendig sei.  
Thiel vertraute ihr und ließ Boerne also seinen Willen, doch sah der Rechtsmediziner nach seiner  - zugegeben laienhaften - Ansicht verdammt mitgenommen aus.

Als Frau Haller schließlich mit ihrer Arbeit fertig war, richtete Boerne sich mühsam auf, schloss mit einem kaum hörbaren Stöhnen die Augen und lehnte sich nach vorn in die Hand, die sie noch für einen Moment fast liebevoll auf seiner Stirn ruhen ließ.   
Es tat Thiel leid, diesen beinah intimen Moment zu zerstören, doch er wollte nur noch nach Hause. Und der Professor gehörte ebenfalls dringend ins Bett, bevor er hier am Ende noch zusammenklappte.  
Er räusperte sich. „Na kommen Sie, verschwinden wir."  
Boerne blickte auf und nickte müde. Dann ließ er sich bereitwillig auf die Füße ziehen und von Frau Haller Richtung Ausgang dirigieren.

Thiel folgte den beiden durch die verwinkelten Gänge des weitläufigen anatomischen Instituts, und obwohl Boerne jetzt auf dem Weg nach oben wieder etwas lebendiger wirkte, sah Thiel recht deutlich, dass die Finger, mit denen er sich an der Schulter seiner Kollegin festhielt, weiterhin zitterten. Der Schreck saß wohl doch tiefer, als Boerne das jemals zugeben würde. Aber er riss sich sichtbar zusammen, straffte sich im Laufe von ein paar tiefen Atemzügen, und als sie letztendlich am Eingang ankamen, hatte er sich wieder vollständig im Griff.

Thiel wunderte sich nicht zum ersten Mal darüber, wie sehr der Mann sich kontrollieren konnte.

Nachdem Frau Haller sie nach draußen ins Sonnenlicht geführt und ihrem Chef, der aufgrund seiner Kurzsichtigkeit unsicher hinter ihr her stolperte, die Treppenstufen hinuntergeholfen hatte, ergriff Boerne schließlich das Wort. „Sagen Sie Alberich, habe ich da eben den Satz gehört: _Hände weg von Boerne_?"

Ein Lächeln breitete ich auf Thiels Gesicht aus. Trotz seiner prekären Lage schienen Boerne die vielen Emotionen, die in diesem einen Aufschrei durchgeklungen waren, nicht entgangen zu sein. Dass er diese Tatsache jetzt sogar ansprach, obwohl Thiel daneben stand, hatte er dem in dieser Beziehung ansonsten so verschlossenen Professor gar nicht zugetraut; ein deutliches Zeichen, wie aufgewühlt er noch sein musste. Und gleichzeitig endlich mal ein Schritt in die richtige Richtung.

Das Lächeln verschwand aber gleich wieder aus seinem Gesicht, als die Rechtsmedizinerin abwiegelte: „Ist mir so rausgerutscht, Chef."

Boerne ließ sich nicht anmerken, ob er auf eine andere Reaktion gehofft hatte, sondern erklärte nur im Brustton der Überzeugung: „Das war das Schönste, was Sie je gesagt haben."

Thiel zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Einen solch ehrlich gefühlvollen Tonfall hatte er Boerne seiner Kollegin gegenüber ja noch nie anschlagen hören. Und deutlicher würde er nicht werden, da war Thiel sich sicher; aber das war ja wohl deutlich genug.

Doch ihre Antwort fiel anders aus, als er erwartet hatte. Ganz anders.  
„Wird nicht wieder vorkommen!" Mit einem verlegenen Lächeln wandte Frau Haller sich ab.

Das war doch nicht zu fassen! Thiel starrte sie nur ungläubig an. Sie war so selbstbewusst, aber den Gedanken, dass ihr Vorgesetzter tatsächlich etwas für sie empfinden könnte, schien sie sich immer noch nicht zu gestatten.  
Und Boerne? Boerne verlor kein weiteres Wort über die Sache und zog sich zurück in sein Schneckenhaus. Das war doch erst recht nicht zu fassen!  
Die beiden waren sich so nah, seit Jahren schon, sie vertrauten einander bedingungslos. Sie zankten sich, sie vertrugen sich, sie lachten miteinander, kannten den anderen und seine Marotten besser als sich selbst; sie waren mehr als nur Kollegen, mehr als nur ein Team.  
Es war so offensichtlich, dass sie etwas füreinander empfanden - und jetzt, in diesem Moment, nach den Emotionen, die diese Extremsituation ans Tageslicht gebracht hatte, wäre es doch so leicht gewesen… und dennoch redete keiner von beiden endlich Klartext.  
Stattdessen standen sie nebeneinander, als wäre nichts Außergewöhnliches geschehen, und begannen, über Thiels verknacksten Fuß zu sprechen.

Thiel konnte nur gerade so den Drang beherrschen, aus Verzweiflung seine Stirn auf das Dach des Taxis zu schlagen; aber selbst ein großzügiger Akt der Selbstverstümmelung würde diesen mit Blindheit geschlagenen Menschen mit Sicherheit nicht die Augen öffnen.

Was musste passieren, damit die zwei endlich realisierten, dass sie ganz einfach zusammengehörten?


	2. Alte Bekannte

Mit einem Schmunzeln im Gesicht verließ Silke Haller den Supermarkt, in dem sie gerade erfolgreich ihren Wocheneinkauf erledigt hatte. Sie war ziemlich früh dran, in einer Anwandlung von Großzügigkeit hatte Boerne sie heute schon lange vor Feierabend heimgeschickt.  
Naja, für eine Weile hatte sie gedacht, es sei wohl eher ein klein beigeben gewesen – nachdem sie Hauptkommissar Thiel und Nadeshda in einer sich über mehrere Tage ziehenden Gewaltanstrengung geholfen hatten, einen Mörder zu überführen, war sie heute energisch in sein Büro marschiert und hatte ihm damit gedroht, den Betriebsrat einzuschalten, wenn er sie nicht endlich einige der ungezählten Überstunden abfeiern ließ, die sie im Laufe der letzten Woche angesammelt hatte. Boerne hatte ihr daraufhin eine theatralische Rede über Pflichtbewusstsein und Undankbarkeit gehalten und sie anschließend tatsächlich gehen lassen.  
  
  
Silke hatte sich natürlich eilig davongemacht, damit er es sich bloß nicht noch einmal anders überlegen konnte. Sie hatte in ihrem Büro allerdings noch einen kurzen Zwischenstopp einlegen müssen, um die schon lange überfällige Material-Bestellliste zu Ende zu schreiben, die sie wirklich schon längst hätte fertigstellen sollen - nur um festzustellen, dass Boerne diese ihr so verhasste Arbeit in der Zwischenzeit für sie erledigt hatte.  
Sie hatte noch verwundert auf ihren Bildschirm gestarrt, als er hinter ihr im Türrahmen aufgetaucht war und sie lächelnd hinauskomplimentiert hatte.  
Auch wenn sie es ihm niemals gesagt hätte, so hatte sie sich doch sehr über diese Geste gefreut; und Boerne schien sie durchschaut zu haben, denn seine Augen hatten nicht nur amüsiert, sondern regelrecht fröhlich geleuchtet, jedenfalls bis sie sich von ihm verabschiedet hatte.  
Und nun hatte sie den ganzen Mittwochnachmittag für sich und als erstes schnell den längst überfälligen Wocheneinkauf erledigt, damit sie den Rest des Tages ohne Verpflichtungen genießen konnte.  
Sie ignorierte die hochgezogenen Augenbrauen der sie passierenden Kunden, als sie den vollbepackten Einkaufswagen aus dem Supermarkt schob. Sie konnte ja verstehen, dass es seltsam anmuten musste, wenn ein Wagen scheinbar wie von Zauberhand Richtung Parkplatz rollte. Diese Blicke war sie gewohnt, sie prallten schon seit Jahren ihr ab.  
Schwungvoll wich sie dem Geldtransporter aus, der vor dem Eingang des Supermarktes stand und wäre dabei fast mit einem großgewachsenen Mann mittleren Alters kollidiert. Ebenso wie sie sprang er einen Schritt zurück, nur um sie dann verwundert anzusehen und zu schmunzeln. „Silke! Sie habe ich ja lange nicht umgerannt! Wie geht es Ihnen?“  
Es hatte nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde gedauert, ihn einzuordnen; zwar war er mittlerweile ergraut und hatte sich einen Vollbart stehen lassen, doch seine Stimme war derart markant, dass die leicht veränderte Erscheinung sie nicht verwirren konnte. Vor ihr stand der Mann, der während ihrer ersten Jahre in der Rechtsmedizin das Kriminalkommissariat geleitet hatte.  
  
Silke entging nicht, wie Nowak seine Augen einmal an ihr auf und ab schweifen ließ, aufmerksam wie immer. Sie nahm ihm das nicht übel, wie alle Polizisten konnte er sich diesen schnellen Scan des Gegenübers wohl nicht abgewöhnen, auch wenn er nun schon seit fast vier Jahren nicht mehr in seinem alten Beruf arbeitete.  
  
Mit einem leichten Lächeln schüttelte sie die Hand, die er ihr entgegengestreckte.  
„Herr Nowak! Was machen Sie denn mal wieder hier? Planen Sie, zu uns zurückzukehren?“  
Sie meinte das nicht ernst und wusste, dass er das auch so verstand, als er schnaubend abwinkte. „Bloß nicht! Aus der Nummer bin ich raus.“  
  
  
Sie lächelte, während er schon fortfuhr: „Und Sie? Immer noch in Boernes Mausoleum beschäftigt?“ Sein Feixen ließ deutliche Falten in seinen Augenwinkeln erscheinen. Und nicht nur dort; ihr wurde bewusst, dass er ziemlich gealtert war in den letzten paar Jahren, zumindest mehr, als sie das erwartet hätte.  
Silke nickte und grinste ebenfalls. „Immer noch. Sie wissen doch, er braucht jemanden, der ihn im Zaum hält.“  
„Oh ja, zweifellos. Und Sie sind auch wohl die einzige Person auf diesem Planeten, auf die er hört. Sie sind doch sicherlich inzwischen verheiratet, oder?"  
Er sagte das so ernst, dass Silke verblüfft die Augen aufriss, doch dann warf er den Kopf in den Nacken und begann lauthals zu lachen.  
  
Dieses Lachen kannte sie noch gut, es klang wie immer; naja, vielleicht nicht mehr so dröhnend wie früher und etwas weniger ehrlich. Aber vielleicht bildete sie sich das auch nur ein... sie hatte zwar einige Jahre mit ihm zu tun gehabt, aber so besonders gut kannte sie ihn trotzdem nicht und so richtig sympathisch war er ihr nie gewesen. Die Kooperation mit ihm war zwar nicht konfliktbelastet gewesen, aber doch ganz anders als mit Thiel. Weniger eng. Wesentlich weniger eng, nur rein nach Vorschrift. Nowak hätte niemals akzeptiert, dass Boerne sich in seine Ermittlungen einmischte.  
Seine Aufklärungsquote hatte sich durchaus sehen lassen können, Nowak hatte ein gutes Gespür dafür besessen, sein Team zu leiten, war perfektionistisch gewesen, und hartnäckig. Aber im Laufe der Zeit auch immer zynischer und verbitterter, was wohl letztendlich einer der Hauptgründe gewesen war, warum er seinen Job an den Nagel gehängt hatte.  
  
Er und ihr Chef hatten sich so gut es ging zusammengerauft, aber als er jetzt so vor ihr stand, wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie ihn nicht wirklich vermisst hatte. Das Leben in der Rechtsmedizin war speziell nach Thiels Ankunft - und wohl vor allem durch seinen und Boernes extrem eigenwilligen Umgang miteinander - wesentlich unterhaltsamer und zweifellos spannender geworden.  
  
Auf ein längeres Gespräch mit Nowak verspürte sie gerade wenig Lust und für eine Sekunde überlegte sie, ob es unhöflich wäre, sich jetzt einfach zu verabschieden, als Nowak ihr das Problem schon abnahm. „Frau Haller, nehmen Sie es mir nicht übel, aber ich bin auf dem Sprung. Es hat mich gefreut, Sie mal wieder zu sehen!“ Er ließ ihr kaum Zeit für eine kurze Erwiderung, nickte nur noch einmal und eilte dann zu seinem nahestehenden Auto, das er gleich nach dem langsam anfahrenden Geldtransporter aus seiner Parklücke lenkte und dann in den Verkehr einfädelte.  
Für einen Moment sah Silke ihm gedankenverloren hinterher, doch dann schüttelte sie den Kopf und widmete sich ihren Einkäufen.  
Sie konnte nicht ahnen, dass sie ihn schon bald unter wesentlich dramatischeren Umständen wiedersehen würde.  
  



	3. Ein unerwartetes Angebot

Am nächsten Morgen saßen Staatsanwältin Klemm, Hauptkommissar Thiel und seine Assistentin Nadeshda zur abschließenden Besprechung ihres aktuellen Falles vor Boernes Schreibtisch.  
Silke selbst war kurz in der Küche gewesen und hatte die Kaffeekanne geholt, sie hatten sich alle einen Schluck verdient nach den vergangenen, arbeitsreichen Tagen.  
  
In dem Moment, in dem sie zurück in das Büro trat, hörte sie Boerne gerade noch voller Überzeugung bemerken: "...können jedenfalls froh sein, dass ich Ihnen mit meinem Wissen und meiner Einsatzbereitschaft jederzeit derart selbstlos zur Verfügung stehe, Thiel. Sonst hätten Sie diesen Fall nicht so schnell aufgeklärt." Mit einem hoheitsvollen Nicken akzeptierte er den frischen Kaffee und ignorierte dabei das abfällige Schnauben seines Gegenübers und die vieldeutigen Blicke, die die beiden Frauen auf der anderen Seite des Schreibtisches austauschten, mit der ihm eigenen Arroganz.  
Silke merkte, wie sich ein Lächeln auf ihren Zügen ausbreitete, als sie die Kanne auf dem Tisch abstellte. "Seien Sie mal lieber froh, dass Herr Thiel so geduldig mit Ihnen ist. Früher wären Sie mit Ihrem Wissen und Ihrer Einsatzbereitschaft nicht sehr weit gekommen."  
  
Ihr Vorgesetzter zog offensichtlich verwundert eine Augenbraue hoch, sie gab ihm jedoch keine Gelegenheit, sich nach dem Grund für diese Bemerkung zu erkundigen, sondern fuhr zu Frau Klemm und Nadeshda gewandt fort: „Ich habe gestern Nowak getroffen, er ist wieder in Münster."  
Daraufhin ließ Boerne sich mit einem Stirnrunzeln in seinen Sitz zurückfallen, während Staatsanwältin Klemm gleich ganz interessiert war. „Was Sie nicht sagen. Ich habe ihn nicht gesehen, seit er uns verlassen hat. Plant er, länger zu bleiben?"  
Silke zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung, wir haben kaum drei Worte gewechselt, er hatte es eilig." Sie warf einen verschmitzten Seitenblick auf den Mann hinter dem Schreibtisch, bevor sie hinzufügte: "Er hat sich kurz die Zeit genommen, mich zu bedauern, weil ich immer noch hier im Mausoleum arbeiten muss, dann ist er gegangen." Sie hatte bei dem Wort Mausoleum mit ihren Zeigefingern Anführungszeichen in die Luft gemalt und sich ein Grinsen nicht mehr verkneifen können.  
  
Frau Klemm und Nadeshda schienen sich beide ein Lachen zu verbeißen, Boerne dagegen verschränkte entnervt die Arme. "Nowaks Sprüche waren schon immer dermaßen geistlos, die müssten doch selbst Ihnen zu flach sein."  
Sie warf ihm einen strengen Blick zu. „Chef, zwei Euro in die Zwergenwitzkasse!“  
Diesmal gaben Nadeshda und die Staatsanwältin sich keine Mühe mehr, ihre Erheiterung zu verbergen, während Boerne verdrießlich brummte: „Das war kein Witz über Ihr unterdimensioniertes Längenwachstum, sondern über Ihren diskussionswürdigen Sinn für Humor.“  
„Vier Euro“, bemerkte Silke nur befriedigt, woraufhin Boerne seinen Kopf theatralisch auf die Tischplatte fallen ließ.    
  
  
Währenddessen blickte Thiel einigermaßen verwirrt von einem zum anderen. "Von wem reden wir denn hier, kann mich mal jemand aufklären?"  
Staatsanwältin Klemm erbarmte sich seiner, immer noch grinsend. "Gregor Nowak, einer Ihrer Vorgänger. War ein guter Mann." Unbeeindruckt von dem leisen Schnauben, das aus Richtung von Boernes Schreibtischunterlage ertönte, gönnte sie sich einen großen Schluck Kaffee, bevor sie fortfuhr: "Er ist vor drei Jahren ziemlich plötzlich aus dem Dienst ausgeschieden und hat Münster verlassen."  
"Warum?" Thiel schien ehrlich interessiert.  
Als die Staatsanwältin sie über den Rand ihrer Tasse hinweg auffordernd ansah, übernahm Silke die Antwort. "Tja... so ganz genau weiß ich das nicht." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Er war wohl einfach nicht mehr sehr glücklich in seinem Beruf. Burn-out beinah, oder wie sehen Sie das, Frau Klemm?"  
Die ältere Frau nickte nachdenklich. "Ich denke, da spielten mehrere Faktoren eine Rolle. Aber so genau hat er sich nie dazu geäußert." Sie nahm noch einen Schluck und wandte sich Thiel zu. "Ich persönlich habe die Entscheidung jedenfalls sehr bedauert. Wir hätten einen Mann seines Kalibers auch weiterhin gut gebrauchen können."  
  
  
Nun konnte Boerne, dem ohnehin niemand sein geheucheltes Desinteresse abgenommen hatte, sich nicht mehr zurückhalten.  "Ach kommen Sie schon, Frau Klemm. Nowak hat seine Ermittlungserfolge rein der Tatsache zu verdanken, dass er fähige, junge Leute in seinem Team hatte. Und marginal seiner Sturheit und seiner Unnachgiebigkeit. Ihm fehlte Finesse und jegliches Bauchgespür, ganz anders als Thiel hier."  
Er schien gar nicht bemerkt zu haben, was er da gerade gesagt hatte, Thiel zog jedoch verwundert die Augenbrauen hoch. "War das etwa ein Kompliment, Boerne?"  
  
Silke musste ein Kichern unterdrücken, als Boerne geradezu entsetzt die Augen aufriss und vergeblich zurückzurudern versuchte. "Unsinn, Kompliment. Ihre Unzulänglichkeiten aufzuzählen, würde den Rest des Tages in Anspruch nehmen. Ich habe lediglich festgestellt, dass Nowak noch unfähiger war als Sie."  
Thiel lehnte sich grinsend zurück und verschränkte die Arme. "Sag ich doch. Ein Kompliment."  
Staatsanwältin Klemm hatte ebenfalls amüsiert einen Mundwinkel hochgezogen und durchsuchte ihre Handtasche nach einer Zigarette, als sie lässig bemerkte: "Ach Professor, Sie haben Nowak nur bis heute nicht verziehen, dass er Sie nicht hat mitspielen lassen."  
  
Damit hatte sie die Zusammenarbeit der damaligen Zeit eindeutig auf den Punkt gebracht. Aber Silke war schlau genug, nicht weiter darauf herumzureiten, denn im Gegensatz zu den dreien, die sich nun erhoben, musste sie noch den Rest des Tages mit Boerne verbringen.  
Der Professor drehte ohne weiteres Wort seinen Schreibtischstuhl und begann mürrisch, an seinem PC zu arbeiten, während Silke sich fröhlich von ihren Kollegen verabschiedete.  
  
Ein Seitenblick auf ihren Chef zeigte ihr, dass sein Stolz wohl noch ein paar Minuten brauchen würde, um über die kleinen Sticheleien von Frau Klemm und Thiel hinwegzukommen. Also verließ sie sein Büro, damit er in Ruhe ein wenig schmollen konnte und ging in den Obduktionssaal.  
Es waren viel zu viele Arbeiten liegengeblieben in den letzten Tagen, für einen Moment wusste sie kaum, wo sie anfangen sollte. Zu guter Letzt entschied sie sich, mit den dringendsten Aufräumarbeiten zu beginnen.  
  
  
Die Handgriffe hatte Silke derart verinnerlicht, dass sie ihrer Tätigkeit schon bald keinerlei Beachtung mehr schenkte, sondern ihren Gedanken freien Lauf ließ. Und weiß Gott nicht zum ersten Mal in den letzten Jahren kreisten sie um Boerne.  
Sie schüttelte leise schnaubend den Kopf. In ihren ersten Wochen in der Rechtsmedizin waren es meist Frust oder sogar Zorn gewesen, die sie ins Grübeln gebracht hatten. Wie oft sie sich seit damals maßlos über ihn aufgeregt hatte, sie konnte es nicht sagen. Man hätte wohl ganze Bücher mit diesen Gelegenheiten füllen können und das war ja auch nicht verwunderlich. Boerne war eitel, selbstgefällig, besserwisserisch, snobistisch – die personifizierte Nervensäge.  
  
Aber es gab auch andere Seiten an ihm, die er ziemlich gut versteckte und die sie erst nach und nach kennen- und vor allen Dingen zu schätzen gelernt hatte. Wesentlich mehr zu schätzen als eigentlich gut war, war ihr doch klar, dass ihre Beziehung niemals eine andere als die von einer Untergebenen zu ihrem Vorgesetzten sein würde; egal wie sehr sie sich in ihrem tiefsten Innersten wünschte, dass es anders sein könnte. Aber das war schlicht undenkbar, und damit hatte sie sich schon lange abgefunden. Sie wusste, dass Boerne sie schätzte; aber ein Mann wie er, der sich selbst für das größte Geschenk auf Gottes Erde hielt und mit dem Kopf in höheren Sphären schwebte, käme nicht auf die Idee, sie als Partnerin in Betracht zu ziehen.  
  
Zumindest war sie davon immer felsenfest überzeugt gewesen. Aber inzwischen war sie sich, was seine Gefühle anging, nicht mehr ganz so sicher. In den letzten Wochen hatte sich ihre Beziehung irgendwie verändert... doch sie konnte nicht einmal genau sagen, wie, warum und vor allem, in welche Richtung.  
Boerne war definitiv anders, oft noch anstrengender, noch hyperaktiver, noch schneller aufgebracht – und dann wieder aufmerksamer und rücksichtsvoller als sonst. Seine Aktion vom Tag zuvor war ein solches Beispiel; er hatte ihr auch früher schon manchmal einen ähnlichen Gefallen getan, und sie ihm ebenso. Doch sie war überzeugt, dass der Ausdruck in seinen Augen diesmal anders gewesen war als sonst. Fröhlich in dem Moment, in dem er sie überrascht hatte. Aber gleichzeitig hoffnungsvoll, und etwas nervös. Und als sie nach Hause gegangen war, ein wenig enttäuscht. Zumindest meinte sie, ihn gut genug zu kennen, um diese Gefühle in seinen Augen gelesen zu haben; aber andererseits war das alles so untypisch für Boerne, dass sie ihren eigenen Sinnen nicht über den Weg traute.  
Sie wusste nur, seit einiger Zeit fühlte sie sich unsicher im Umgang mit ihm, ein Gefühl, das sie nicht kannte und das ihr zu schaffen machte. Ganz gegen ihren Willen machte sich eine leise Hoffnung in ihr breit, die sie sich eigentlich nie hatte gestatten wollen, eine Hoffnung, die sie seit Jahren in den hintersten Winkel ihres Verstandes zurückzuschieben versuchte. Doch es fiel ihr schwerer und schwerer, die nötige emotionale Distanz zu wahren; die Professionalität, die sie sich jeden Dienst aufs Neue aufgezwungen hatte, sie konnte sie kaum noch aufrechterhalten.  
  
Silke wurde aus ihren Grübeleien aufgeschreckt, als Boerne zu ihr trat und erstaunlicherweise ohne viele Worte begann, ihr beim Aufräumen zu helfen.  
Für eine Weile arbeiteten sie zügig und schweigend, aber sie war für sein Schweigen ganz dankbar; sie hätte ohnehin im Moment nicht gewusst, was sie sagen sollte.  
  
  
  
Eine anstrengende Stunde später war die Rechtsmedizin kaum wiederzuerkennen. Boerne, der die Stille schon nach kurzer Zeit nicht mehr ausgehalten und sich in Vorträgen verschiedenster Art ergangen hatte, streckte sich seufzend und schob dann mit seiner typischen Bewegung die Brille hoch. „Jetzt haben wir uns einen Kaffee verdient, denken Sie nicht?“ Bevor sie überhaupt antworten konnte, hatte er sie am Oberarm gefasst und schleifte sie mit sich in sein Büro.  
  
Während sie ihren üblichen Platz vor seinem Schreibtisch einnahm und sich vorbeugte, um ihnen beiden einen Kaffee einzuschenken, ließ er sich in seinen Sessel fallen. Behände raffte er die verschiedenen Papiere und Tickets, die vor ihm verteilt lagen, zusammen und räumte sie beiseite, um Platz für die Tasse zu schaffen, die sie ihm hinüberreichte.  
Dann sank er tief in seinen Stuhl und trank einen Schluck. Silke hingegen griff nach einer der Karten, die er gerade weggelegt hatte und ließ ihre Augen ein wenig wehmütig über den eigentlich recht schlichten Ausdruck schweifen.  
  
„Was denn, Alberich? Sie starren so versonnen?“  
Sie lächelte, als sie ihm einen kurzen Blick zuwarf und wedelte etwas mit der Eintrittskarte in ihrer Hand. „Die Royal Shakespeare-Company?“  
„Oh ja, das wird wohl eines der wenigen Highlights der nächsten Tage werden!“ Boerne nickte enthusiastisch, bevor er fortfuhr: „Auf die zumeist stümperhaften Vorträge meiner Kollegen dagegen könnte ich getrost verzichten, da wird nicht viel Bahnbrechendes dabei sein.“  
Während dieser geringschätzigen Bemerkung hatte er überheblich die Augen verdreht, begann nun aber animiert zu erläutern: „Am Sonntag bin ich der Hauptredner. Mir obliegt die undankbare Aufgabe, die werten Kollegen wieder aus ihrem komatösen Tiefschlaf zu reißen, nachdem Sandib Singh sich über seine lächerlich veraltete Methode zur Bestimmung des Todeszeitpunktes einer Wasserleiche ausgelassen hat. Danach, so dachte ich, habe ich mir diese Belohnung redlich verdient.“  
  
Silke beachtete seinen überheblichen Monolog gar nicht, fixierte immer noch gedankenverloren die Karte in ihrer Hand.  
„Alberich?“  
Erst mit einigen Sekunden Verspätung wurde ihr bewusst, dass Boerne sie angesprochen hatte. Als sie aufblickte, musste sie feststellen, dass er sich vorgebeugt hatte und sie mit verwundert hochgezogenen Augenbrauen ansah.  
„Wie bitte?“ Etwas beschämt legte sie die Karte wieder auf den Schreibtisch.  
Boerne lehnte er sich in seinen Stuhl zurück. „Es drängt sich der Eindruck auf, Sie haben nichts gehört von dem, was ich Ihnen gerade erzählt habe?“  
Er klang einigermaßen angreifend; unbeeindruckt von ihrem verlegenen Kopfschütteln legte er den Kopf schräg und fuhr fort: „Hatten wir nicht irgendwo in Ihrem Arbeitsvertrag schriftlich fixiert, dass Sie gebannt an meinen Lippen zu hängen haben, sobald ich sie öffne?“  
Das war nun so dick aufgetragen, Silke konnte nicht anders, als amüsiert zu schnauben. „Is‘ klar Chef. Wovon träumen Sie nachts?“  
„Lenken Sie nicht ab, Alberich.“ Er zwinkerte ihr fröhlich zu und verschränkte entspannt die Arme. „Na dann mal raus damit! Was beschäftigt Ihr kleines Köpfchen denn so sehr, dass Sie nicht einmal merken, wenn man Sie anspricht?“  
  
Sie kannte diesen Tonfall, er würde nicht locker lassen. Ergeben deutete sie mit dem Kinn auf die Theaterkarte. „Ach nichts. Ich habe nur darüber nachgedacht, dass eine solche Aufführung bestimmt etwas ganz anderes ist als eine hier in unserem Provinztheater.“  
Boerne lächelte ein wenig. „Der Gerechtigkeit halber muss man den Leuten hier zugestehen, dass sie tun, was sie können. Aber zugegeben, was die gesamte Atmosphäre angeht, kann Münster mit London nicht mithalten.“  
„Ja, das glaube ich.“ Sie seufzte ein wenig wehmütig, als sie ihre Augen nochmals über die geschwungenen Buchstaben schweifen ließ, die das Wort Hamlet formten. „Ich habe schon immer davon geträumt, mal eine solche Vorstellung zu besuchen.“  
Boerne schwieg für einen Moment, dann sprudelte er mit einem Male heraus: „Sind Sie schnell mit Packen? Dann kommen Sie mit. Der Flieger geht morgen um neun.“  
  
Mit ihm konnte man auch wirklich kein ernstes Gespräch führen! Sie ärgerte sich schon fast, dass sie ihm eine ehrliche Antwort gegeben hatte, die er mit seinen dummen Sprüchen natürlich gleich wieder ins Lächerliche ziehen musste. Aber das konnte sie auch. „Mit Ihnen nach London? Spitzenwitz, Chef, das ist wohl die letzte meiner Ideen", schnaubte sie mürrisch, noch während sie zu ihm aufblickte.  
  
Doch auf seinem Gesicht fand sich nicht der ironische, spitzbübische Ausdruck, den er immer zeigte, wenn er sie ärgerte. Ganz im Gegenteil. Er hatte sie völlig offen, fragend und gespannt gemustert, aber bei ihrem etwas heftig geratenen Ausbruch änderte sich dieser Gesichtsausdruck innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen. Sie war sich sicher, Enttäuschung darin erkannt zu haben, doch sogleich hatte er sich wieder unter Kontrolle und schnappte: „Ganz ruhig, das war ja nur eine Frage! Ich hätte auch selbst drauf kommen können, dass Hamlet für Sie eine Nummer zu groß ist. Der Sommernachtstraum wäre da eher auf Ihrem Niveau, was?“  
So bissig und ausfallend wurde er immer, wenn er in Verteidigungsstellung ging; seine Stimme klang ziemlich tonlos, als er hinzusetzte: „Ich dachte, es würde Ihnen vielleicht Spaß machen. Abgesehen davon hätte ich Ihre Hilfe gut brauchen können.“  
  
Silke blieb fast der Mund offen stehen. Hatte er das Angebot etwa tatsächlich ernstgemeint?  
Sie hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, ihr würde ein wenig schwindelig.  
  
  
Sie hörte kaum, wie Boerne sich zynisch darüber ausließ, dass die grenzdebilen Kongresshelfer der letzten Jahre kaum in der Lage gewesen seien, den Diaschlitten richtig herum einzuschieben, geschweige denn, eine PowerPoint-Präsentation zu starten; sie brauchte einen Moment, um sich wieder so weit in den Griff zu bekommen, dass sie die Hände heben konnte, um seinen Redefluss zu unterbrechen. „Chef, warten Sie mal! Ich dachte, Sie wollten mich auf den Arm nehmen…  also… ich würde sehr gerne mitkommen.“ Sie war viel leiser, als sie eigentlich sein wollte, aber sie fühlte sich verunsichert wie schon lange nicht mehr.  
  
Und wenn sie sich bis jetzt immer noch nicht sicher gewesen war, ob sie diese letzten Sekunden richtig interpretiert hatte, löschte das erfreute Lächeln, das sich nun auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete, diese Zweifel endgültig aus.  
„Dann sollte ich schleunigst sehen, dass ich für Sie ein Flugticket bekomme. Obwohl für Ihre Größe eigentlich ein halbes reichen würde...“  
Silke verdrehte über diesen erneuten Seitenhieb nur die Augen, während Boerne sich grinsend das Telefon schnappte.  
  
  
Vergessen war der Kaffee; ein wenig überwältigt saß Silke in ihrem Stuhl und sah ihrem energiegeladenen Chef dabei zu, wie er innerhalb kürzester Zeit den halben Flughafen aufmischte, um ein zweites Ticket für die bereits ausgebuchte Maschine zu organisieren, mit der er am kommenden Morgen nach England fliegen würde.  
Natürlich war er erfolgreich. Es war ja auch nicht anders zu erwarten gewesen.  
  
Boerne wirkte mehr als befriedigt, als er den Hörer auf die Gabel legte und dann feststellte: „Na das war doch kein Problem.“  
„Kein Problem?“ wiederholte sie nur schwach. So hätte sie das vorangegangene Gespräch wohl nicht unbedingt umschrieben; aber wie so oft war Boerne während seines Telefonats zur Höchstform aufgelaufen. Es war immer wieder faszinierend, in welch unterschiedliche Rollen er am Telefon schlüpfen konnte, um seinen Willen durchzusetzen.  
  
„Ja, das war der leichte Teil.“ Boerne drehte ein wenig seinen Stuhl und zog nun die Computertastatur zu sich heran. „Schwieriger wird es wahrscheinlich mit einem Zimmer, halb London dürfte ausgebucht sein. Ich muss mal kurz die Telefonnummer meiner Unterkunft ausfindig machen.“  
Er begann, energisch zu tippen und immer noch etwas ungläubig, aber nun langsam auch neugierig und sekündlich aufgeregter, umrundete Silke seinen Schreibtisch, um ihm über die Schulter zu schauen. Wie nicht anders erwartet, sah sie die Homepage eines der besten und bekanntesten Hotels in London, während Boerne etwas gedankenverloren vor sich hin murmelte: „Naja, zum Glück wird mir als Hauptredner des Kongresses eine Suite zur Verfügung gestellt. Wenn alle Stricke reißen, können Sie das Vorzimmer zum Schlafen nehmen, Sie passen ja zur Not quer in einen Sess…“  
  
Sie ließ ihn nicht ausreden und boxte ihm gegen den Arm. „Mensch Chef, noch ein dummer Spruch und Sie können sich jemand anders suchen, der Ihnen die Dias einsortiert.“  
Boerne klappte den Mund zu und warf ihr einen gespielt zerknirschten Blick zu, konnte sich aber ein Schmunzeln kaum verbeißen. Bis sie hinzufügte: „Und vier Euro in die Zwergenwitzkasse.“  
Dass er ihr in dem Augenblick nicht seine Tastatur an den Kopf warf, war wohl ein Zeichen seiner Selbstbeherrschung.  
  
  
  
Silke konnte das fröhliche Lachen nicht unterdrücken, das sich mit Gewalt seinen Weg nach draußen suchte. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was die nächsten Tage für sie bereithalten würden, aber ganz tief in ihrem Inneren hatte sie das Gefühl, dass sie ihr für immer in Erinnerung bleiben würden.  
  
Sie sollte Recht behalten. Schon die nächsten Stunden würden ihr für immer in Erinnerung bleiben. Allerdings auf eine ganz andere Art, als sie sich das erhoffte.


	4. Vom Regen in die Traufe

Während Silke wieder Platz genommen hatte und ihren inzwischen kalt gewordenen Kaffee trank, legte Boerne das Telefon nicht mehr aus der Hand.  
  
Nachdem er in Rekordzeit ein Hotelzimmer reserviert hatte, gelang es ihm obendrein, einem Kollegen, der ihn eigentlich in die Theatervorstellung begleiten wollte, seine Karte abzuschwatzen. Silkes Ansicht nach grenzte es an Erpressung, was ihr Chef dort veranstaltete, aber offenbar schuldete sein Bekannter ihm noch einen Gefallen, den Boerne nun gnadenlos einforderte.  
Anschließend klärte er mit Dr. Roth, einem ehemaligen Studienkollegen, der inzwischen in Köln arbeitete und ihn vertreten würde, dass die Münsteraner Rechtsmedizin für die kommenden vier Tage komplett schließen und Obduktionspatienten gegebenenfalls in die Domstadt gefahren würden. So wie Silke das Telefonat interpretierte, schien der Rottweiler, wie Boerne ihn despektierlich nannte, darüber recht angetan zu sein. Er hatte wohl wenig Lust verspürt, für jede eventuell anfallende Leiche extra zu ihr nach Münster zu kommen.  
  
Zu guter Letzt stellte ihr Chef noch Hauptkommissar Thiel und Staatsanwältin Klemm vor die vollendete Tatsache, dass Silke kurzfristig mit nach London fliegen würde. Falls sie Einwände hatten, schienen diese an Boerne abzuprallen; er beendete die Gespräche jedenfalls gut gelaunt und sie begann, sich immer mehr auf den morgigen Tag zu freuen.  
  
Silke selbst hatte derweil mit Thiel Senior telefoniert und arrangiert, dass er sie am kommenden Morgen rechtzeitig abholen und zum Flughafen bringen würde.  
Es stand ihrer Reise also nichts mehr im Weg.  
  
  
  
  
Es ging auf 18 Uhr zu und Boerne war inzwischen heimgefahren, um noch an seinen Vorträgen zu feilen. Silke räumte als letzte Aufgabe für heute die frisch sterilisierten Obduktionsbestecke zurück in den Schrank.  
Während dieser leicht stupiden Tätigkeit überlegte sie ein wenig verträumt, was sie anziehen sollte, wenn sie mit Boerne ins Theater ging. Es war wohl angemessen, Abendgarderobe mitzunehmen; vielleicht gab es ja auch noch einen schicken Empfang bei dem Kongress, zu dem sie sich etwas herausputzen musste. Das wäre nicht unwahrscheinlich, die Rechtsmediziner dieser Welt feierten sich gerne selbst, da war Boerne kein Einzelfall.  
Sie beschloss, vor der Heimfahrt noch schnell einen Blick in das Kongressprogramm zu werfen, das Prospekt lag sicher noch auf Boernes Schreibtisch. Aber Abendkleidung hin oder her, insgesamt würden die Vorbereitungen kein großes Problem darstellen. Für die paar Tage würde sie ruckzuck gepackt haben, in der Beziehung war sie recht unkompliziert.  
  
Wenige Minuten später war sie mit ihrer Arbeit fertig. Fröhlich pfeifend warf sie die Schranktür zu und stellte die leere Materialkiste zurück auf einen Rollwagen, als hinter ihr plötzlich die Schiebetür aufgerissen wurde.  
Erschrocken zuckte sie zusammen und noch während sie sich umdrehte, grummelte sie leicht vorwurfsvoll: „Mensch Chef, haben Sie…“  
  
  
Sie kam nicht dazu, diesen Satz zu beenden; innerhalb einer Sekunde war ein schwarzgekleideter, maskierter Mann auf sie zugestürmt und setzte ihr in einer schnellen Bewegung eine Pistole unter das Kinn, zischte dabei: „Halts Maul, Kleine!“ Gleichzeitig presste er rücksichtslos eine Hand auf ihren Mund.  
Vor Schreck wie erstarrt ließ Silke sich widerstandslos beiseite zerren, als noch zwei weitere Männer in den Raum traten; einer der beiden musste vom anderen gestützt werden, war offensichtlich am Bein verletzt. Ein krude gewickelter Verband um den Unterschenkel war stark durchgeblutet, der Verwundete bewegte sich unsicher taumelnd und stöhnte gequält.  
Aufgrund des kalten Pistolenlaufs, die sich ihr in den Hals bohrte, rührte Silke sich keinen Millimeter. Sie beobachtete lediglich erstarrt, wie der unverletzte, großgewachsene Vermummte seinen Partner auf einen der Sektionstische dirigierte und ihm vorsichtig half, sich auszustrecken. Kaum dass sein Kollege erschöpft die Augen geschlossen hatte, fuhr er herum und begann, lautlos und systematisch die angrenzenden Räume zu durchsuchen. Mit routinierten Griffen riss er dabei alle Telefonkabel aus der Wand; innerhalb kürzester Zeit trat er zurück an den Sektionstisch. „Boerne ist schon weg, sie ist allein. Hast du ihr Handy einkassiert?“  
  
  
Gleichermaßen ungläubig wie besorgt stellte die völlig fassungslose Silke fest, dass der Maskierte von Boerne sprach und dass seine Stimme ihr vertraut vorkam; aber noch bevor sie sie einordnen konnte, zerrte er sich seine Sturmhaube vom Kopf und eilte wieder auf den Verletzten zu.  
Sie registrierte kaum, dass die Hand von ihrem Mund und die Pistole von ihrem Hals weggenommen wurde, achtete nicht darauf, dass der Kerl hinter ihr ihre Kitteltaschen durchsuchte, das Mobiltelefon herausfischte und es zertrat. Sie starrte lediglich betroffen in das Gesicht des ihr nur zu bekannten Mannes, der sich besorgt über den Verwundeten auf dem Sektionstisch beugte und nun auch ihm die Maske abnahm.  
„Nowak? Was… wieso?“ Ihn hier zu sehen, war wohl die letzte ihrer Ideen gewesen; es gelang ihr nicht, einen vernünftigen Satz herauszubringen.  
  
  
Während der ehemalige Kommissar sich seine Jacke von den Schultern zerrte, um sie zusammenzuballen und sie seinem Kollegen unter den Kopf zu schieben, blickte er flüchtig auf und bellte: „Er hört einfach nicht auf zu bluten! Wo ist Verbandszeug?“  
Sie war so perplex, dass sie nicht gleich antwortete, was ihrem Bewacher allerdings nicht zu gefallen schien. Mit einem zornigen: „Heute noch!“ versetzte er ihr einen derben Stoß in den Rücken, der sie bis an den Sektionstisch katapultierte.  
  
Erschreckt fing sie sich daran ab, und kaum dass sie sich wieder aufgerichtet hatte, wurde sie von Nowak am Arm gepackt und an das Fußende des Tisches gezerrt.  
„Wo ist der verfluchte Verbandskasten?“ Aufgebracht starrte er sie an, aber er klang nicht so zornig wie sein Komplize. Es war etwas anderes, das in seinen Augen schimmerte; große Sorge, sogar Angst.  
„Im Labor auf dem Regal!“  
Nowak stürmte schon aus dem Raum, bevor sie überhaupt zu Ende gesprochen hatte, und hatte innerhalb weniger Sekunden gefunden, was er brauchte. Mit einer heftigen Bewegung drückte er ihr den Kasten in die Hand. „Nun machen Sie schon. Los!“  
  
Wieder stöhnte der Verletzte leise, und das gequälte Geräusch weckte sie aus ihrer ungläubigen Starre.  
„Ich brauche Handschuhe!“ Noch während sie das sagte, drehte Silke sich um und wollte zu dem Schrank eilen, auf dem der Karton stand. Aber der zweite Fremde, der inzwischen ebenfalls seine Maskierung aufgegeben hatte, war schneller. „Fang, Püppchen!“ Sein vernarbtes Gesicht verzog sich zu einem anzüglichen Grinsen, als er das Paket rücksichtslos in ihre Richtung feuerte. In letzter Sekunde konnte Silke es schnappen, verhinderte gerade noch, davon im Gesicht getroffen zu werden.  
In ihre Angst mischte sich mit einem Male leises Unbehagen, als sie die Handschuhe überzog, so schnell ihre bebenden Finger es zuließen. Dann begann sie vorsichtig, den blutdurchtränkten Verband zu entfernen.    
  
  
„Was ist mit ihm passiert?“ Sie bemühte sich, ihre Stimme nicht so sehr zittern zu lassen, wie ihre Hände es taten.  
„Er hat sich eine Kugel eingefangen.“  
Plötzlich fielen die Puzzlestücke an ihren Platz; ungläubig hielt Silke in ihrer Arbeit inne und blickte für einen Moment auf. „Der Überfall auf den Geldtransport… Sie waren das! Ich habe in den Nachrichten von der Schießerei gehört.“  
„Gut aufgepasst“, knurrte Nowak zynisch und machte dann eine herrische Kopfbewegung. „Und jetzt quatschen Sie nicht rum, sondern helfen Sie ihm!“  
  
Seinen zwischen den Zähnen durchgepressten Befehl hätte sie nicht gebraucht, in diesem Augenblick hatte sie die verschmierte Mullwickel von der Wunde weggezogen und nahm sogleich das Einschussloch und die dazugehörige Austrittswunde in Augenschein. Zu ihrem Entsetzen musste sie feststellen, dass das Blut in rhythmischen Abständen verstärkt aus der Wunde quoll.  
Erschreckt zerrte sie ein paar Kompressen aus dem Verbandkasten und presste sie auf das Bein. „Seine Unterschenkelarterie ist verletzt. Das kann ich hier nicht versorgen, er muss ins Krankenhaus, sonst wird er verbluten.“  
  
  
„Das soll wohl ein Witz sein!“ Der Mann hinter ihr war gleich erregt aufgefahren; auch Nowak wirkte grimmig, als er sie anfunkelte. „Machen Sie sich nicht lächerlich, es muss Ihnen doch klar sein, dass wir ihn nicht ins Krankenhaus bringen können. Sie werden ihn zusammenflicken! Los jetzt.“  
  
Natürlich war ihr klar gewesen, wie die Männer reagieren würden. Aber ebenso klar war ihr, dass sie dem Verletzten nicht wirklich helfen konnte.  
Silke schloss für einen Moment resigniert die Augen, bevor sie nochmals ansetzte: „Nowak, bitte! Ein Verband nützt ihm nichts, die Gefäßwand muss genäht werden! Sie setzen sein Leben aufs Spiel, glauben Sie mir doch!!“  
Sie merkte, wie sich Verzweiflung in ihre Stimme schlich, doch die prallte an ihrem ehemaligen Kollegen ab. Er wandte sich lediglich seinem Komplizen zu, als der erneut leise stöhnte und wischte ihm vorsichtig ein paar Schweißperlen von der Stirn. „Ganz ruhig, Sebastian.“ Dann blickte er wieder auf, die Augen kalt und hart. „Silke. Morgen früh müssen wir ein Flugzeug erreichen, das uns außer Landes bringt. Bis dahin muss Sebastian wieder fit sein und Sie werden dafür sorgen. Also verbinden Sie ihn oder ich schwöre Ihnen, Sie werden es bereuen.“  
  
Der Kerl hinter ihr bohrte ihr einmal mehr seine Pistole ins Kreuz.  
Deutlicher ging es nicht.  
Silke schluckte trocken; beide waren so entschlossen, es gab keinen Zweifel, dass sie ihre Drohung ernstmeinten. Sie hatte keine Wahl.  
  
  
  
„Sie müssen mir helfen. Drücken Sie die Kompressen hier drauf, so fest Sie können!“  
Nowak folgte ihrer Anweisung, ohne zu zögern und übernahm die Kompression des Beines, so dass Silke die Hände frei bekam. Hastig schüttete sie den Verbandskasten auf dem Tisch aus und suchte die Materialien zusammen, die sie für die Versorgung der Wunde benötigte.  
Sobald sie alles vorbereitet hatte, bedeutete sie Nowak, das bereits wieder durchgeblutete Gewebe zu entfernen und legte dann so gewissenhaft wie nur möglich den geforderten Verband an, von dem sie sicher war, dass er die Blutung nicht stillen konnte.  
  
  
Der jüngere Mann auf dem Tisch biss während der ganzen Prozedur verkrampft die Zähne zusammen, konnte einige schmerzerfüllte Geräusche nicht unterdrücken. Erst, als Silke mit dem Verbinden fertig war, entspannte er mit einem gequälten Ächzen.  
Nowak, der die ganze Zeit eine Hand auf seiner Schulter hatte liegen lassen, beugte sich besorgt zu ihm. „Wie fühlst du dich?“  
Der Angesprochene blinzelte ihn mühsam an. „Mir ist schwindelig…“  
„Kein Wunder, du hast viel Blut verloren.“ Die Geste, mit der Nowak ihm durch die Haare strich, war mehr als nur besorgt; Silke fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, in welchem Verhältnis die beiden Männer zueinander standen. Doch sie kam nicht dazu, dem Gedanken länger nachzuhängen, denn in diesem Augenblick hörte man zügige Schritte im Treppenhaus und eine nur zu bekannte Stimme rief schon von weitem: „Alberich, was machen Sie denn noch hier?“  
  
Und Silke wurde ganz kalt.


	5. Mitgefangen, mitgehangen

Als Boernes Stimme so plötzlich ertönte, fuhren die Köpfe der Männer verblüfft herum. Aber sie hatten sich sofort wieder unter Kontrolle - nahezu unmittelbar legte sich Nowaks Hand auf Silkes Mund, er zerrte sie zu sich und setzte ihr seine Waffe in den Nacken, zischte dabei seinem Kollegen ein erklärendes: „Der Professor!“ zu. Sein Komplize nickte nur knapp und hechtete mit einem riesigen Satz neben der Tür in Deckung.  
  
Boerne näherte sich indessen dem Eingang, seine amüsierte Stimme erklang lauter und lauter. „Sie als Zwerg brauchen zwar sicher nur ein sehr kleines Köfferchen, aber sollten Sie nicht trotzdem langsam mal mit dem Packen anfangen?“  
  
  
Alles in ihr schrie danach, ihn zu warnen, doch die Pistole an ihrem Hals ließ Silke keine Chance. Machtlos musste sie mit ansehen, wie ihr nichtsahnender Chef im Türrahmen auftauchte und spitzbübisch grinsend in den Raum trat.  
In der Sekunde, in der sein Blick auf sie und Nowak fiel, wich dieser entspannte Ausdruck irritierter Bestürzung. Unwillkürlich fuhr er einen Schritt zurück, vor Schreck, das war kein Fluchtversuch. Doch Nowaks hitzköpfiger Komplize sah das offensichtlich anders, in dem Moment, in dem Boerne seine unbedachte Bewegung machte, sprang er aus seiner Deckung und schmetterte ihm seine Waffe in den Nacken.  
  
Trotz der Hand über ihrem Mund schrie Silke entsetzt auf, als Boerne der Länge nach auf den Boden schlug; er hatte in keiner Weise versucht, sich abzufangen, war eindeutig bewusstlos.  
Sein Zustand schien den Rohling allerdings nicht zu kümmern, grob durchsuchte er die Taschen des reglosen Mannes und innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden verwandelte er auch Boernes Mobiltelefon in ein Häufchen Schrott. Dann packte er ihn am Kragen seiner Anzugjacke und schleifte ihn ein Stück beiseite, ließ ihn achtlos fallen und schloss in aller Seelenruhe die Schiebetür.  
  
„Verdammt Uwe, was soll der Scheiß! Boerne kann uns vielleicht nützlich sein, aber nicht, wenn du ihm den Schädel einschlägst!“ Nowak war ehrlich erzürnt, das hörte man deutlich. Er nahm die Waffe herunter und gab Silke, die inzwischen der Pistole zum Trotz verzweifelt versuchte, von ihm wegzukommen, nun endlich frei.  
Sogleich stürzte sie auf ihren Vorgesetzten zu, achtete kaum noch auf das mürrische: „Er ist harmlos, er wird keinen Mucks machen, solange sie in unserer Gewalt ist!“, das der ehemalige Kommissar hinzusetzte.  
  
  
  
Das Herz klopfte ihr bis zum Hals, als sie sich neben Boerne auf die Knie fallen ließ und eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte. „Chef? Chef, hören Sie mich?“  
Wie befürchtet, rührte er sich nicht.  
Es war nicht leicht für sie, den wesentlich größeren Mann zu drehen. Sie brauchte einiges an Kraft, um ihn auf die Seite zu wälzen, zog dann weiter, bis sein erschlaffter Körper ihr plötzlich entgegenkippte; gerade noch rechtzeitig konnte sie ihn halten und ließ ihn nun ganz vorsichtig auf den Rücken sinken.    
Die Rollbewegung entlockte Boerne ein leises Stöhnen. Ein wenig erleichtert registrierte Silke, dass er zwar noch stark benommen war, aber langsam wieder zu sich kam.  
  
Behutsam legte sie eine Hand an sein Gesicht, beobachtete angespannt, wie es ihm schließlich unter Schwierigkeiten gelang, die Augen zu öffnen.  
Gleich darauf schien die Erinnerung zurückzukommen. Eindeutig erschreckt, aber völlig unkoordiniert versuchte er, sich aufzurichten, doch das ließ Silke nicht zu. Stattdessen zog sie ihn an sich, lehnte ihn gegen ihren Oberkörper und ihr aufgestelltes Bein, konnte ihn so in einer halbliegenden Position halten. „Ganz ruhig, nicht so schnell. Bleiben Sie noch etwas liegen“, flüsterte sie dabei beschwichtigend.  
  
  
Boerne war hilflos gegen sie gekippt, wie Silke gleich klargewesen war, war er nicht ansatzweise in der Lage, sich aufrecht zu halten. Er wirkte noch ganz desorientiert, als er den Kopf unbeholfen in ihre Richtung drehte, sein Blick war unfokussiert; für einen Moment war sie nicht sicher, ob er sie überhaupt erkannt hatte, doch dann murmelte er ein kaum verständliches: „Alberich?“  
Die Silben waren so leise und verwaschen, dass sie ihn nur mit viel Phantasie verstehen konnte, trotzdem fiel ihr ein Stein vom Herzen. „Ja, ich bin hier, alles in Ordnung. Ruhen Sie sich noch einen Moment aus.“  
  
  
Auf die Worte hin entspannte er sich tatsächlich in ihrem Arm und sank schwer gegen sie. Sie lagerte ihn in ihrem Schoss so bequem sie konnte, und tastete nun behutsam seinen Hinterkopf ab. Unglücklich verzog sie das Gesicht, als ihre Finger auf feuchte, warm-klebrige Haare stießen. Der Schlag mit dem Waffengriff hatte ihm eine blutige Platzwunde eingebracht, hastig holte sie ihr Taschentuch hervor und drückte es sacht auf die Verletzung.  
Boerne zuckte bei dieser Maßnahme schmerzerfüllt zusammen, dann rutschte sein Kopf kraftlos ein Stück an ihrer Schulter herunter und seine Augen schlossen sich wieder.  
Alarmiert strich sie ihm über die Wange. „Chef, wach bleiben. Hören Sie mich?“  
Ein leises, gequältes „mmhmm“, war seine einzige Reaktion; ihr eine deutlichere Antwort zu geben, schien ihm zu anstrengend zu sein.  
Unwillkürlich legte sie ihre Hand auf seine Brust und schaute erbost zu Nowak auf, der die ganze Zeit über sie gebeugt gestanden und sie stirnrunzelnd beobachtet hatte.  
  
„Was? Sehen Sie zu, dass Sie ihn wieder fit bekommen!“ knurrte er, als er ihren stummen Vorwurf bemerkte. Danach richtete er sich auf und fuhr seinen Komplizen, der desinteressiert an der Wand lehnte, aufgebracht an: „Du verschwindest hier besser, bevor du noch mehr verbockst. Halte das Treppenhaus im Auge, aber unauffällig! Ich will nicht noch mal so überrascht werden.“  
  
Den gehässigen Blick, den sein Kumpan auf ihn abschoss, als er aus dem Raum schlurfte, bemerkte Novak nicht, aber Silke sah ihn dafür umso deutlicher. Und die Härchen in ihrem Nacken richteten sich auf, als die eiskalten Augen des Narbigen sich gleich danach in ihre bohrten und der Ausdruck in ihnen sich schlagartig veränderte.  
Das Gefühl des Unbehagens potenzierte sich mit einem Mal. Unbewusst zog sie den zusammengesunkenen Boerne noch etwas fester an sich, und so entsetzt sie über sein unerwartetes Erscheinen gewesen war, so dankbar war sie jetzt gleichzeitig, dass sie nicht mehr mit den drei Eindringlingen allein sein musste.  
  
  
  
  
Nowak hatte sich inzwischen wieder zu ihr gedreht und drängte nun: „Können wir Sebastian auf die Couch bringen, da liegt er besser!“  
Sogleich schüttelte Silke hektisch abwehrend den Kopf. „Nein, bewegen Sie ihn jetzt bloß nicht! Wenn er das Bein hängen lässt, wird die Blutung garantiert wieder schlimmer und sein Kreislauf wird das auch nicht mitmachen. Er kippt Ihnen um, bevor Sie bis drei gezählt haben.“  
  
Bei dieser Erklärung biss der ehemalige Kommissar frustriert die Zähne aufeinander, aber wenigstens glaubte er ihr. „OK, dann bleibt er erst einmal, wo er ist. Gibt’s hier Decke und Kissen?“  
Silkes Hand ruhte immer noch auf Boernes Brust, als sie nur knapp nickte. „Auf dem Sofa.“ Ihre Stimme klang schroffer, als sie das eigentlich wollte, aber die gesamte Situation zerrte an ihren Nerven.  
  
Nowak warf ihr einen langen, stirnrunzelnden Blick zu. „Reißen Sie sich zusammen, Silke. Sonst bekommen wir Schwierigkeiten“, brummte er letztendlich. Es war vielleicht nicht gerade eine Drohung, aber eine ernstgemeinte Ermahnung, die in seiner Stimme lag. Dann drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um und steuerte auf Boernes Arbeitsraum zu. Wenige Sekunden darauf kehrte er zurück und machte sich am Seziertisch zu schaffen, beschäftigte sich eine ganze Weile damit, es seinem Kollegen so bequem wie möglich zu machen.  
  
  
  
Silke war in der Zeit fast ausschließlich auf ihren beunruhigend stillen Vorgesetzten konzentriert, doch gerade, als ihr Blick einmal mehr zu Nowak und dem Verletzten gewandert war, regte Boerne sich endlich ein wenig.  
„Alberich? Was ist hier los?“ Er sprach noch flüsternd, aber zum Glück wieder besser verständlich.  
Sogleich ruckte ihr Kopf zurück zu ihm. Erleichterung durchflutete sie, als sie sah, dass er sie nun deutlich wacher fixierte und mit wenigen, leisen Worten brachte sie ihn auf den neuesten Stand. „Machen Sie bloß keinen Unsinn Chef, speziell der Typ im Flur ist gefährlich!“ schloss sie ihre hektischen Erklärungen.  
„Das ist mir nicht entgangen“, antwortete Boerne mit einer schmerzerfüllten Grimasse und versuchte dann wie eine Weile zuvor, sich in eine sitzende Position zu bringen.    
  
  
Diesmal half sie ihm bereitwilliger und als er sich schließlich aufgerichtet hatte, drückte sie den bleichen Mann gegen die Wand, wo er sich anlehnen konnte.  
Mit einem unterdrückten Stöhnen ließ er den Kopf an die kühle Mauer sinken und seine Augen fielen wieder zu; Silke brauchte kein Medizinstudium, um zu erkennen, dass er sich hundeelend fühlte. Auch wenn er es mit keinem Wort zugegeben hätte, war ihr klar, dass er unter starken Kopfschmerzen leiden musste.  
Sie konnte sich nicht zurückhalten, sie nahm seine Hand in ihre und drückte sie leicht. Ganz gegen ihre Erwartung ließ er das zu; mehr noch, er erwiderte den Druck und ließ ihre Finger auch danach nicht los.  
  
  
Nowak hatte sie mit einem Blick gestreift, kaum das Boerne wieder zu sich gekommen war. Ihm schien aber gleich klar zu sein, dass vom Professor im Moment keine Schwierigkeiten zu erwarten waren, er hatte sie wortlos gewähren lassen und sich wieder seinem Kollegen auf dem Seziertisch zugewandt.  
  
Seit einer Weile führte er nun schon ein leises, für Silke nicht verständliches Gespräch mit dem Verwundeten, schließlich richtete er sich auf und winkte sie ungeduldig zu sich.  
Boerne schreckte ein wenig zusammen, als sie ihre Hand aus seinem Griff löste und aufstand, und sogleich beugte sie sich noch einmal zu ihm herab. „Ich bin gleich wieder da, Chef. Ruhen Sie sich einfach aus, ok?“  
Er nickte schwach und ließ dann die Augen wieder zufallen.  
  
Sie drückte noch einmal seinen Arm, dann trat sie zu Nowak, der förmlich herausplatzte: „Ihm ist immer noch schwindelig. Können Sie ihm nicht helfen?“ Wieder hörte sie die deutliche Sorge in seiner Stimme. Sein Verhältnis zu dem jüngeren Mann war auf jeden Fall ein ganz anderes als das zu seinem Komplizen auf dem Flur, so viel stand fest.  
  
Silke legte zwei Finger an den Hals des Verletzten und fühlte seinen Puls. Er war schwach und schnell, sie war sicher, dass sein Blutdruck entschieden zu niedrig war. Als er ihre Hand fühlte, drehte er den Kopf und sah sie an; er schien ziemliche Schmerzen zu haben und wirkte sehr geschwächt.  
„Ich kann ihm einen Zugang legen und Infusionen anhängen, das reduziert den Schwindel hoffentlich etwas“, schlug sie vor. „Wenn Sie das nicht wollen, sollte er zumindest etwas trinken, wir haben Mineralwasser in der Küche.“  
Nowak nickte sogleich energisch. „Wir machen beides!“  
  
  
Er begleitete sie, als sie die benötigten Materialien zusammensuchte und wenige Minuten später tropfte die Infusion und Silke flößte dem verschwitzten Mann bedachtsam ein paar Schlucke zu trinken ein. Als er schließlich den Kopf vom Glas wegdrehte, legte Nowak ihn vorsichtig wieder ab. Der jüngere murmelte ein müdes „Danke“ und schloss dann die Augen. Er sah immer noch erschöpft aus, aber eindeutig etwas besser als wenige Minuten zuvor.  
Der ehemalige Kommissar drückte aufmunternd seine Schulter, dann blickte er Silke an und nickte ihr kurz zu.  
  
Sie verstand die Aufforderung, eilte zurück zu Boerne und ließ sich wieder neben ihm auf den Boden sinken. Der Professor rührte sich nicht, schien benommen zu dösen; der Verletzte auf dem Seziertisch lag ähnlich reglos.  
  
  
  
Für eine Weile verharrten sie alle schweigend, und Silke ließ ihre Blicke zwischen Boerne und den Eindringlingen hin und her schweifen, dankbar für die jede Minute Ruhe, die sie hatten. Doch ihr war ihr klar, dass diese Ruhe nicht lange anhalten würde.


	6. Drastische Maßnahmen

Als Nowak zum wiederholten Mal an diesem Tag besorgt die Decke vom Bein seines Kollegen hob und dann hektisch aufblickte, wusste Silke schon, was kommen würde.  
"Er blutet wieder!“

Sogleich kam sie auf die Füße, aber wie sie schon erwartet hatte, reichte Nowak das nicht. „Sie auch, Boerne!“, bellte er. „Na los, pennen Sie nicht rum!“

 

Boerne, der bei Nowaks aufgebrachtem Ausruf zusammengefahren war, rappelte sich mühsam auf. Er schüttelte jedoch kaum merklich den Kopf, als Silke Anstalten machte ihn zu stützen, sondern straffte sich vorsichtig und schritt dann auf den Verletzten zu.  
Sie folgte ihm und behielt ihn argwöhnisch im Auge, seine immer noch recht blasse Gesichtsfarbe gefiel ihr nicht; aber er bewältigte den Weg zum Seziertisch tatsächlich ohne Hilfe. Die Pause hatte seinem Kopf eindeutig gut getan, er wirkte nicht mehr so wackelig.

 

Eilig griff Silke nun eine Schere und durchschnitt den blutdurchtränkten Verband, den sie keine zwanzig Minuten zuvor so gewissenhaft angelegt hatte. Boerne hatte sich indessen, zum Glück ohne explizite Aufforderung, Handschuhe angezogen. Es schien ihm klar zu sein, dass jede Verweigerung der Zusammenarbeit im Moment nur negative Folgen nach sich ziehen konnte.

 

Kaum hatte Silke die Wunde freigelegt, schob er mit seiner typischen Bewegung die Brille hoch und nahm die Verletzung ganz genau in Augenschein.  
Nach kurzer Zeit schon richtete er sich wieder auf, griff wortlos die Kompressen, die sie ihm hinhielt und presste sie auf die Wunde, während sie sie mit einer neuen Binde festwickelte, um den Blutverlust weiterhin so gering wie möglich zu halten. Dabei wandte er sich Nowak zu und bestätigte exakt das, was Silke ebenfalls schon festgestellt hatte.  
„Die vordere Schienbeinarterie ist verletzt. Das muss von einem Gefäßchirurgen versorgt werden.“  
So genau wie sie gewusst hatte, dass er ihre Diagnose bekräftigen würde, so genau wusste sie außerdem, dass Nowak das nicht gefallen würde. 

 

Der ehemalige Kommissar schloss für einen Moment die Augen; als er sie schließlich wieder öffnete, starrte er ihren Vorgesetzten grimmig an. „Boerne, lügen Sie mich jetzt bloß nicht an. Ist eine Operation wirklich unumgänglich?“  
Boerne antwortete mit einer Gegenfrage: „Die Blutung ist unverändert stark, seit er getroffen wurde?“ Als Nowak nur kurz nickte, fragte ihr Vorgesetzter weiter: „Und sie pulsiert, ist Ihnen das aufgefallen?“  
Wiederum blieb dem ehemaligen Kommissar nichts anderes übrig, als das zu bestätigen.  
Daraufhin zuckte Boerne nur kurz mit den Schultern. „Sie können doch eins und eins zusammenzählen, oder?“ Er wies mit der Hand auf die besudelten Kompressen, als er abschließend feststellte: „Sie können froh sein, dass das verletzte Gefäß das schwächere des Unterschenkels ist und sich durch den Verband noch einigermaßen komprimieren ließ, sonst wäre er Ihnen längst verblutet.“ Er zog seine Handschuhe aus und warf sie auf den Tisch. „Die Arterie muss genäht werden, da führt kein Weg dran vorbei.“

 

Nun holte Nowak tief Luft und fixierte seinen bleichen, wie betäubt daliegenden Kollegen mit einem langen Blick. Er hatte Boernes Argumenten eindeutig nichts mehr entgegenzusetzen und als er kurz darauf wieder aufblickte, hatte er seinen Entschluss gefasst, das sah Silke ihm an.  
„Sie werden die Operation durchführen. Jetzt.“

Voller Sorge presste sie die Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammen; schon in dem Moment, in dem ihr Chef in der Rechtsmedizin aufgetaucht war, war ihr klar gewesen, dass es letztendlich zu dieser Forderung kommen musste. Nowak kannte Boernes berufliche Laufbahn und wusste, dass ihm nun ein ausgebildeter Chirurg zur Verfügung stand.  
Silke selber hegte auch keinerlei Zweifel daran, dass er dieser Aufgabe gewachsen war; aber natürlich nicht unter diesen Bedingungen, in dieser Umgebung.  
Nur würden Nowak solche Nebensächlichkeiten nicht interessieren.

 

Boerne begann, energisch den Kopf zu schütteln, unterbrach diese Bewegung aber gleich wieder und beschränkte sich auf ein aufgebrachtes: „Niemals! Das ist unter keinen Umständen zu verantworten!“ Silke machte unwillkürlich einen Schritt auf ihn zu, als er sich dabei für einen Moment am Seziertisch festhalten musste; die unbedachte Kopfbewegung hatte ihm eindeutig nicht gutgetan. Man merkte ihm die Folgen des Schlages jetzt gerade mehr als deutlich an, trotzdem hatte eine außerordentliche Vehemenz in seinen Worten gelegen. Und sie war Nowak nicht entgangen, sein Gesicht verfinsterte sich schlagartig, bevor er nun bedrohlich leise knurrte: „Wie Sie schon am eigenen Leib erfahren mussten, sind wir zu allem bereit. Also provozieren Sie mich nicht und tun Sie, was ich Ihnen sage!“

 

Der junge Mann vor ihr auf dem Tisch stöhnte ganz leise und sie legte wie beschwichtigend eine Hand auf seine Schulter, während Boerne, gänzlich unbeeindruckt von der Drohung seines Gegenübers, wieder das Wort ergriff: „Herrgott, schalten Sie jetzt endlich das bisschen Gehirn ein, das Sie besitzen! Einen solchen Defekt zu versorgen, ist ein mikrochirurgischer Eingriff, der ist hier nicht durchführbar, das müssten doch sogar Sie kapieren!“

Silke hielt erschrocken die Luft an; nicht einmal in einer Situation wie dieser schaffte es Boerne, sein loses Mundwerk unter Kontrolle zu halten. Wären ihre Knie nicht plötzlich so weich geworden, sie hätte ihn am liebsten getreten.  
Doch der ehemalige Kommissar blieb zum Glück ganz ruhig. Er ersparte sich jegliche Erwiderung, drehte sich stattdessen um und rief seinen Komplizen vor der Tür. „Uwe, komm her! Da oben ist inzwischen Feierabend, uns wird niemand mehr stören.“ 

 

Ein wenig erleichtert ließ sie den Atem entweichen. Sie hatte für einen Moment Sorge gehabt, der eindeutig extrem angespannte Nowak könnte sich ebenfalls zu Tätlichkeiten hinreißen lassen, aber er hatte sich wesentlich besser unter Kontrolle, als sein reizbarer Begleiter.  
Genau der schien ihn allerdings nicht gehört zu haben, und nach wenigen Sekunden brüllte Nowak nun doppelt so laut: „Verflucht Kern, sitzt du auf deinen Ohren? Schwing deinen Hintern hier rein und hilf mir!“  
Diesmal war er wohl bis in den Flur durchgedrungen. Die Schiebetür öffnete sich und der narbige Mann trat zurück in den Sektionsraum. 

Mit einem Blick nahm er die Situation auf. „Scheiße.“ Eilig kam er zu ihnen und musterte die blutigen Verbandsreste, die noch neben Silke auf dem Tisch lagen. Dann blickte er Nowak an. „Was hast du vor?“  
Nowaks Antwort war ruhig. „Professor Boerne wird operieren, Silke wird ihm dabei helfen.“

 

Silke schluckte trocken, während Boerne neben ihr sich versteifte und sogleich wieder loslegte. „Nun kommen Sie endlich zu Verstand! Das ist eine Rechtsmedizin, kein OP! Die Bedingungen hier sind absolut mangelhaft!“ Er klang immer noch respektlos und angreifend und auch die Hand, die sie zur Warnung auf seinen Arm legte, ließ ihn nicht verstummen. „Wir haben keine suffizienten Narkosemittel hier, keine Schmerzmittel, von den nötigen Instrumenten und Überwachungsgeräten ganz zu schweigen! Verstehen Sie mich?“  
Natürlich hatte Boerne Recht, doch es war wahrscheinlich sein Glück, dass Nowak wiederum keinerlei Interesse an seinem Ausbruch zeigte; auch wenn Boerne das vermutlich anders sah.  
Der ehemalige Kommissar wandte sich lediglich Kern zu: „Silke wird alle Materialien zusammentragen. Du hältst sie im Auge.“

 

Der Professor verschränkte die Arme, wurde ganz leise. „Sie können mich nicht dazu zwingen.“  
„Ich kann.“  
Boerne funkelte ihn an. „Die Verantwortung übernehme ich nicht.“  
Nowak lachte nur bellend auf. "Meine Güte Boerne, wann hören Sie endlich auf zu labern? Es muss Ihnen doch klar sein, dass das nichts nutzt.“  
Er machte eine knappe Kopfbewegung in ihre Richtung und seine Stimme wurde mit einem Male bedrohlich kalt. „Tun Sie endlich, was ich Ihnen sage, oder sie wird den Preis dafür bezahlen.“  
Silke wurde ganz übel; richtiggehend geschockt zuckte sie zusammen, als sein Kollege unmittelbar darauf einen Arm um ihren Hals legte, sie an sich zerrte und neben ihrem Ohr knurrte: „Oh, das gefällt mir. Da fällt mir doch gleich einiges ein.“ Sein Tonfall und sein heißer Atem in ihrem Nacken ließen keinen Zweifel daran, worauf er abzielte.

 

Silke begann unkontrolliert zu zittern und als sie ihren panischen Blick auf Boerne richtete, sah sie, dass inzwischen das letzte bisschen Farbe aus seinem Gesicht gewichen war.  
Doch Nowaks schneidendes: „Sowas gibt’s bei mir nicht und das weißt du ganz genau“, ließ sie ein wenig aufatmen; zumindest, bis er hinzufügte: „Es geht auch anders.“ Er nahm ihre Hand in seine große und die Haare an ihren Armen stellten sich auf, als er mit seinen rauen Fingerspitzen über ihren Handrücken fuhr. Gedankenverloren, ganz wie nebenbei bemerkte er: „Wenn ich hier eine Kugel durchjage, kann sie ihren Job an den Nagel hängen. Und ich glaube, dann würde für unseren guten Professor eine Welt zusammenbrechen.“ Er wandte seinen Blick nun Boerne zu und fragte lauernd: „Habe ich recht?“

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte Boerne sein Gegenüber an; und zum ersten Mal seit sie ihn kannte, sah Silke so etwas wie Angst darin schimmern.  
Schließlich entrang sich ihm ein heiseres Krächzen: „Nowak, das ist nicht Ihr Ernst. Lassen Sie sie da raus.“  
„Es ist mein voller Ernst. Ich bin kein Mörder, aber wenn Sie jetzt nicht auf der Stelle meinen Forderungen nachkommen, schwöre ich Ihnen, ich werde Silkes Leben zur Hölle machen. Also?"  
Er entsicherte seine Waffe und das war deutlich genug.

 

Als Boerne nach einigen, unendlich lang scheinenden Sekunden schließlich langsam nickte, verschwamm für einen Moment die Welt vor ihren Augen. Silke wusste nicht, was gerade stärker wog: die Dankbarkeit, dass er ihretwegen auf die Forderung der Kerle eingegangen war, oder die Heidenangst davor, was mit ihnen geschehen würde, falls die Operation nicht lief wie geplant.  
Denn die Gefahr war groß. So groß, dass sie sich nicht traute, genauer darüber nachzudenken.


	7. Auf Messers Schneide

Boerne hatte sie wortlos an sich gezogen, in dem Moment, in dem Kern und Nowak von ihr abgelassen hatten; Silke hatte sich für ein paar Sekunden verzweifelt an ihm festgekrallt, bis sie sich schließlich mit aller Kraft zusammenriss und sich von ihm löste. Sie konnte es sich jetzt nicht leisten, sich von ihrer Angst lähmen zu lassen.  
Als sie sich wieder einigermaßen unter Kontrolle hatte und es sogar schaffte, ihm ein halbherziges Lächeln zuzuwerfen, drückte er noch einmal ermutigend ihre Hände, bevor er sich abwandte und begann, ein leises Gespräch mit dem Verletzten zu führen.  
  
  
Silke übernahm dagegen die Operationsvorbereitungen, so wie Nowak es gefordert hatte.  
So schnell ihre zitternden Beine es zuließen, trug sie Instrumente, Infusionen und Verbandszeug zusammen. Aber bei jedem einzelnen Griff in die verschiedenen Schränke und Regale wurde der Kloß in ihrem Hals ein Stück dicker. Fast keine der eigentlich benötigten Materialen waren in der Rechtsmedizin vorhanden.  
Es gab nur ein altes Blutdruckmessgerät, um den Kreislauf des jungen Mannes einigermaßen im Auge zu behalten, keine sterilen Tücher zum Abdecken des Tisches und des OP-Gebiets; Händedesinfektionsmittel zum desinfizieren des Beines und der offenen Wunde verdiente nicht einmal den Namen Notlösung, und Nadel und Faden, die in ihrer Stärke dafür gemacht waren, den aufgebrochenen Brustkorb eines Obduktionspatienten wieder zu verschließen, waren wohl das Letzte, was ein Gefäßchirurg wählen würde, um eine dünne Arterienwand zu nähen.  
Aber das war alles, was sie hatte.  
  
Als sie schließlich schwer beladen wieder am Sektionstisch ankam, wandte Boerne, der über ein Blatt Papier gebeugt stand, sich für einen Moment zu ihr um und sie sah an seinem farblosen, grimmigen Gesicht, dass er sich der ganzen Probleme ebenso bewusst war, wie sie.  
  
  
Nur mit Mühe gelang es ihr, alle Sorgen beiseite zu schieben und sich auf ihre Aufgabe zu konzentrieren.  
Als sie dem Verletzten gerade eine neue Infusion anhängte, hielt Boerne ihr plötzlich den Zettel hin, auf dem er offensichtlich allerhand Berechnungen angestellt hatte. Stirnrunzelnd besah sie sich die Notizen, bis ihr klar wurde, was sie da in der Hand hielt. Ein erleichtertes Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus, das Boerne kurz erwiderte, als sie zu ihm aufblickte.  
Ihr wäre wohl nie wieder eingefallen, dass noch ein paar Ampullen Propofol im Laborschrank lagerten, aber im Gegensatz zu ihr hatte Boerne sich glücklicherweise daran erinnert. Er hatte dieses kurzwirksame Narkotikum einige Monate zuvor in der Apotheke bestellt, und durch verschiedenste Experimente nachzuweisen versucht, dass eine junge Frau auf eine ziemlich komplizierte Art und Weise damit umgebracht worden war. Zum Glück hatte er damals nicht die ganze Packung verbraucht.  
  
Das bedeutete, sie hatten zumindest die Möglichkeit, den Verletzten einigermaßen zu betäuben. Silke war darüber unglaublich erleichtert. Eine ihrer größten Sorgen war gewesen, wie sie den Mann während des Eingriffs ruhig halten sollten; sie hatte tatsächlich darauf gehofft, dass er innerhalb kürzester Zeit vor Schmerzen das Bewusstsein verlieren würde.  
Zum Glück war dieses Problem jetzt gelöst.  
  
  
  
Schließlich waren alle Vorbereitungen getroffen, so gut es eben ging und Boerne begann mit der Operation.  
Nowak war nach seiner energischen Aufforderung höchst widerwillig vom Tisch zurückgetreten und tigerte nun rastlos am anderen Ende des Raumes hin und her, Kern lehnte ein paar Meter entfernt am Schrank und wandte seinen stechenden Blick nicht eine Sekunde vom Professor ab. Zum Glück ließ der sich dadurch nicht beirren, er war nun ganz auf seine Aufgabe konzentriert.  
Wie er es ihr aufgetragen hatte, behielt Silke indessen die Atmung und den Kreislauf des Verletzten im Auge. Außerdem achtete sie penibel darauf, die von Boerne berechnete Dosis des Narkosemittels in den erforderlichen Abständen nachzuspritzen, damit er nicht zu wach wurde und begann, sich zu bewegen.  
  
Zügig eröffnete Boerne das Einschussloch so weit, dass er die Blutungsquelle ausmachen und die Schlagader abklemmen konnte. Nun beugte er sich mit gerunzelter Stirn über das Bein des jungen Mannes, starrte angestrengt durch die große Leuchtlupe, die sie eigentlich benutzten, um die Kleidung ihrer ermordeten Obduktionspatienten nach Spuren zu untersuchen und nähte das Gefäß mit akribischen, bedachtsamen Bewegungen.  
  
  
Nach einer Zeitspanne, die Silke wie eine Ewigkeit vorgekommen war, schien er diese Arbeit abgeschlossen zu haben. Er entfernte den Overholt, der als Arterienklemme hatte fungieren müssen und wandte seine Augen nicht von der Wunde ab. Erst eine ganze Weile später verkündete er leise: „Alles ist trocken.“  
Erleichtert atmete Silke auf; die Blutung war gestillt.  
Boerne machte sich nun daran, den Schnitt Schicht für Schicht wieder zu verschließen. Und endlich richtete er sich mit einem Seufzen auf und warf Nadelhalter und Faden auf das Tablett vor sich.  
  
Silke konnte nicht anders, als ihn anzustrahlen, doch Boerne lächelte nicht zurück. "Sie fühlen sich nicht zufällig inspiriert, mir beim Verbinden zu helfen?", murmelte er stattdessen, und jetzt, wo er ihr das Gesicht zuwandte, fiel ihr mit Schrecken auf, dass er mittlerweile wieder sehr blass geworden war und einen dünnen Schweißfilm auf der Stirn stehen hatte.  
Sogleich umrundete sie den Tisch und trat an seine Seite. „Ich mach‘ das schon, Chef“, sagte sie dabei bestimmt.  
Mit einem dankbaren Nicken ließ er sich das Verbandsmaterial aus der Hand nehmen, machte ein paar Schritte zur Seite und zog sich die improvisierte OP-Kleidung aus. Mit wachsender Besorgnis registrierte sie, dass er dabei kurz an die Wand taumelte. Er war nicht sicher auf den Beinen.  
  
  
Nowak bemerkte nichts davon, er war inzwischen herbeigeeilt, hatte sich besorgt neben seinen Komplizen gekauert und ließ ihn keinen Moment aus den Augen.  
Kern dagegen war Boernes Unsicherheit nicht entgangen; immer noch stand er mit verschränkten Armen an das Sideboard gelehnt und beobachtete ihn, das Gesicht zu einer höhnischen Fratze verzogen. Als er ihren Blick auffing, wurde sein spöttisches Grinsen noch breiter. Dann stieß er sich vom Schrank ab und schlenderte ebenfalls zum Sektionstisch.  
  
  
  
Während Silke sich nun auf ihre Aufgabe besann und endlich das Bein verband, begann der junge Mann bereits, sich ein wenig zu regen. Die Narkose ließ schon nach, er würde bald unruhig werden, es war davon auszugehen, dass er starke Schmerzen spüren würde, sobald er wieder zu sich kam.  
Aber nicht nur die Schmerzen würden ein Problem darstellen und Boerne sprach laut aus, was sie  sich selbst auch schon gedacht hatte.  
  
„Die Wunde wird sich innerhalb kürzester Zeit infizieren, wenn wir ihn nicht antibiotisch behandeln.“  
Nowak blickte stirnrunzelnd zu ihnen auf, während sein Komplize sogleich mürrisch forderte: „Dann besorgen Sie gefälligst was. Dieser Riesenkasten wird doch 'ne Apotheke haben?“  
Der Professor verdrehte nur kommentarlos die Augen. Kern, dem das nicht entgangen war, öffnete bereits zornig den Mund, doch Silke war schneller. „Die Klinikapotheke scheidet aus. Normalerweise brauchen wir hier unten keine Medikamente, deshalb können wir nur auf Sonderrezept bestellen. Und die werden vom Apothekenleiter auf Notwendigkeit geprüft, das dauert zwei Tage", erklärte sie, bevor er laut werden konnte.  
"Verdammt, lassen Sie sich was einfallen!" Nowak klang wieder mehr besorgt als aufgebracht.  
  
  
Fieberhaft grübelte sie, wie sie an die für den Verletzten lebensnotwendigen Medikamente kommen konnten und schließlich blickte sie auf. "Wir müssen uns irgendwo eine Packung leihen."  
Boerne schob seine Brille hoch und rieb sich das abgespannte Gesicht, brummte dabei eindeutig frustriert: "Herrgott Alberich, wie stellen Sie sich das vor? Sollen wir auf die Chirurgie marschieren und brav darum bitten?" Er ließ seinen Blick einmal an ihrer Statur auf und ab schweifen und sie wusste genau, worauf er sich bezog, als er fortfuhr: "Sie sind hier überall bekannt wie ein sehr kleiner, bunter Hund und bei mir sieht es nicht viel anders aus. Jeder weiß, dass unsere Patienten kein Antibiotikum mehr brauchen, da werden gleich neugierige Fragen kommen."  
  
"Ach Chef, natürlich müssen wir uns irgendwas ausdenken!" Energisch strich sie sich eine Haarsträhne hinter das Ohr. Sie brauchten einen Plan. Sie wollte sich nicht ausmalen, was Nowak und Kern mit ihnen machen würden, wenn der Zustand des jungen Mannes sich im Laufe der Nacht verschlechtern sollte.  
Schließlich machte sie den einzigen Vorschlag, der ihr auf die Schnelle eingefallen war: „Wir können nicht auf eine x-beliebige Station gehen, wir müssen zu Ihrem Freund Jaschke auf die Intensiv. Die haben auf jeden Fall, was wir brauchen. Ich werde denen sagen, dass Sie sich eine Angina eingefangen haben, aber morgen früh unter allen Umständen nach London fliegen wollen. Sie werden uns was geben, unter der Hand, ohne Rezept. Vielleicht kann ich dem Spätdienst sogar noch ein Schmerzmittel abschwatzen!"  
  
  
Boerne verzog wie gequält das Gesicht und ließ sich gegen die Wand sinken, als er skeptisch murmelte: "Kann sein, dass es klappt. Aber wenn Sie auf Michael stoßen, kommen Sie in Teufels Küche. Ich habe vorhin noch mit ihm telefoniert und er weiß, dass ich nicht krank bin. Wenn er misstrauisch wird, bringen Sie uns in größte Schwierigkeiten." Dabei warf er einen bezeichnenden Blick auf die beiden Bewaffneten, die ihrem Gespräch stirnrunzelnd folgten.  
Frustriert warf Silke die Arme hoch. "Meine Güte, haben Sie eine bessere Idee? Soll ich bei meinem Hausarzt ein Rezept besorgen und dann zum Apothekennotdienst fahren?" Etwas ruhiger fügte sie hinzu: „Ich werde ihn schon nicht treffen. Es ist gleich acht, er ist inzwischen bestimmt zu Hause.“  
Daraufhin seufzte Boerne nur tief und es war Nowak, der das Wort ergriff: "Wir machen, was Silke gesagt hat. Und zwar sofort."  
Sein Tonfall war eindringlich, als er Boerne fixierte. "Sie sind für Sebastian verantwortlich. Sie wissen, wer es ausbaden muss, wenn Sie Mist bauen." Dann drehte er sich zu seinem Komplizen um. "Uwe, du hast hier das Kommando, ich gehe mit auf die Intensivstation und sorge dafür, dass Silke sich nicht zu Dummheiten hinreißen lässt." Damit wandte er sich ihr zu und knurrte nur: "Los jetzt."  
"Moment noch. Ziehen Sie sich einen Kittel vom Chef über, dann sind Sie etwas weniger auffällig." Sie hob das Kinn und wies damit in Richtung von Boernes Büro. "Im Schrank, links."  
  
  
Ohne Kommentar betrat Nowak das Büro und steuerte den entsprechenden Schrank an und sogleich wandte Silke sich Boerne zu.  
"Großer Gott Chef, reißen sie sich bloß zusammen, während ich weg bin!", flüsterte sie drängend. Der Gedanke, den arroganten, impulsiven Professor mit dem aufbrausenden Kern allein zu lassen, bereitete ihr beinahe körperliche Schmerzen.  
Doch Boerne sah sie nur aufgebracht an, als er ebenso leise antwortete: "Machen Sie sich doch keine unnötigen Sorgen um mich, seien Sie lieber froh, dass Nowak mit Ihnen geht und nicht der da!“ Damit wies er in einer knappen Geste auf den narbigen Mann, der neben seinem schlafenden Kollegen am Seziertisch lehnte und sich eine Zigarette drehte. „Der würde doch schon über Sie herfallen, kaum dass Sie aus der Tür sind!"  
Da war ein Unterton in seiner Stimme, wie sie ihn noch nie von ihm gehört hatte; aber sie ging nicht darauf ein, sondern griff seine Hand. "Versprechen Sie mir, dass Sie ihn nicht provozieren. Bitte."  
"Wie kommen Sie darauf, dass ich ihn provozieren könnte?" Er klang so ehrlich erstaunt, dass Silke für einen Moment versucht war, die Augen zu verdrehen, doch da murmelte er leise: "Aber ich habe kein sehr gutes Gefühl, was Ihre Idee angeht." Er wirkte nun mindestens so besorgt um sie, wie sie es seinetwegen war, als er hinzufügte: "Ich hoffe, Sie wissen, was Sie tun."  
"Wird schon werden, Chef." Noch einmal drückte sie seine Hand, dann stand Nowak auch schon wieder hinter ihr, umfasste energisch ihren Oberarm und drängte sie aus dem Raum.  
  
  
  
Glücklicherweise war in der Rechtsmedizin längst Feierabend und Silke und ihr Begleiter erregten keine Aufmerksamkeit, als sie aus dem Treppenhaus schossen, durchs Foyer eilten und ohne einen Blick nach rechts oder links zu werfen, über den Parkplatz hasteten.  
Auch auf dem ganzen Weg quer über das Uniklinikgelände bis zur Waldeyerstraße und in den zweiten Stock zu der Station, die Boernes Freund leitete, begegneten sie niemandem, der von ihnen besondere Notiz genommen hätte.  
Schließlich waren sie ohne den Hauch eines Zwischenfalls vor der chirurgischen Intensivstation angekommen. Silke gratulierte sich selbst zu diesem Glück und Nowak schien darüber ebenfalls erleichtert, jedenfalls nickte er ihr kurz zu.  
Sie holte tief Luft, als sie an der Doppelflügeltür klingelte; jetzt musste sie nur noch das Pflegepersonal von ihrer Story überzeugen, dann waren sie im Nullkommanichts wieder zurück.  
  
Als sich einige Sekunden später die Tür öffnete und anstelle einer Intensivschwester Boernes Freund vor ihnen stand, wusste sie, sie steckte in Schwierigkeiten.


	8. Zu knapp

Silke hatte das Gefühl, Jaschke müsse ihren plötzlich rasenden Herzschlag hören können, als er sichtlich verwundert fragte: "Silke? Was machen Sie denn so spät hier?"  
Energisch riss sie sich zusammen. "Hallo, Professor Jaschke!"  
Sie schluckte trocken, weil ihre Stimme in ihren eigenen Ohren unglaublich heiser klang, und presste ihre Lüge dann ohne Punkt und Komma hervor: "Ich wollte fragen, ob Sie mir ein Antibiotikum und vielleicht auch ein Schmerzmittel mitgeben können. So wie es aussieht, hat der Chef sich eine Angina eingefangen, er kann kaum noch Schlucken und hat eindeutig Fieber. Aber natürlich gibt er das nicht zu und wie immer weigert er sich zum Arzt gehen. Und morgen fliegt er doch nach London, zu diesem Kongress..." Sie stockte hilflos und sah Jaschke fast verzweifelt an.

„Sie wollen mich auf den Arm nehmen, oder?“  
Das Gesicht des Professors hatte sich während ihrer hastigen Erklärung ärgerlich verzogen und Silkes Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. Reflexartig begann sie den Kopf zu schütteln, da fuhr er schon aufgebracht fort: „Ich habe doch vorhin noch mit ihm telefoniert. Glauben Sie, er hat auch nur mit einem Wort erwähnt, dass es ihm nicht gutgeht?" Eindeutig resigniert warf er die Arme hoch. „Meine Güte, manchmal möchte ich ihn zum Mond schießen! Wie kann man so stur sein?" 

 

Silke konnte für einen Moment kaum fassen, dass Jaschke ihr diese Lüge tatsächlich abgekauft hatte. Erleichtert ließ sie den Atem entweichen, von dem sie gar nicht gemerkt hatte, dass sie ihn angehalten hatte. „Sie wissen ja, wie er ist…“ murmelte sie dann mit zittriger Stimme und verspürte dabei fast ein schlechtes Gewissen Boerne gegenüber.  
„Ja, da haben Sie recht… es ist wirklich immer das Gleiche. Gut, dass wenigstens Sie auf ihn aufpassen.“ Der Oberarzt seufzte und winkte sie daraufhin energisch durch den Vorraum der Station auf den langen Flur. "Kommen Sie kurz rein, ich werde Ihnen was holen." Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich Nowak zu. "Michael Jaschke. Und Sie sind?"

Nowak hatte sich gut unter Kontrolle. Er griff sogleich die Hand, die Jaschke ihm so plötzlich hingestreckt hatte, und schüttelte sie. "Peter Heinrichs."  
"Er ist unser neuer Obduktionshelfer. Ich dachte, ich nutzte mal die Gelegenheit und führe ihn etwas auf dem Gelände herum", mischte Silke sich sogleich ein und betete, dass Jaschke nicht aufgefallen war, dass sie viel zu hektisch und viel zu unsicher geklungen hatte.

Aber der Professor war weiterhin ganz arglos. Er warf Nowak ein trockenes: "Na dann viel Spaß bei Ihrer neuen Aufgabe“ hin, und in seinem Gesicht spiegelte sich eine Mischung aus Schalk und komischer Verzweiflung wieder, als er mit den Schultern zuckte und augenzwinkernd hinzufügte: „Langweilig wird es Ihnen mit Ihrem neuen Chef bestimmt nicht so schnell…“  
Dann wandte er sich noch einmal Silke zu. „Ich bin gleich wieder da.“

 

Er eilte ein Stück den Gang hinab und kaum, dass er hinter einer der vielen Türen verschwunden war, ließ Silke sich mit einem zittrigen Seufzen gegen den Türrahmen sinken und fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch das Gesicht. Schließlich schaute sie wieder auf und stellte verwundert fest, dass Nowak ein wenig grinste und kurz den Kopf schüttelte, als er ihren fragenden Blick bemerkte.  
„Als ich sein Namensschild gelesen habe, dachte ich, wir sind geliefert“, brummte er leise.  
Silke, ein wenig überrascht über diese Worte, nickte nur. „Ich auch.“  
Nicht zum ersten Mal in den letzten Stunden hatte sie das Gefühl, dass Nowak wohl wirklich vor allem daran gelegen war, dass es seinem verletzten Kollegen besser ging.  
Eine leichte Hoffnung machte sich langsam in ihr breit; wenn weiterhin alles gut lief, konnten Boerne und sie vielleicht doch noch einigermaßen ungeschoren aus dieser ganzen Geschichte herauskommen.

 

Sie konnte diesen Gedanken nicht lange nachhängen, denn bereits wenige Sekunden später trat Jaschke zurück in den Flur, zwei Medikamentenschachteln in den Händen.  
Silke machte unwillkürlich einen Schritt auf ihn zu und wollte schon danach greifen, als er die Verpackungen neben sich auf eine Fensterbank warf. „Wissen Sie was, ich komme kurz mit. Ich will mir diesen Sturkopf anschauen, sicher ist sicher. Wer weiß, was er da ausbrütet, es sind einige unschöne Sachen im Umlauf.“  
Silke wurde siedend heiß und sie warf einen entsetzen Blick zu Nowak, der mit versteinerter Miene zusah, wie Jaschke in die Kleiderschleuse trat und gleich neben der Tür seine weißen Turnschuhe gegen Straßenschuhe tauschte.  
Panisch durchforschte sie ihr Gehirn nach irgendeinem Argument, irgendeinem Grund, um den Oberarzt von seinem Vorhaben abzubringen, doch ihr Kopf war wie leergefegt. Sie war nicht in der Lage einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, schien zu nichts anderem fähig, als nur mit offenem Mund zu beobachten, wie der Professor nun seinen Kittel weghängte, eine Lederjacke schnappte und dabei bemerkte: „Und ich werde ihm gehörig den Kopf waschen, das macht er besser nicht noch einm…“

Er führte den Satz nicht zu Ende, denn in diesem Augenblick polterten eilige Schritte über den Flur und gleich darauf schoss ein junger Arzt um die Ecke und rief aufgeregt: „Michael, die Nephrektomie blutet nach! Wir müssen den Bauch noch mal aufmachen!“

„Verdammt!“ Jaschkes Kopf war schon bei den lauten Fußtritten herumgefahren, und nun warf er seine Jacke zurück in die Umkleide und spurtete los, rief nur noch über seine Schulter: „Ich muss in den OP. Nehmen Sie die Sachen für Karl mit und zur Not schleppen Sie ihn heute Abend noch zum Arzt, versprochen?“  
Endlich fand Silke ihre Sprache wieder. „Ja, das mache ich, versprochen! Vielen Dank!“  
Sie sah Jaschke nur noch einmal kurz winken, dann war er um die Ecke verschwunden und Nowak und sie waren allein.

 

Silke war so mitgenommen von diesem Auf und Ab, dass sie für ein paar tiefe Atemzüge bewegungslos stehenblieb, bevor sie schließlich die Medizin schnappte, einen erleichterten Blick mit Nowak austauschte und sich dann endlich in Bewegung setzte.

 

Der Rückweg ins Institut kam ihr wesentlich länger vor, als der Hinweg; vielleicht, weil ihre Beine nach den wiederholten Adrenalinstößen so wackelig waren, dass sie die ersten Minuten kaum gehen konnte. Aber schließlich hatten sie auch diese Strecke ohne besondere Vorkommnisse bewältigt.  
Kaum im Keller angekommen, riss Silke die Schiebetür auf und rief einigermaßen stolz: „Es hat geklappt!“, während sie in den Raum eilte.  
Eine Sekunde später setzte sie ein erschrecktes: „Was ist denn hier los?“ hinzu.

Nowak neben ihr war schon fluchend vorangestürmt und sprang an den Sektionstisch, um dem sichtbar entnervten Kern dabei zu helfen, den gequält stöhnenden jungen Mann ruhig zu halten, während Boerne offensichtlich dabei war, eine neue Infusionsnadel zu legen.

„Er hat starke Schmerzen, wir kriegen ihn nicht gebändigt.“ Boerne war kaum zu verstehen, er hatte die Schutzkappe der Nadel, die er gerade mit den Zähnen abgezogen hatte, noch im Mundwinkel klemmen, hielt mit einer Hand eisern den Arm des Verletzten umklammert und schob jetzt in einer vorsichtigen Bewegung die spitze Stahlkanüle in die Vene.  
Silke schnappte sogleich das Pflaster, das er schon vorbereitet hatte und befestigte den neuen Zugang, kaum dass er an der richtigen Stelle lag. Mit wenigen Griffen hatte Boerne die Führungsnadel entfernt, die Infusion wieder angeschlossen und richtete sich dann mit einem unterdrückten Stöhnen auf.

Besorgt musterte Silke sein erschöpftes Gesicht, als er Richtung Kern murmelte: „Passen Sie gut auf, sonst reißt er diese auch gleich wieder raus.“  
Doch Kern hatte andere Pläne. „Vergiss‘ es Mann, ich brauch ´ne Pause!“ Aufgebracht fuhr er herum und blaffte Nowak an: „Ich steh‘ hier seit zwanzig Minuten und halte deinen Bruder fest, ich hab' die Schnauze echt voll! Was lässt er sich das Bein durchlöchern? Deswegen sitzen wir jetzt alle bis zum Hals in der Scheiße!“

Bevor Silke diesen plötzlichen Wutausbruch und die ebenso unerwartete Erklärung für Nowaks auffällige Besorgnis verdaut hatte, ließ Kern den Arm einfach los. „Ich geh‘ jetzt erst mal eine rauchen. Ihr seid dran!“  
Mit diesen Worten und ohne einen Blick zurück marschierte er zur Tür.

 

Boerne hatte geistesgegenwärtig wieder die Hand des Verletzten geschnappt und musterte nun mit gerunzelter Stirn den älteren Nowak, dessen Gesicht sich zu einer finsteren Grimasse verzogen hatte.  
Wenn Nowaks Blicke hätten töten können, Kern wäre schon nach zwei Metern zusammengebrochen, doch erstaunlicherweise verlor der frühere Kommissar kein einziges Wort, sondern konzentrierte sich fast unmittelbar wieder darauf, seinen Bruder zu beruhigen.

In Boernes Gesicht spiegelte sich Verwunderung, bis er sich einen Moment später zu ihr wandte und sich in einer müden Bewegung die Brille hochschob. „Wir brauchen unbedingt etwas gegen die Schmerzen, der Junge springt uns sonst vom Tisch. Ich kann ihm jetzt noch den Rest vom Propofol spritzen, aber wenn er dann wieder aufwacht, haben wir nichts mehr, um ihm zu helfen!“  
„Nein, lassen Sie das mit dem Propofol!“ Sogleich holte Silke die Medikamente aus der Tasche, die Jaschke ihr gegeben hatte. „Hier, ich hab was bekommen.“  
„Gott sei Dank!“ Boerne nahm ihr die Tabletten aus der Hand und nach einem kurzen Blick auf die Schachteln riss er sie auf und drückte mehrere heraus. Silke hatte sich indessen schon umgewandt und griff das Glas Mineralwasser.  
„Heben Sie ihn etwas an, damit er besser schlucken kann“, wies sie Nowak an, und er reagierte sofort. Vorsichtig fasste er seinen Bruder unter den Schultern und richtete ihn soweit auf, dass Silke ihm die Medikamente einflößen konnte.

„Wie lange wird es dauern, bis das Zeug wirkt?“ Der bärtige Mann klang angespannt und strich dem Verletzten in beruhigenden Bewegungen über die Schulter, kaum dass er ihn wieder abgelegt hatte.  
„Das Schmerzmittel? Sicher eine halbe Stunde“, brummte der Professor leise, während er weiterhin stoisch den Arm mit der Infusionsnadel hielt. Dabei beugte er sich zur Seite und hob mit der freien Hand die Decke an, um das verletzte Bein in Augenschein zu nehmen. Zu Silkes großer Erleichterung hatten die fahrigen Bewegungen des jungen Mannes bislang keine neue Blutung verursacht. Und sie mussten versuchen, dass das so blieb.

Aber es würde eine lange Nacht werden.


	9. Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm

Kern war irgendwann wieder aufgetaucht, hatte sich in den Schreibtischstuhl in Boernes Büro fallen lassen, die Füße auf dem Tisch abgelegt und die Augen geschlossen. Für ihn schien das Thema Krankenpflege endgültig abgehakt zu sein, er würdigte sie keines Blickes.  
  
Nowak dagegen wich seinem jüngeren Bruder natürlich keinen Schritt von der Seite. Da er ihn allein nicht stillhalten konnte, half Silke ihm, so gut es ihr möglich war.  
Auch Boerne stand noch bei ihnen; allerdings war Silke sich mittlerweile sicher, dass er langsam das Ende seiner Kräfte erreichte. Sie meinte zu erkennen, wie er sich immer schwerer am Tisch anlehnen musste, und seine zusammengekniffenen Augen verrieten, dass er wohl mit Schwindel zu kämpfen hatte. Aber natürlich hätte er niemals einen Ton gesagt, und Nowak war zu sehr auf den Verletzten fixiert, als dass ihm etwas aufgefallen wäre.  
Zumindest dachte sie das. Jedenfalls bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem der ehemalige Kommissar völlig unvermittelt zu Boerne blickte und ihn anwies: „Nun setzen Sie sich endlich. Wir kommen hier klar.“  
  
Boerne sah ihn für einen Moment stumm an, und obwohl es sicher gegen seinen Stolz ging, trat - oder besser gesagt taumelte - er letztendlich tatsächlich ein paar Meter vom Tisch weg. Unsicher stützte er sich an der Wand ab, bevor er sich mit geschlossenen Augen an den Kacheln herabrutschen ließ und dann erschöpft gegen das Regal an seiner Seite sank; offensichtlich ging es ihm noch um einiges schlechter, als Silke gedacht hatte.   
  
In diesem Augenblick war sie so besorgt, dass sie am liebsten gleich zu ihm gestürzt wäre. Doch auch wenn Nowak jetzt gerade bewiesen hatte, dass ihm Boernes Zustand nicht vollständig egal war, war sie absolut sicher, dass er auf ihre Hilfe nicht auch noch verzichten würde. So weit reichte sein Mitgefühl nun sicherlich nicht.  
Also riss sie sich zusammen und harrte beim Verletzten aus; als Nowak, der den zusammengesunkenen Boerne noch für einen Moment stirnrunzelnd gemustert hatte, einen kurzen Blick zu ihr warf, schaffte sie es sogar, ihm dankbar zuzunicken.   
Er nickte zurück.   
  
  
  
  
Es dauerte bestimmt eine Dreiviertelstunde, bis der junge Mann endlich ruhiger wurde und schließlich in einen leichten Schlaf fiel. Silke hatte sich während dieser Zeit allerdings kaum noch auf ihn konzentrieren können, immer verzweifelter klebten ihre Blicke stattdessen an Boerne, der sich wirklich keinen Millimeter gerührt hatte, seit er zu Boden gegangen war. Er war so still, er machte ihr Angst.  
  
  
Der Verband des Frischoperierten war zum Glück weiterhin trocken geblieben und dank der Infusionen hatten sich die Blutdruckwerte verbessert. Wiederholt hatte sie auch seine Temperatur kontrolliert, die zufriedenstellend niedrig war. Und nachdem sie noch eine neue Infusion angehängt hatte, machte Nowak endlich eine bezeichnende Kopfbewegung Richtung Boerne.  
  
  
  
Silke brauchte keine zweite Aufforderung, sogleich hastete sie zu ihrem reglosen Vorgesetzten und kauerte sich neben ihn. Als sie behutsam eine Hand auf seinen Arm legte und er daraufhin leise seufzte, ließ sie erleichtert ihren Atem entweichen; tief bewusstlos war er definitiv nicht, allerdings reagierte er zu ihrer Enttäuschung dann doch nicht weiter auf sie.   
  
„Professor?“ Unglücklich drückte sie seinen Arm. „Können Sie mich hören?“  
Boerne richtete sich nun etwas auf und blinzelte sie an und ein erleichtertes Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht; es verschwand aber sogleich wieder, als sie seinen gequälten Gesichtsausdruck sah.   
„Ach Chef“, seufzte sie mit gedämpfter Stimme. „Was ist das Schlimmste? Kopfschmerzen? Schwindel?“  
Boerne machte zu ihrem Leidwesen gar nicht erst den Versuch zu leugnen, er gab nur ein zustimmendes „…mhmm…“ von sich, bevor er die Augen wieder zufallen ließ.   
Ein deutlicheres Zeichen, dass es ihm wirklich schlecht ging, konnte es nicht geben. Er hatte eindeutig eine Gehirnerschütterung davongetragen, was bei der Wucht des Schlages, den er hatte einstecken müssen, nicht wirklich verwunderlich war. Allerdings schienen sich die Symptome in der letzten Stunde noch verschlimmert zu haben; in diesem Zustand hätte er jedenfalls keine Operation durchführen können.  
Besorgt fragte Silke sich, ob noch mehr hinter dieser Verschlechterung steckte und sie tastete, wie schon eine ganze Weile zuvor, seinen Hinterkopf ab. Boerne zuckte mit einem leisen Ächzen zusammen, aber er wehrte ihre Hand nicht ab; wahrscheinlich war ihm jede Bewegung zu anstrengend.  
  
Die Platzwunde blutete nicht mehr, stattdessen fühlte sie starre, verkrustete Haare und darunter eine Schwellung von mittlerweile erschreckenden Ausmaßen. „Meine Güte Chef, die Beule ist fast so groß wie ein Golfball! Es ist ein Wunder, dass er Ihnen nicht den Schädelknochen zertrümmert hat!“ Silke war ehrlich entsetzt.   
  
Aus dem Büro war ein abfälliges Schnauben zu hören, das zeigte, dass Kern ihren unterdrückten Ausruf gehört hatte; Nowak hatte aufgeschaut und warf ihr einen undefinierbaren Blick zu, Boerne dagegen hatte die Augen noch fester zugekniffen, murmelte dann aber leise: „Übertreiben Sie nicht Alberich, das ist ein Kopf und keine Eierschale. Alles halb so wild.“   
Es tat gut zu hören, dass er seine vorlauten Sprüche noch nicht ganz aufgegeben hatte; seine Versicherung klang allerdings nicht sehr glaubwürdig, angesichts seiner leisen und brüchigen Stimme. Dass er sich aus eigener Kraft nicht mehr aufrecht halten konnte und zurück gegen das Regal an seiner Seite rutschte, machte die Sache nicht besser.    
  
  
Mit einem langgezogenen Seufzen ließ Silke von ihm ab, stützte die Ellbogen auf die aufgestellten Knie und verbarg für ein paar Minuten ihr Gesicht in den Händen. Der Stress, dem sie seit der Sekunde ausgesetzt war, in der die Eindringlinge die Rechtsmedizin gestürmt hatten, die Angst, die Panik, all das brachte sie an ihre Grenzen. Sie hatte das Gefühl, kaum noch einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können.  
  
Boerne neben ihr stöhnte ab und zu ganz leise; hinten am Tisch hätte sie die nahezu unhörbaren Geräusche wohl gar nicht wahrgenommen, aber als sie nun so neben ihm saß, zuckte sie bei jedem seiner gequälten Laute heftig zusammen.  
Nur leider konnte sie ihm in keiner Weise helfen. Gegen seinen Schwindel war sie machtlos und Nowak nach einer Schmerztablette zu fragen, ersparte sie sich – es war klar, dass er die für seinen Bruder einbehalten würde.   
  
Niedergeschlagen rieb sie sich die brennenden Augen, als der ehemalige Kommissar plötzlich brummte: „Von mir aus können Sie ihm was zum Kühlen holen.“  
Fassungslos blickte Silke auf; ganz ungläubig, dass sie nicht längst selber auf diese Idee gekommen war, und zu perplex, um sich zu bedanken, flüsterte sie dann: „Ich brauche auch noch ein Tuch.“   
Nowak zuckte mit den Schultern. „Na los.“  
  
  
Silke sprang so schnell auf, dass sie fast ins Stolpern gekommen wäre, aber kaum hatte sie ihr Gleichgewicht wiedergefunden, eilte sie ins Labor und holte einen Kühlakku. In der Küche schnappte sie dann noch ein Trockentuch, schlug das Coolpack schon darin ein, während sie zurück an Boernes Seite hastete. Kaum bei ihm angekommen, ging sie neben ihm in die Knie, legte eine Hand an seine Wange und warnte ihn leise: „Vorsicht Chef, jetzt wird’s kalt.“ Dann platzierte sie das Eis behutsam in seinem Nacken.  
Boerne verkrampfte sich und biss die Zähne zusammen, als sie das Gelkissen vorsichtig in Form drückte, aber nach einigen Sekunden entspannte er sich wieder und sackte mit einem leisen Seufzen noch etwas schwerer gegen das Regal.   
  
  
Angespannt beobachtete Silke für die nächsten Minuten sein Gesicht und zu ihrer großen Erleichterung schien die Kälte seinem Kopf gut zu tun. Er stöhnte nicht mehr so oft und die steile Falte auf seiner Stirn, die ein deutliches Zeichen für sein Unwohlsein gewesen war, schwächte sich zumindest ein klein wenig ab.  
Erschöpft ließ sie sich nun selber zurück gegen die Wand sinken; der lange Tag forderte seinen Zoll.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigte Silke, dass es inzwischen auf 23 Uhr zuging und außer Kern und ihr schien niemand mehr wach zu sein.  
  
In regelmäßigen Abständen war sie aufgestanden, um die Beinwunde sowie die Temperatur des Verletzten zu überprüfen. Sebastian Nowak bemerkte nichts davon, er schlief tief und ruhig. Zu ihrer Befriedigung stellte Silke fest, dass inzwischen ein wenig Farbe in sein Gesicht zurückgekehrt war.  
  
Der ehemalige Kommissar war eindeutig erleichtert über diese Entwicklung. Er hatte sich mittlerweile einen Stuhl geholt, sich neben seinen Bruder gesetzt und die Augen geschlossen. Sie konnte natürlich nicht sicher sein, aber er sah aus, als sei er innerhalb kürzester Zeit eingedöst.  
  
Ob Boerne wirklich schlief, wusste sie nicht genau. Er war immer weiter in Schieflage geraten, lag zusammengesunken halb auf dem Boden, halb an das Regal gelehnt und hatte sich seit zwei Stunden nicht mehr gerührt. Weder, als sie ihm vorsichtig ihren gefalteten Kittel unter den Kopf geschoben hatte, noch, als Nowak ihr erlaubt hatte, den aufgetauten Kühlakku gegen einen neuen auszutauschen, hatte er ein Lebenszeichen von sich gegeben.   
Er sah so elend aus; Silkes Unruhe nahm immer mehr zu. Zum wahrscheinlich hundertsten Mal heute legte sie vorsichtig zwei Finger an seinen Hals und fühlte seinen Puls. Die Schläge unter ihren Fingerspitzen waren schwach und zügig; erleichtert darüber, dass es weiterhin kein langsamer Druckpuls war, der auf eine wirklich schwerwiegende Kopfverletzung hingedeutet hätte, zog sie die Hand wieder zurück.   
  
Weil sie im Augenblick nichts anderes tun konnte, machte sie es sich selber so bequem, wie es auf dem harten, kalten Fußboden eben ging, und schloss die Augen.  
Fünf Minuten ausruhen.   
  
  
  
Sie fuhr aus ihrem halbschlafartigen Zustand hoch, als sich plötzlich eine Hand über ihren Mund legte und eine Pistole an ihren Hals gepresst wurde.   
„Ganz ruhig, Kleine!“, wisperte Kerns Stimme unmittelbar neben ihrem Ohr. „Wenn du nur einen Ton sagst, mache ich dich kalt.“  
Silkes Puls begann in ihren Ohren zu rauschen, sie hörte kaum, wie Kern weiter raunte: „Und nicht nur dich, wenn du jetzt Scheiße baust, werde ich auch noch Boerne abmurksen. Ich denke, die Schuld willst du nicht auf dich laden, oder?“   
Als er die Pistole wie auffordernd noch etwas fester in ihren Hals drückte und zischte: „Haben wir uns verstanden?“ blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als mit dem Kopf zu nicken.   
„Gut so! Glaub‘ mir, im Gegensatz zu Nowak ist mir scheißegal, ob ihr lebt oder nicht!“   
  
Nahezu lautlos zog er sie auf die Füße, zerrte sie fest an sich und drängte sie Richtung Schiebetür.   
Die geschockte Silke ließ sich mitschleifen; Panik schnürte ihr die Kehle zu, sie war unfähig, auch nur einen Laut von sich zu geben.   
Es war eindeutig, was Kern von ihr wollte; die Beule, die sich in ihren Rücken drückte, als er sie vor sich her schob, war absolut unmissverständlich. Und es war weiterhin klar, dass er seine Drohung ohne zu zögern wahrmachen würde, wenn sie nicht kooperierte.  
  
Es stieg eine solche Welle von Übelkeit in ihr auf, dass ihr die Knie weich wurden.   
Doch Kern schleppte sie gnadenlos weiter.  
Er ließ ihr keine Chance.


	10. Eskalation

Sie waren fast an der Schiebetür angekommen, als in Silkes Rücken mit einem Mal ein zorniges „HÄNDE WEG VON IHR!!!“ ertönte. Zeitgleich wurde der Arm, der die Waffe an ihren Hals presste, so kraftvoll weggerissen, dass Silke halb um ihre eigene Achsel gewirbelt wurde und Kern die Pistole im hohen Bogen aus der Hand flog. Nowak und sein Bruder am Sektionstisch fuhren im selben Moment erschrocken auf, in dem sie irgendwo im Raum klappernd auf die Fliesen schlug.  
  
  
Mit einem unartikulierten Aufschrei stieß der so plötzlich entwaffnete Kern Silke von sich weg und fuhr zu seinem Angreifer herum.   
Sie konnte sich nicht rechtzeitig abfangen, schlug hart gegen die Schiebetür und rutschte daran zu Boden. Benommen beobachte sie, wie der narbige Mann gleich darauf durch einen Stoß des Professors zu Boden ging, bevor er auch nur den Arm zum Schlag erheben konnte.  
  
Wie durch einen leichten Nebel hindurch sah sie dann, wie der aschfahle, unsicher schwankende Boerne sich von ihm abwandte und offensichtlich besorgt auf sie zu eilte, so schnell sein Zustand es zuließ; aber sogleich rappelte sich auch Kern wieder auf. Das Gesicht zu einer wutentbrannten Fratze verzogen, riss er dabei ein kleines Klappmesser aus der Tasche und warf sich in zwei pantherartigen Sätzen auf den nichtsahnenden Professor.   
  
  
Silke hatte erschrocken aufgeschrien, kaum dass sie das Messer hatte aufblitzen sehen, aber die Warnung kam zu spät; bevor Boerne reagieren konnte, rammte Kern ihm die Klinge bis zum Anschlag in die Seite, riss sie fast unmittelbar wieder heraus und hob den Arm zu einem erneuten Stoß. Doch er kam nicht mehr dazu ihn auszuführen, denn gerade noch rechtzeitig zerrte der herbeigeeilte Nowak seinen rasenden Komplizen vom Professor weg, verhinderte in letzter Sekunde, dass er ein zweites Mal zustach.  
  
  
In dem Augenblick, in dem sich Kerns krallenartiger Griff von ihm löste, sackte Boerne mit einem erstickten Keuchen in die Knie. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war so fassungslos und schmerzverzerrt, vor Entsetzen wimmernd krabbelte Silke auf ihn zu und fasste ihn an den Schultern, versuchte verzweifelt, ihn zu stützen, als er nach zwei Sekunden geschockter Starre kraftlos nach vorne sank.  
  
  
Es war eindeutig, dass Kern nun vollständig rot sah; während Nowak ihn umklammerte und ihn mit brachialer Gewalt vom Professor wegschleifte, wehrte er sich mit aller Kraft und riss in einer letzten brutalen Attacke seinen Fuß hoch.   
Das geschah zu schnell, als das Silke den Verletzten noch hätte beiseite ziehen können; Kerns schwerer Stiefel traf den langsam vornüber sinkenden Boerne am Kinn. Es gab ein Geräusch wie einen Peitschenknall, als Boernes Kiefer zusammenschlugen und sein Kopf ihm in den Nacken flog. Er wurde Silke förmlich aus den Händen gerissen und krachte einen Meter von ihr entfernt auf den Rücken, ohne sich zu rühren.  
  
Silke, die durch den unerwarteten Ruck ihr Gleichgewicht verloren hatte und ebenfalls zu Boden gegangen war, starrte nur wie gelähmt auf ihren bewegungslosen Vorgesetzten; für einen Moment war sie sicher, dass Kerns wuchtiger Tritt ihm das Genick gebrochen hatte.   
  
  
  
Kern versuchte weiterhin, sich aus Nowaks Umklammerung freizukämpfen, doch das ließ der ehemalige Kommissar nicht zu. Nach ein paar Sekunden unnachgiebigen Ringens hatte er ihn in die Knie gezwungen. Mit einem Würgegriff drückte er ihm die Luft ab und schleppte ihn in Richtung Büro, während er Silke über die Schulter zubellte: „Kümmern Sie sich um ihn!“  
  
  
Die Aufforderung war wie ein Weckruf; die paralysierte Silke löste sich endlich aus ihrer Schockstarre und warf sich neben Boerne auf die Knie.  
Sie spürte die Tränen nicht, die ihr über die Wangen rannen - sie war nur voller Panik auf den regungslosen Mann vor sich fixiert, dessen Blut in dicken Tropfen durch das Hemd quoll und auf dem Boden bereits langsam aber sicher eine Lache bildete.  
  
  
Verzweifelt suchte sie nach Lebenszeichen, doch ihre Hände zitterten so sehr, dass es ihr völlig unmöglich war, einen Puls zu fühlen. Nach wenigen Sekunden gab sie den Versuch auf, hielt in ihrer Not ein Ohr ganz nah über Boernes Mund und presste beide Hände auf seine Rippen. Sie konnte ein erleichtertes Schluchzen kaum zurückhalten, als sie flache Atemzüge spürte.  
  
In fahrigen Bewegungen zerrte sie nun sein Hemd aus der Hose, suchte hektisch nach der Einstichwunde. Aber sie konnte sie nicht gleich finden. Erst, als sie seinen erschlafften Körper unter Aufbietung all ihrer Kräfte ein Stück auf die Seite gedreht hatte, entdeckte sie die schmale, tiefe Verletzung, die Kern ihm beigebracht hatte: seitlich am Rücken, knapp über dem Beckenknochen.   
  
Doch für einen längeren Blick blieb keine Zeit, sie konnte Boerne allein nicht halten. Es blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als ihn zurück auf den Rücken sinken zu lassen. Kaum, dass er lag, riss sie sein blutdurchtränktes Hemd so gewaltsam auseinander, dass die Knöpfe in alle Richtungen flogen. Dann ballte sie den Hemdflügel zusammen, presste ihn von unten gegen die Einstichstelle und übte gleichzeitig mit der anderen Hand von seiner Bauchdecke aus heftigen Gegendruck aus, um die stark blutende Wunde noch fester zu komprimieren.   
„Tut mir leid Chef, aber es geht nicht anders“, wisperte sie heiser und ließ sein Gesicht dabei keine Sekunde aus den Augen, hoffte auf irgendeine Reaktion. Doch der kreidebleiche Mann rührte sich nicht. Er schwebte in einer zu tiefen Bewusstlosigkeit, spürte die Schmerzen nicht, die sie ihm zufügte.    
  
  
  
Als Nowak plötzlich an ihre Seite trat und sich zu ihr hockte, blickte Silke hastig zu ihm auf und drängte: „Er braucht einen Arzt!“ Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was er mit Kern gemacht hatte, und es war ihr im Augenblick auch vollständig egal; ihre Gedanken kreisten einzig und allein um Boerne.  
Doch Nowak lehnte ihre Bitte entschieden ab. „Kommt nicht in Frage.“  
  
In diesem Augenblick zerbrach etwas in ihr. Die verschmierten Hände weiterhin mit aller Kraft auf Boernes Seite gepresst, schrie sie ihren ehemaligen Kollegen an: „MEIN GOTT, SEHEN SIE NICHT, WIE ER BLUTET? ER MUSS INS KRANKENHAUS!!!"  
  
In jedem anderen Moment hätte sie sich wahrscheinlich über ihre eigene Vehemenz erschreckt, doch inzwischen war sie an einem Punkt angekommen, an dem ihr alles egal war. Tränen ohne Ende rannen ihr aus den Augen, doch sie weigerte sich sie fortzuwischen, weil sie dafür die Hände von der Wunde hätte nehmen müssen.  
  
  
Aber ihr Ausbruch bewirkte rein gar nichts; Nowak sah sie für einen Moment wortlos an, dann stand er auf und holte die Kiste mit dem Verbandsmaterial, das Silke für die Operation zusammengetragen, aber nicht benutzt hatte.   
„Ich wollte nicht, dass das passiert“ brummte er, als er ihr den Kasten hinhielt. "Das müssen Sie mir glauben.“   
Als Silke den Kasten nicht annahm, legte er ihn neben Boerne ab.  
  
  
Fassungslos sah sie von der Plastikkiste auf, in sein Gesicht. „Bitte.“ Ihre Stimme war nur noch ein zittriges Flüstern. „Sie können ihn doch hier nicht so liegen lassen.“  
Doch Nowak reagierte nicht auf ihr Flehen; in seinen Augen lag Bedauern, aber gleichzeitig eine unerbittliche Entschlossenheit, als er leise klarstellte: „Sebastian wird sich hier so lange ausruhen, wie es geht. Wir fahren morgen früh, Boerne muss ohne Arzt klarkommen, bis wir verschwunden sind. Versorgen Sie ihn, so gut Sie können."   
  
  
Für die Dauer eines zittrigen Atemzugs schloss Silke die Augen. Übelkeit stieg in ihr auf, als wirklich einsank, was Nowaks Entscheidung bedeutete: Boerne würde die so dringend benötigte ärztliche Hilfe vorläufig nicht erhalten, es war an ihr, ihn lebend durch die nächsten Stunden zu bringen. Allein an ihr.  
  
Aber sie würde jede einzelne Sekunde um ihn kämpfen.


	11. Verzweiflung

Mit einem entschlossenen Ruck wandte sie sich wieder dem Verletzten zu, riss sich mit aller Kraft zusammen. Je länger sie wertvolle Zeit verschwendete, desto mehr Blut verlor er. „Sie müssen mir helfen!“   
Nowak nickte ruhig. „Was soll ich tun?“  
„Setzen Sie ihn etwas auf, ich muss ihn verbinden.“  
  
  
So schnell sie konnte, bereitete Silke die Verbandsmaterialien vor, dann schob Nowak auf ihre Anweisungen hin die Hände unter Boernes Achseln, um ihn aufzurichten.   
Als sein Oberkörper angehoben wurde, kippte Boernes Kopf unkontrolliert nach hinten. Hastig beugte Silke sich vor und stützte ihn, verfluchte sich gedanklich dafür, dass sie nicht besser aufgepasst und diese unnötige, ruckartige Bewegung verhindert hatte. Sie war sicher, dass alle Muskeln und Bänder in seinem Nacken überdehnt sein mussten, wenn es durch Kerns brutalen Tritt nicht gar zu Verletzungen an der Halswirbelsäule gekommen war.   
Sie hatte allerdings keine Möglichkeit das herauszufinden, konnte nur hoffen, dass ihre Unachtsamkeit Boernes Zustand nicht noch verschlimmert hatte.  
  
Als Nowak ihn schließlich weit genug aufgerichtet hatte, bettete sie Boernes Kopf behutsam gegen seine Schulter. „Passen Sie auf, dass sein Kopf nicht noch einmal so wegfällt, ja?“, bat sie unglücklich und der Angesprochene nickte verstehend und legte seine Hand auf Boernes Stirn.   
Er hielt den Kopf die ganze Zeit vorsichtig gegen seine Schulter gedrückt, als Silke nun mit aller Kraft einen dicken Stapel Kompressen über die Wunde presste und sie mit einer breiten, langen Wickel fixierte, die sie wieder und wieder so stramm um seinen Unterleib wand, wie es eben vertretbar war.  
  
Schließlich signalisierte sie ihrem Helfer, dass sie mit ihrer Arbeit fertig war und kaum, dass Nowak den Professor wieder auf dem Boden abgelegt hatte, begann sie, ihn behutsam in eine der stabilen Seitenlage ähnliche Position zu bringen.  
Nowak verstand schnell was sie bezwecken wollte und übernahm es, den besinnungslosen Mann zu drehen, während sie seinen Kopf stabilisierte.   
Es ging ihr mit der Lagerung allerdings nicht nur darum, dass Boerne nicht ersticken konnte. Sie war sich sicher, dass der Verband, so straff er auch gewickelt war, nicht ausreichte, um die Blutung zu stillen. Ohne weitere Maßnahmen war es nur eine Frage von Minuten, bis die Kompressen komplett durchtränkt sein würden, deshalb hatte Silke den Bewusstlosen auf seine verletzte Seite gelagert, sprang nun eilig auf und holte den Kittel, den sie ihm am frühen Abend als Kopfkissen untergeschoben hatte. Sie faltete ihn zu einem schmalen, langen Streifen und rollte ihn so stramm zusammen, wie sie konnte. Mit Nowaks Hilfe schob sie den festen Ballen dann in Höhe der Stichverletzung unter Boernes Seite, damit die Wunde durch den Druck seines Körpergewichtes auf den unnachgiebigen Widerstand der Stoffrolle zusätzlich zusammengepresst wurde.   
Das schien auch gut zu funktionieren; aber Silke war klar, dass Boerne diese sicher extrem unbequeme Position nur besinnungslos ertragen konnte. Sobald er wieder zu sich kam, würde er die zusätzlichen Schmerzen, die ihm dadurch entstehen mussten, wohl kaum aushalten können.  
  
  
  
Während der letzten Minuten hatte Nowak sich nicht von ihr wegbewegt und ihre Anweisungen kommentarlos ausgeführt. Erst, als Silke sich schließlich seufzend aufrichtete und sich mit einer zittrigen Hand durch die Haare fuhr, kam er auf die Beine und trat zu seinem Bruder an den Tisch.  
  
Sebastian Nowak richtete sich auf einen Ellenbogen auf, und als der ehemalige Kommissar sich ihm näherte, nahm er das Sofakissen und hielt es ihm hin. „Gib ihm das, er braucht es dringender als ich.“ Er wirkte einigermaßen erschüttert, hatte die ganze Zeit mit weit aufgerissenen Augen beobachtet, wie sie Boerne versorgten.  
Doch Nowak legte das Kissen auf den Tisch und drückte den Verletzten mit sanfter Gewalt darauf zurück. „Leg‘ dich hin, du bist wieder weiß wie die Wand.“ Da lagen Ermahnung und Besorgnis gleichermaßen in seiner Stimme. Dann wies er auf die Decke. „Aber wenn dir nicht kalt ist, kannst du die meinetwegen abgeben.“  
  
Ein unmittelbares Nicken war die Antwort und Nowak nahm die Decke, schlug sie grob zusammen und warf sie Silke zu. „Hier. Die sollte als Kissen funktionieren.“   
Bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, drehte er sich von ihr weg und ging Richtung Büro. „Ich muss nachsehen, ob Uwe schon wieder wach ist.“   
  
Silke hatte gerade begonnen die Decke zu falten, aber Kerns Name ließ sie erschreckt in ihrer Bewegung innehalten. Gleichzeitig brachte ein leises: „Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?“ des jungen Nowak den Älteren dazu, sich zu ihm zurückzudrehen. „Ich hab ihn ruhiggestellt. Aber wohl nur für ein paar Minuten.“ Dann warf er ihr einen kurzen Blick zu, schien ihre Gedanken lesen zu können. „Er wird das Büro nicht mehr verlassen, bis wir hier verschwinden. Ich garantiere es Ihnen.“    
Alles, was Silke als Erwiderung bewerkstelligte, war ein lahmes Nicken.  
  
„Aber was, wenn der Professor stirbt? Dann werden wir wegen Mordes gesucht!“   
Silkes Magen zog sich bei diesen Worten schmerzhaft zusammen und auch der Angeschossene klang besorgt und aufgebracht, als er fortfuhr: „Wie konnte er so durchdrehen? Was machst du denn jetzt mit ihm?“  
  
Sein Bruder sah ihn einen Moment still an, dann zuckte er nur mit den Schultern. „Was soll ich mit ihm machen? Du weißt, dass wir ihn brauchen.“ Damit drehte er sich wieder um und setzte seinen Weg fort.  
Der Verletzte sah ihm noch einen Moment nach, ließ schließlich die Augen zufallen und murmelte ein ergebenes: „Ja, ich weiß." Und da war ein Unterton bei diesen Worten, es schien Silke fast, als höre sie Abscheu in seiner Stimme.   
  
  
Doch dann wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie sich hatte ablenken lassen und sogleich wandte sie sich wieder Boerne zu.  
Schnell faltete sie die Decke in eine kissenähnliche Form und bettete seinen Kopf behutsam auf dem weichen Polster. Beunruhigt stellte sie dabei fest, wie kalt und klamm Boerne sich mittlerweile anfühlte, registrierte besorgt den feinen Schweißfilm, der auf seiner Haut glänzte. Außerdem hatten mittlerweile sogar die Lippen in seinem ohnehin schon so blassen Gesicht sämtliche Farbe verloren.   
Sie kannte die Symptome, hatte befürchtet, dass es dazu kommen würde; als sie ihre Finger an seinen Hals und eine Hand auf seine Seite legte, fühlte sie wie erwartet einen rasenden, schwachen Puls und zu schnelle, flache Atemzüge.   
  
In diesem Moment trat Nowak zurück in den Raum und hastig blickte sie zu ihm auf. „Er rutscht in einen Schock!“ Die Worte sprudelten nur so aus ihr heraus. „Sein Blutdruck ist sicher total im Keller, er braucht Infusionen und muss warmgehalten werden!“  
  
Nowak zuckte mit den Schultern. „Tun Sie, was Sie für richtig halten, ich brauche nicht für jeden Handschlag eine Rechtfertigung. Sie können sich hier frei bewegen. Aber wenn Sie versuchen zu fliehen, werden Sie es für den Rest Ihres Lebens bereuen.“    
Sein Tonfall machte deutlich, dass er es bitterernst meinte. Silke schluckte nur trocken und nickte, dann sprang sie auf und holte alles zusammen, was sie benötigte, um Boernes Kreislauf zu stabilisieren.  
  
  
Sein Blutdruck war, wie befürchtet, gefährlich niedrig. Wie am frühen Abend schon den jungen Nowak versorgte sie nun auch ihn mit einer Infusionsnadel, allerdings zitterten ihre Hände diesmal so sehr, dass sie mehrmals zustechen musste, bevor sie die Vene endlich traf.   
Aber schließlich hatte sie es bewerkstelligt, ihm den so dringend benötigten Zugang zu legen und schloss eilig die erste Infusionsflasche an.   
Dann hastete sie in den Vorratsraum und holte einen Stapel Laken aus dem Schrank, verdrängte angestrengt jeden Gedanken daran, dass sie sie normalerweise verwendeten, um ihre Obduktionspatienten damit abzudecken. Diese Tücher waren das, was einer Decke am nächsten kam und entscheidend war, dass Boerne nicht noch weiter auskühlte. Alles andere war nebensächlich.  
Nach einem letzten Blick auf den glücklicherweise noch trockenen Verband breitete sie vorsichtig ein halbes Dutzend der großen, weißen Laken über ihm aus und steckte sie behutsam um ihn fest, um seinen geschwächten Körper vor der Kälte des Fußbodens zu schützen.  
  
  
Damit hatte Silke vorerst alles in ihrer Macht stehende getan, um Boerne zu helfen.  
Mit einem langgezogenen Seufzen ließ sie sich nun neben ihn auf den Boden sinken und holte ein paarmal tief Luft. Ihr war ein wenig schwindelig, sie fühlte sich so ausgelaugt wie selten zuvor in ihrem Leben.   
Eigentlich hätte sie sich jetzt umziehen und waschen müssen, blutverschmiert, wie ihre Kleidung und ihre Hände waren; doch stattdessen lehnte sie den Kopf an die Wand und für einen kurzen Moment hatte sie zu nichts anderem die Kraft, als ihren Vorgesetzten anzusehen.  
  
Sie hoffte so sehr, dass er bald zu sich kommen würde, aber er hatte sich noch keinen Millimeter gerührt, hatte auf keine ihrer Maßnahmen reagiert, egal, wie unangenehm oder schmerzhaft sie für ihn gewesen sein mussten. Er schien so weit weg, war so still; seine Atemzüge waren derart flach, dass man die Bewegungen seines Brustkorbes kaum erahnen konnte.   
Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, schob sie die Decken ein kleines Stück von seinem Arm zurück, umfasste behutsam seine kalte Hand und legte zwei Finger an sein Handgelenk. Sie brauchte das Gefühl seines Herzschlags unter ihren Fingerspitzen, auch wenn das Klopfen weiterhin viel zu schnell und viel zu schwach war; sie brauchte die Bestätigung, dass er noch bei ihr war.   
  
  
Und während sie weiter seine Hand hielt, erschöpft auf sein beängstigend weißes Gesicht starrte und ihre Gedanken zum ersten Mal seit Beginn dieser letzten, dramatischen Minuten zur Ruhe kamen, wurde ihr nochmals ganz bewusst, was alles passiert war… was ihr beinah passiert wäre, wenn Boerne nicht eingegriffen hätte; was Kern ihm angetan hatte, aus Zorn, weil der Professor ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht hatte.  
Und ihr wurde klar, dass sie das alles hätte verhindern können.   
  
Wie hatte sie sich gestatten können, die Augen zu schließen? Natürlich hätte sie aufmerksam bleiben müssen, dann hätte Kern sie niemals so überraschen können. Sie hätte doch ahnen müssen, dass er so etwas versuchen würde! Der narbige Mann war nun wirklich nicht subtil gewesen in seinem Verhalten und seinen Andeutungen. Sogar Boerne hatte sie noch eindringlich vor ihm gewarnt… und jetzt lag er hier, schwerverletzt, immer noch bewusstlos, ohne die ärztliche Versorgung, die er so dringend benötigte - und das nur, weil er ihr helfen wollte, nachdem sie sich hatte überrumpeln lassen.   
Nur, weil sie nicht aufgepasst hatte. Weil sie geschlafen hatte, statt wach zu bleiben.  
  
Es war alles ihre Schuld.  
Der Gedanke war so fürchterlich, dass er ihr fast die Luft zum Atmen nahm.


	12. Never give up...

Silke zog die Beine an und ließ den Kopf auf den Arm fallen, den sie um ihre Knie gelegt hatte. Sie konnte sich kaum noch aufrecht halten, die schreckliche Erkenntnis der letzten Sekunden schien sie mit Gewalt zu Boden zu ziehen. Es gelang ihr nur gerade so, ein lautes Aufschluchzen zu unterdrücken; sie presste die Lippen zusammen und versuchte sich zusammenzureißen, konnte aber nicht verhindern, dass ihre Schultern unter einem lautlosen Weinkrampf zu zucken begannen. Die gesamte Anspannung der letzten Stunden brach sich Bahn in den Tränen, die ihr über das Gesicht liefen; es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis sie sich langsam wieder gefangen hatte, immer noch aufgewühlt, aber doch ein klein wenig ruhiger.  
  
Die ganze Zeit über hatten ihre Finger an Boernes Handgelenk gelegen, seine Lebenszeichen waren der einzige Grund für sie, nicht vollständig zu verzweifeln, der einzige Grund, sich weiterhin nicht geschlagen zu geben. Schon um seinetwillen durfte sie nicht aufgeben, er war darauf angewiesen, dass sie die Nerven behielt.  
  
  
„...Alberich?“  
„Chef!“ Silke war überrascht aufgefahren, als sie die kraftlos gewisperten Silben hörte und schlug sich vor Erleichterung eine Hand vor den Mund, als sie Boernes schmerzverschleierte Augen tatsächlich auf sich gerichtet sah; sein bleiches Gesicht dagegen verzog sich besorgt in dem Moment, in dem sie aufblickte.  
Unbeholfen griff er ihre Finger, die immer noch an seinem Handgelenk lagen. „Alberich… was ist… mit Ihnen?“ Noch während er seine heiseren Worte herauspresste, wollte er sich aufrichten, aber er schaffte kaum den Kopf anzuheben, geschweige denn, sich auf einen Ellbogen aufzustützen. Mit einem gequälten Stöhnen sackte er zurück auf den Boden und krümmte sich vor Schmerzen zusammen, die Augen zugekniffen.  
  
„Professor!“ Erschreckt über seine plötzliche Unruhe war Silke auf die Knie gekommen und kauerte sich hastig neben ihn, hielt ihn sanft nach unten gedrückt, als er ein zweites Mal vergeblich versuchte hochzukommen. „Nicht bewegen Chef, bleiben Sie ganz ruhig liegen!"  
Aber Boerne schien sie gar nicht zu hören. Er biss mit einem schmerzerfüllten Zischen die Zähne zusammen, als er den Kopf ein wenig mehr zu ihr drehte, brachte nur mit Mühe die Kraft auf, sie noch einmal anzusehen. „Alberich... bitte!“ Jeder Atemzug war ein leises Keuchen, er hatte sichtlich Mühe, zu sprechen. „...was hat er mit Ihnen gemacht?“  
Obwohl er kaum zu verstehen war, klang er so drängend und fast verzweifelt - und mit einem Mal wurde ihr klar, warum Boerne so verstört war: sie sah wahrscheinlich zum Fürchten aus. Blutverschmiert, dazu noch die Heulattacke… er war überzeugt, Kern hätte ihr etwas angetan.  
  
Sogleich schüttelte sie hektisch den Kopf und drückte die Hand, die sie immer noch hielt. „Es ist alles gut, mir ist nichts passiert!“ Ohne darüber nachzudenken, begann sie, Boerne sacht durch die Haare zu streichen, wieder und wieder. „Wirklich Chef, glauben Sie mir, Kern hat mich nicht angerührt! Nowak hat ihn überwältigt."   
  
  
Glücklicherweise entspannte er sich nun ein wenig unter ihrer Hand. „Gut…“, murmelte er heiser. „…gut.“ Er klang so ehrlich erleichtert, dass sie spürte, wie ihr abermals die Tränen in die Augen stiegen; statt ihr Vorwürfe zu machen, sorgte er sich immer noch um sie.  
  
Aber Schuldgefühle brachten sie nicht weiter. Bewusst riss sie sich wiederum zusammen und konzentrierte sich auf seinen aktuellen Zustand.  
Auch wenn der Professor nicht in der Lage war, sich aufzurichten, war doch eindeutig klargeworden, dass sein Nacken durch Kerns Tritt nicht so schlimm verletzt war, wie Silke es befürchtet hatte. Über die Tatsache, dass er Arme und Beine bewegen konnte, war sie grenzenlos erleichtert, und dass er nach der minutenlangen Bewusstlosigkeit endlich wieder aufgewacht und klar orientiert war, ließ ihr mehr als nur einen Stein vom Herzen fallen.  
Doch ohne angemessene ärztliche Versorgung konnte sich sein Zustand jederzeit dramatisch verschlechtern. Wenn er Verletzungen an den Bauchorganen davongetragen hatte oder innere Blutungen auftraten, hatte sie keinerlei Möglichkeit ihm zu helfen. Und dass er erneut zu bluten begonnen hatte, war nach seinem verzweifelten Aufbäumen gerade eben leider nicht unwahrscheinlich.  
  
„Chef, ich muss mir Ihre Wunde ansehen“, erklärte Silke deshalb leise. Vorsichtig zog sie die Laken zurück und schlug sein verschmiertes Hemd beiseite, das ihr die Sicht auf seine Verletzung verwehrte.  
Mit gerunzelter Stirn inspizierte sie den dicken Verband, so weit sie ihn einsehen konnte. Erste, rote Schlieren waren auf dem weißen Gewebe zu erkennen, doch konnte sie im Augenblick nicht unterscheiden, ob sie schon während des Wickelns oder ganz aktuell entstanden waren. Die nächsten Minuten würden das zeigen müssen.  
  
  
Boerne erschauderte in der kühlen Luft, konnte ein erneutes Aufstöhnen bei dieser unwillkürlichen Bewegung nicht verhindern. Er lag immer noch auf ihrem zusammengerollten Kittel, was ihm eindeutig schwer zu schaffen machte, denn in diesem Moment keuchte er leise: „Alberich… was ist das unter meinen Rippen? ...ein Pflasterstein?“ Er schluckte mühsam und versuchte, sich auf den Rücken zu drehen, um von dem offensichtlich unerträglichen Druck gegen seine Seite wegzukommen.  
  
„Tut mir leid Chef, aber das musste sein. Sie haben viel Blut verloren“, murmelte sie und half ihm bei seiner Bewegung, zog die Stoffrolle unter ihm hervor, als er weit genug auf den Rücken gesunken war.  
Kaum dass er lag, presste er die Lippen zu einem weißen Strich zusammen und stellte die Beine auf. Silke kannte diesen Reflex, diesen Versuch, sich zusammenzukrümmen; er war ein deutliches Zeichen, dass er unter starken Bauchschmerzen litt und in dieser Position Erleichterung suchte.  
  
  
Fieberhaft blickte sie sich um und suchte nach einer Möglichkeit, seine Knie zu unterpolstern, damit er sie nicht selbst halten musste. Und gerade als sie dachte, dass sie mit dem harten, für diese Aufgabe denkbar ungeeigneten Instrumentenkoffer Vorlieb nehmen müsse, blieb ihr Blick an dem Gestell mit den Baumwollsäcken hängen, die zur Entsorgung benutzter Wäsche gedacht waren.  
Hastig durchquerte sie den Raum, zog den vollsten Stoffsack aus seiner Aufhängung und verknotete ihn, so schnell sie konnte. Mit dieser improvisierten Knierolle unter dem Arm eilte sie zu Boerne zurück, hob vorsichtig seine Beine an und schob den prall gefüllten Sack unter seine Knie, um die Spannung von seiner Bauchdecke zu nehmen.  
  
Sie zuckte unglücklich zusammen, als Boerne bei dieser Maßnahme ein gequältes Wimmern hervorstieß und die Hände krampfhaft zu Fäusten geballt hielt, bis sie seine Beine schließlich wieder abgelegte; Gott sei Dank entspannte er sich danach aber deutlich sichtbar.  
  
  
  
Nach einem letzten, skeptischen Blick auf seine Seite zog Silke sein Hemd wieder ein wenig zurecht und deckte den inzwischen vor Kälte und Erschöpfung zitternden Mann sorgfältig wieder zu.  
Mehr konnte sie leider nicht für ihn tun, aber zumindest lag er jetzt ein wenig bequemer.  
  
„Ruhen Sie sich aus, wer weiß, wie lange wir hier noch durchhalten müssen", flüsterte sie, setzte sich nah an ihn heran und nahm erneut seine Hand. "Versuchen Sie, etwas zu schlafen."  
Behutsam wischte sie sein mittlerweile schweißnasses Gesicht ab und begann dann, wie schon zuvor, ihm sacht durch die Haare zu streichen. Wobei sie sich nicht sicher war, wen diese gleichförmige Bewegung jetzt gerade mehr beruhigen sollte; ihn, oder sie selbst.  
  
Boerne gab nur ein leises Seufzen als Antwort, die Augen in seinem kreidebleichen Gesicht waren schon lange wieder zugefallen.   
  
  
  
Zum Glück ließ das quälende Zittern bald ein wenig nach, und irgendwann lag er ganz still; so wie es aussah, war er tatsächlich eingeschlafen.  
Mit einem unterdrückten Ächzen streckte sie sich ein wenig und schaute dann hinüber zu Nowak, der weiterhin bei seinem offensichtlich schlafenden Bruder am Sektionstisch saß. Die Infusion lief noch, der junge Mann sah entspannt aus, war wieder etwas rosiger im Gesicht.  
Als Nowak ihren Blick bemerkte, sah er sie fragend an.  
  
„Wie geht es ihm?“ Sie machte eine kleine Kopfbewegung in Richtung des Angeschossenen, hatte die Stimme bewusste gedämpft, um die beiden Verletzten nicht zu stören.  
Nowak lehnte sich zurück und fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Sebastian ist in Ordnung. Kein Fieber. Konzentrieren Sie sich auf Boerne, wenn ich Sie brauche, rufe ich Sie.“  
  
  
  
Erleichtert darüber, dass sie sich um den jungen Nowak zurzeit keine Sorgen machen musste, widmete Silke ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit wieder ihrem Vorgesetzten.  
Sie versorgte ihn durchgängig mit Flüssigkeit und kontrollierte in regelmäßigen Abständen seinen Blutdruck, der sich zum Glück auf einem niedrigen Niveau stabilisiert hatte. Seinen Puls hatte sie ohnehin die ganze Zeit im Auge, ihre Finger lagen weiterhin an seinem Handgelenk.  
  
  
  
Aber an wirklichen Schlaf war nicht zu denken; der Zustand, in dem Boerne die nächsten Stunden verbrachte, war bestenfalls als ein leichtes Dämmern zu bezeichnen. Immer wieder schreckte er auf, von Schmerzen gequält, die so stechend sein mussten, dass er sich jedes Mal stark verkrampfte.  
  
  
Während einer besonders schlimmen Attacke krümmte er sich schweratmend zusammen, wusste kaum, wohin mit sich; aber dann, mit einem Male, erschlaffte er mit einem leisen Seufzen und seine Hand, mit der er ihre Finger die ganze Zeit regelrecht schmerzhaft umklammert gehalten hatte, fiel kraftlos zu Boden.  
  
Erschreckt beugte Silke sich vor. „Chef? Chef, können Sie mich hören?“  
Er antwortete ihr nicht, reagierte auch nicht, als sie ihn zuerst ganz vorsichtig und dann mit immer drängenderen Worten an der Schulter rüttelte - er hatte das Bewusstsein verloren. Erst nach bangen Sekunden kam er wieder zu sich; benommen, mit zugekniffenen Augen ließ er ein langgezogenes Stöhnen hören.  
  
„Mein Gott Chef, Sie haben mir einen Riesenschrecken eingejagt!“ Silke war ganz aufgewühlt, als sie ihm mit zitternden Fingern über das bleiche Gesicht strich. „Geht’s wieder?“  
Boerne schien noch ziemlich abwesend. „Warum? Was… was ist denn?“, flüsterte er heiser.  
Stirnrunzelnd griff sie nach der Hand, mit der er unbeholfen nach ihr tastete; er schien gar nicht recht bemerkt zu haben, was passiert war.  
„Sie haben sich für ein Weilchen ausgeklinkt“, erklärte sie schließlich leichtherziger, als ihr eigentlich zumute war. „Aber jetzt sind Sie ja wieder da, alles o.k.“  
  
Noch während sie sich fragte, ob diese Bewusstlosigkeit auf seine Kopfverletzung, die starken Schmerzen oder auf einen zunehmenden Blutverlust zurückzuführen war, hob sie die Decke an, um erneut einen Blick auf seinen Verband zu werfen. Wie schon befürchtet, hatten sich die roten Flecken darauf in den letzten Minuten massiv vergrößert.  
Mit einem lautlosen Fluch drehte sie sich um, griff den Kittel, den sie eine Weile zuvor achtlos hinter sich geworfen hatte und faltete ihn mit schnellen Bewegungen in ein etwas flacheres Polster.  
„Sie bluten wieder“, presste sie zwischen den Zähnen hervor, während sie Boerne mit all ihrer Kraft ein wenig auf seine gesunde Seite drehte und den Stoffkeil wieder unter seine Verletzung stopfte. „Tut mir leid, wenn ich Ihnen wehtue, aber es geht nicht anders.“  
„Ich werd‘s überleben…“, keuchte er leise und verkrampfte sich, als sie ihn nun zurück auf den Rücken sinken ließ, um die Stichwunde wieder möglichst stark zu komprimieren.   
  
  
  
  
Wie schon ungezählte Male an diesem Tag hielt Silke seine Hand, bis er sich endlich wieder entspannte.  
  
  
„Alberich, ich fürchte, den Flug nach London müssen wir um ein paar Tage verschieben“, murmelte er schließlich mit schwacher Stimme.  
„Ach Chef.“ Auf Silkes Gesicht breitete sich ein liebevolles Lächeln aus; selbst in einer Situation wie dieser schimmerte ein wenig vom alten Boerne durch. Sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie schlecht es ihm ging, war ihm so sehr in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen, dass er das sogar jetzt versuchte.  
  
Vorsichtig drückte sie seine kalten Finger. „Machen Sie sich darüber keine Gedanken, das ist doch jetzt nicht wichtig.“  
„Doch, das ist wichtig…“ Kraftlos erwiderte er ihren leichten Druck, drehte den Kopf mühsam in ihre Richtung. „Glauben Sie nicht, dass ich Sie jetzt vom Haken lasse… Sie haben versprochen, mich zu begleiten.“ Er schien ihr mit einem Mal ganz aufgewühlt; sacht strich sie ihm ein paar verschwitzte Haare aus der Stirn, versuchte ihn zu beruhigen.  
  
„Natürlich begleite ich Sie“, flüsterte sie. „Wie könnte ich mir ein solches Angebot entgehen lassen? Sobald Sie wieder fit sind, holen wir die Reise nach, versprochen.“ Und bevor sie sich stoppen konnte, setzte sie fast unhörbar hinzu: „Nach all den Jahren hatte ich gar nicht mehr zu hoffen gewagt, dass Sie mich so etwas je fragen würden.“  
  
Im ersten Moment war sie erschreckt über ihre eigene Ehrlichkeit, doch Boernes Antwort ließ sie erst recht sprachlos zurück.  
„Das haben Sie Thiel zu verdanken“, wisperte er matt und schaffte es unter Aufbietung aller Kräfte, sie anzublinzeln. „Er hat mir gesagt, Sie sind so beschäftigt damit, sich einzureden, dass ich nichts für Sie empfinde, Sie würden die Wahrheit nicht sehen, bevor man Sie mit der Nase darauf stößt... und wenn ich nicht endlich über meinen Schatten springe und die Initiative ergreife, würde das in diesem Leben nichts mehr mit uns beiden…“  
Er hatte mehrere Pausen machen müssen und so leise gesprochen, dass sie ihn kaum hatte verstehen können; aber gleichzeitig kam es ihr vor, als dröhnte jedes einzelne seiner Worte in ihrem Schädel.  
  
Silke blieb schlicht der Mund offen stehen. Nach den verwirrenden Gefühlen der letzten Wochen, nach der leise wachsenden Hoffnung, die in Boernes überraschendem Vorstoß am Nachmittag mit einem Mal neue Nahrung gefunden hatte, nun plötzlich diese so offene Aussage von ihm zu hören, warf sie förmlich um.  
Und die Tatsache, dass Thiel sie beide offensichtlich schon lange durchschaut hatte, war nicht weniger schockierend.  
  
Sie griff Boernes Hand, so fest sie konnte, aber es dauerte noch einen Moment, bis sie die Fassung so weit zurückgewonnen hatte, dass sie wieder in der Lage war, einen halbwegs verständlichen Satz zu formulieren.  
„Das hat er gesagt…? Also… ich…“, stammelte sie mit einem dicken Kloß im Hals, bevor sie ungläubig den Kopf schüttelte und leise hervorbrachte: „Ich habe das Gefühl, er hat einen besseren Menschenverstand als wir beide zusammen.“  
  
Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob das deutlich genug gewesen war und wie von selbst, ohne darüber nachzudenken, legte sie eine Hand an sein Gesicht und strich ihm zärtlich über die Wange.  
Boerne hatte sie unverwandt angesehen; nun lehnte er sich in ihre Berührung und ein schwaches Lächeln huschte über sein schweißnasses Gesicht, bevor seine Lider erschöpft wieder herabsanken und er murmelte: „Du müsstest doch inzwischen wissen, dass man ihn nicht unterschätzen darf.“  
  
Sie konnte kaum glauben, was sie da gerade gehört hatte. Zum wiederholten Mal an diesem Tag stiegen Silke ein paar Tränen in die Augen; und dieses eine Mal waren es keine Tränen der Verzweiflung.   
  
  
  
Sie wussten beide, woran sie waren, auch wenn nicht viel gesagt worden war.  
Boerne war zu weiteren Gesprächen vorläufig auch nicht in der Lage, er war so entkräftet, nach kürzester Zeit sank sein Kopf auf die Seite.  
Als Silke sicher war, dass er schlief, nahm sie die Hand, die immer noch an seiner Wange geruht hatte, vorsichtig weg, hoffte, dass er nun ein wenig Ruhe finden würde.


	13. ...never surrender

Es ging auf fünf Uhr zu, als Nowak aufstand und einmal mehr ins Büro trat. Silke war so auf Boerne konzentriert, sie hatte es nur aus dem Augenwinkel wahrgenommen und dem im ersten Moment keine Bedeutung beigemessen. Doch sie zuckte vor Schreck zusammen, als er in den Sektionsraum zurückkehrte und Kern ihn begleitete.  
  
Instinktiv hielt sie Boerne noch fester und beugte sich schützend über ihn, ließ den narbigen Mann keine Sekunde aus den Augen - wütend auf sich selbst, weil sie dabei vor Angst zitterte, aber gleichzeitig wild entschlossen, sie beide mit aller Kraft zu verteidigen.  
  
  
Doch Kern streifte sie mit keinem Blick. Er fing lediglich wortlos damit an, Waffen, Taschen und alle Sachen, die er und seine Komplizen mit in die Rechtsmedizin gebracht hatten, zusammenzusuchen und sie aus dem Raum zu transportieren; vermutlich belud er den Wagen.  
Nowak weckte seinen Bruder und wies ihn an, sich vorsichtig aufzusetzen, um zu sehen, wie es seinem Kreislauf ginge. Dann ließ er sich von ihr erklären, wie er die Infusionsnadel zu ziehen hatte und erledigte das in wenigen schnellen Griffen.  
  
  
In diesem Moment verwandelte sich Silkes Beklemmung zum ersten Mal seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit in Hoffnung – Nowak rüstete zum Aufbruch, daran gab es keinen Zweifel!  
Endlich würde Boerne die medizinische Versorgung bekommen, die er dringender denn je brauchte; er hatte vor allem in der letzten Stunde massiv abgebaut.  
  
  
Hatte sie im Laufe der Nacht immer wieder einmal den Verband des jungen Nowak überprüft, sich um seine Medikamente und Infusionen gekümmert, war sie zuletzt keine Sekunde mehr von Boernes Seite gewichen. Und sie war der Verzweiflung nah, denn egal was sie für ihn getan hatte, sein Zustand hatte sich unaufhaltsam verschlechtert - sie war inzwischen überzeugt, dass er in die Bauchhöhle blutete und, all ihren verzweifelten Gegenmaßnahmen zum Trotz, langsam aber sicher in einen hypovolämischen Schock rutschte.  
  
  
Zumindest hatte sie das bis jetzt gerade gedacht. Doch als er nun, in einem halbwegs wachen Moment, gequält flüsterte: "M-mir ist s-so k-kalt", wurde ihr klar, dass keine inneren Blutungen der Grund für seinen desolaten Zustand waren, sondern etwas ganz anderes.  
  
Zu Tode erschrocken nahm sie die Hand von seiner Stirn und legte sie in seinen Nacken; was sie befürchtet hatte, bewahrheitete sich: er hatte Fieber.  
Silke konnte im ersten Moment gar nicht fassen, dass ihr das nicht schon früher aufgefallen war, dass sie sich von seinen eiskalten Händen und seiner kühlen, klammen Stirn vollständig in die Irre hatte führen lassen.  
Sein Nacken war ganz heiß, da gab es keinen Zweifel. Seine Temperatur war schon deutlich erhöht und bei dem Schüttelfrost, unter dem er jetzt litt, war klar, dass sie noch ein ganzes Stück höher steigen würde.  
Fassungslos schloss sie für einen Moment die Augen. Das konnte nur eines bedeuten.  
  
Sie erkannte ihre eigene Stimme kaum, als sie flüsterte: „Ich muss mir deinen Bauch ansehen.“  
Boerne antwortete ihr nicht. Sie war nicht sicher, ob er sie überhaupt gehört hatte. Dessen ungeachtet kniete sie sich aufrecht neben ihn, schlug mit bebenden Händen die Decke und sein blutiges Hemd zurück und versuchte dann, seinen Unterleib abzutasten. Sie brauchte Gewissheit.  
  
In dem Moment, in dem sie vorsichtigen Druck ausübte, bäumte er sich auf und krümmte sich mit einem Aufschrei zusammen, fiel dann mit einem ersterbenden Wimmern zurück auf den harten Boden, bevor sie ihn halten konnte. So still wie er liegenblieb, schien er einmal mehr das Bewusstsein verloren zu haben.  
Silke war schockiert über seine heftige Reaktion; aber fast noch mehr bestürzt war sie darüber, dass ihre Sorge sich bewahrheitet hatte. Die kurze Berührung hatte gereicht, um zu bestätigen, dass Boernes Bauchdecke extrem angespannt war, so hart wie ein Brett. Und das war alles, was sie wissen musste.  
Ihr Kopf flog hoch. „Nowak, bitte, er muss sofort ins Krankenhaus!“  
  
  
  
Der junge Mann auf dem Sektionstisch war bei Boernes plötzlichem Aufschrei erschreckt zusammengefahren und blickte jetzt sichtbar bestürzt zwischen dem ehemaligen Kommissar und dem Professor hin und her. Nowak selber hatte die Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammengepresst und fixierte den reglosen Rechtsmediziner für einen langen Moment, bevor er brummte: „Wir fahren in einer Stunde. Sie werden bald gefunden werden, so lange muss er noch durchhalten.“  
  
Er hatte ruhig, ja, beinah mitfühlend gesprochen, doch Silke wollte nicht glauben, was sie da hörte. „Was soll das heißen, bald gefunden?“ Aufgewühlt sprang sie auf die Füße. „Niemand findet uns hier, keiner wird uns suchen!“  
  
Nowak, der sich gerade wieder seinem Bruder zugewandt hatte, um ihm beim Anziehen zu helfen, fuhr nochmals herum und zum ersten Mal seit Beginn dieses Dramas verlor er die Geduld mit ihr. Silke zuckte erschrocken zurück, als er bellte: „Nun versuchen Sie nicht, mich plump zu täuschen! Jeden Freitag um acht ist Besprechung mit der Staatsanwaltschaft und dem Leiter des Kriminalkommissariats! Das ist immer noch so, ich habe es gerade noch in Ihrem Kalender überprüft!“  
  
  
Schon während seiner energischen Worte hatte sie hektisch begonnen mit dem Kopf zu schütteln. „Nein! Nein, glauben Sie mir doch! Heute Morgen kommt niemand, alle denken, wir fliegen nach London! Sie müssen es doch auf der Intensivstation bemerkt haben, Jaschke wusste Bescheid! Die Kölner Kollegen werden uns vier Tage vertreten, hier ist bis Montagabend geschlossen!“  
Sie rang in ihrer Verzweiflung die Hände, so heftig, dass ihre Knöchel weiß hervortraten, doch Nowak sah sie nur abschätzig an. „Silke, ich bin nicht blind. Flug, Hotel, alles ist nur für eine Person gebucht. Sämtliche Papiere liegen auf Boernes Schreibtisch, sie sind nicht zu übersehen.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Staatsanwältin Klemm wird in drei Stunden hierher kommen, und so lange werden Sie ausharren müssen.“  
  
Er wollte sich wieder abwenden, aber sie gab noch nicht auf, eilte auf ihn zu, hielt ihn in ihrer Not am Ärmel fest. „Nein, ich sage die Wahrheit! Die Entscheidung, dass ich mitkomme, ist ganz kurzfristig gefallen! Schauen Sie auf Boernes Monitor… er hat noch gestern Nachmittag ein Hotelzimmer für mich gebucht, die Bestätigungsmail ist wahrscheinlich immer noch auf seinem Bildschirm! Und mein Ticket ist am Flughafen für mich hinterlegt!“  
  
  
Nowak hatte während ihrer Rede in seiner Drehung innegehalten und ihren Wortschwall nicht unterbrochen, sah sie nun für einen Augenblick überlegend an. Doch dann zog er in einer ruhigen Bewegung seinen Arm aus ihren zitternden Händen und bemerkte leise: „Selbst wenn es so ist wie Sie sagen, ich kann trotzdem nichts für Sie tun.“  
Er warf Kern einen kurzen Befehl zu: „Hol die Handschellen aus dem Wagen. Mach Silke damit an der Heizung fest, aber nur am Fuß. Ich will, dass sie Boerne weiterhin helfen kann.“  
Noch einmal drehte er sich zurück zu ihr. „Spätestens am Nachmittag kommt die Putzfrau, dann werden Sie gefunden.“  
  
  
Auch wenn er damit recht hatte, Silkes rationaler Verstand hatte sich bei seinen Worten vollständig verabschiedet, sie begann zu schreien. „Großer Gott, sehen Sie ihn doch an! Er wird niemals bis heute Nachmittag durchhalten! Er hat eine Bauchfellentzündung, er stirbt mir hier weg, begreifen Sie das??“  
Wie so oft an diesem Tag liefen wieder Tränen über ihre Wangen, doch sie spürte sie kaum; das einzige, was sie im Moment spürte, war ihre schlicht unbeschreibliche Angst um Boerne, unbändiger Zorn gegen Nowak und Kern - und ihre Hilflosigkeit, die schlimmer wog, als alles andere zusammen.  
Leiser, regelrecht flehend, fuhr sie fort: „Bringen Sie ihn hier raus, legen Sie ihn irgendwo hin, wo man ihn schnell findet. An den Haupteingang der Klinik, ans Schwesternwohnheim, ganz egal! Er ist todkrank, er wird sofort in den OP kommen!“  
  
  
Sebastian Nowak war bei ihrem Ausbruch heftig zusammenfahren, der ehemalige Kommissar hatte sie im Gegensatz zu seinem Bruder gänzlich unbewegt beobachtet. Nun schüttelte er den Kopf. „Silke, denken Sie nach. Selbst wenn er nicht in der Lage ist zu sprechen, man wird ihn sofort erkennen. Die ersten Streifenwagen werden Minuten, nachdem er gefunden wird, losgeschickt. Zu seiner Wohnung, hier zur Rechtsmedizin... und dann werden Sie uns verraten. Noch bevor wir aus der Stadt sind, ist der gesamte Polizeiapparat auf der Straße und sucht uns. Es muss Ihnen klar sein, dass ich mich darauf nicht einlassen kann.“  
  
  
Silke hatte während seiner Erklärung für einen Moment verzweifelt die Augen geschlossen, umklammerte nun wiederum seinen Arm, ihre Stimme nur noch ein Wispern. „Nehmen Sie mich mit, dann kann ich Sie nicht verraten! Es ist mir egal, was mit mir passiert, aber helfen Sie ihm um Gottes Willen!“  
  
  
Nowak biss sich auf die Lippen, schien für einen Moment unentschlossen; doch schließlich zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Wo soll ich mit Ihnen hin, Silke? Es tut mir leid.“ Er löste sich erneut aus ihrem Griff und drehte sich um. „Uwe, wenn du an der Küche vorbeikommst, schau mal in den Kühlschrank. Sebastian ist ziemlich wackelig, es wäre gut, wenn er ein wenig isst.“  
Damit wandte er sich wieder seinem Bruder zu, der blass und still auf der Kante des Tisches saß.  
  
  
  
Fassungslos und zitternd starrte Silke seinen Rücken an, dachte daran zurück, wie sie nach seinem Verhalten auf der Intensivstation noch gehofft hatte, Boerne und sie könnten vielleicht einigermaßen ungeschoren aus dieser Geschichte herauskommen.  
Ihr entrang sich eine Mischung aus einem Schnauben und einem Schluchzen.  
Wie hatte sie so naiv sein können?


	14. Am Ende

Silke konnte sich nicht mehr aufrecht halten. Langsam, wie eine alte Frau, ließ sie sich wieder neben Boerne auf den Boden sinken, nahm einmal mehr seine kalte Hand in ihre, nahm einmal mehr ihre Wache wieder auf.  
Mit zittrigen Fingern wischte sie sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht; sein Schicksal war besiegelt, wenn Nowak sie wirklich hier zurückließ. Eine Bauchfellentzündung, wie er sie entwickelt hatte, nahm in der Regel einen dramatischen Verlauf. Selbst wenn er jetzt sofort ins Krankenhaus käme, wäre ihr Ausgang ungewiss. Ohne baldige ärztliche Hilfe hatte er keine Chance.   
  
Zitternd schloss sie die Augen, weil der Raum sich um sie zu drehen begann.   
  
  
Sie konnte nicht sagen, wie lange sie so gesessen hatte, bis sie aufschreckte, weil Boerne sich stöhnend regte. Hastig versuchte sie, ihre Gesichtszüge unter Kontrolle zu bringen und sich ihre Panik nicht anmerken zu lassen, doch ein Blick in seine fieberglänzenden Augen zeigte ihr, dass er ganz genau wusste, woran er war. Angst spiegelte sich darin; Angst und grenzenlose Erschöpfung.   
  
  
  
Die Schmerzen wurden innerhalb der nächsten Minuten derart schlimm, irgendwann flüsterte er mit brüchiger Stimme, dass er sie nicht mehr aushalten könne. Er klang so verzweifelt, Silke konnte ein Aufschluchzen kaum unterdrücken.   
  
Sie versuchte es ihm etwas bequemer zu machen, drehte ihn ein wenig mehr auf die Seite und platzierte den weichen Wäschesack, der unter seinen Knien gelegen hatte, als Polster in seinem Rücken, so dass er dagegen sinken konnte und sich nicht selbst halten musste.   
Doch das brachte ihm keine Erleichterung. Hilflos strich sie ihm eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und drückte seine Hand instinktiv noch fester, als er schließlich die Beine an den Bauch zog und sich mit einem gequälten Laut in Embryonalstellung zusammenkrümmte.   
  
Doch statt dass die Position ihm nun ein wenig Linderung verschaffte, wurde er noch unruhiger. Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich in immer angestrengteren Stößen, er schien um jeden Atemzug zu kämpfen. Sein Griff um ihre Hand war mittlerweile schmerzhaft, dicke Schweißperlen rannen an seiner Schläfe herab.   
Voller Angst beugte Silke sich über ihn. „Was ist los?“, drängte sie unglücklich. „Mein Gott, was ist denn?“  
Boerne kniff die Augen noch fester zusammen, war eindeutig nicht gleich in der Lage, zu antworten. Erst nach einigen Sekunden keuchte er heiser: „…ich… kann kaum atmen… ich… zu flach… “ Für zusammenhängende Sätze schien seine Kraft nicht mehr auszureichen, aber Silke hatte ihn verstanden.  
Hektisch blickte sie auf. „Er bekommt keine Luft!“  
  
  
Doch zu ihrem Entsetzen musste sie feststellen, dass Nowak den Sektionsraum verlassen hatte, nur Kern lehnte am Schrank neben der Bürotür. Aber natürlich half er ihr nicht; er hatte lediglich ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht. Er genoss Silkes verzweifelte Lage, da gab es keinen Zweifel.  
Während sie erfolglos versuchte, Boerne aufzurichten, kam Rettung von unerwarteter Seite. Sebastian Nowak knurrte aufgebracht: „Du bist ein Dreckskerl, Uwe!“, dann rief er in einer solchen Lautstärke nach seinem Bruder, dass der großgewachsene Mann wenige Sekunden später aufgebracht in den Raum platzte. „Was zur Hölle ist los?“  
Sogleich wies der Verletzte auf den Professor. „Er kann nicht atmen!“  
Nowak drehte sich zu ihnen herum und nach einem kurzen Blick auf Kern und auf den schweratmenden Boerne hatte er die Lage erfasst, warf das Handtuch, das er mitgebracht hatte, auf den Tisch und kniete sich neben sie.  
  
  
„Was machst du dir die Mühe? Der verreckt doch sowieso!“ Entspannt verschränkte Kern die Arme. „Schau ihn dir mal genau an, der pfeift doch schon auf dem letzten Loch.“  
„Halt‘ die Klappe! Du hast weiß Gott genug Schwierigkeiten verursacht. Tu‘ dir selbst einen Gefallen und mach mich nicht ernsthaft sauer.“   
Während Nowak ihn mit schneidender Stimme zurechtwies, hob er Boernes Oberkörper an und half, ihn in Silkes Armen zu lagern, stopfte auf ihre Anweisungen hin den dicken Wäschesack und die gefaltete Decke unter seinen Rücken. So konnte sie ihn halten und stützen, ohne sein komplettes Gewicht tragen zu müssen, denn das wäre ihr über einen längeren Zeitraum nicht möglich gewesen.   
  
  
Schon nach kurzer Zeit wurde Boerne ruhiger. Es war eindeutig, dass diese aufrechtere Position ihm Erleichterung brachte, er musste nicht mehr so verzweifelt um jeden Atemzug ringen.   
Schwer sank sein Kopf gegen ihre Schulter, als nach und nach die extreme Anspannung aus seinem Körper wich, er erschlaffte regelrecht, als er nun nach den schrecklichen, letzten Minuten endlich ein wenig zur Ruhe kam.   
  
  
Nowak, der Boerne noch für einen Moment mit gerunzelter Stirn beobachtet hatte, kam nun wieder auf die Füße, doch Silke ignorierte ihn. Sie wandte ihren Blick keine Sekunde von dem Mann in ihren Armen ab, von dem ihr so vertrauten Gesicht, das inzwischen kaum mehr wiederzuerkennen war. Boerne war gezeichnet von den Strapazen der letzten Stunden; seine Haut und mittlerweile auch seine Lippen hatten eine beängstigende, fahlgraue Farbe angenommen, die Wangen waren eingesunken, die gesamte Mimik angespannt vor Schmerzen.   
Sacht streichelte sie seine klamme Schläfe, überwachte besorgt jeden flachen Atemzug, fühlte nervös den flatternden, beängstigend unregelmäßigen Puls unter ihren Fingerspitzen.   
Seine Zeit lief ab, daran gab es keinen Zweifel. Und es gab nichts, absolut nichts, was sie dagegen tun konnte.  
  
  
Einmal mehr liefen ihr ein paar Tränen aus den Augen. Sie schenkte ihnen keine Beachtung, hätte sie wahrscheinlich gar nicht bemerkt, wenn nicht eine einzelne davon in Boernes Gesicht getropft wäre.  
Mit bebenden Fingern wischte sie sie weg.  
  
Boerne war leicht zusammengezuckt, als die Träne seine Wange getroffen hatte, drehte nun mühselig den Kopf. Es war ihm anzusehen, dass er all seine Kräfte mobilisieren musste, um die Augen zu öffnen und sie anzublicken. Für einen Moment ruhte sein schmerzverschleierter Blick auf ihrem tränennassen Gesicht, dann wisperte er heiser: „Es tut mir leid…“   
„Was?“ Im ersten Moment meinte Silke, sie hätte nicht richtig gehört, doch Boerne wiederholte seine Worte. „Es tut mir leid… dass ich dich in diese Situation gebracht habe…“  
Er schluckte hörbar, presste die Lippen vor Schmerzen zu einem weißen Strich zusammen, als er sich ein wenig in ihrem Arm bewegte. „….es ist meine Schuld… “, murmelte er schließlich; sein Kopf wurde noch etwas schwerer in ihrem Arm, aber er kämpfte darum, die Augen offen zu halten und sie anzusehen.   
Sie strich ihm eine Haarsträhne aus der schweißnassen Stirn, fragte dabei unglücklich: „Wovon redest du?“   
„Kern… ich hätte ihm niemals den Rücken zudrehen dürfen…“ Er verzog das Gesicht zu einer gequälten Grimasse, presste eine Hand auf seinen Bauch und spannte sich merklich an, versuchte aber noch, weiterzusprechen „…das wird Thiel mir für den Rest meines Lebens vorhalten… wenn… wenn ich hier lebendig…“  Der Rest des Satzes ging in ein gurgelndes Stöhnen über, als die Krämpfe wieder so mächtig wurden, dass er sich in ihrem Arm zusammenkrümmte.   
  
  
Auch wenn er nicht zu Ende gesprochen hatte, hatten seine Worte ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken gejagt. Doch sie ging darauf nicht ein; sie hatte keine Kraft, darauf einzugehen.   
„Schhhhhh… ganz ruhig, es wird bald wieder besser“, flüsterte sie stattdessen. Mit einem leisen Schluchzen drückte sie seine Hand und hielt sein Gesicht, bis plötzlich einmal mehr alle Anspannung aus seinem Körper wich, weil die Schmerzen zu viel geworden waren und sein überforderter Verstand das einzig richtige tat und sich abschaltete.  
Zitternd zog sie ihn etwas höher und bettete seinen Kopf, der an ihrem Arm herabgerutscht und ihm weit in den Nacken gesunken war, wieder an ihrer Schulter.   
  
  
  
In diesem Moment kehrte Nowak an ihre Seite zurück. Müde sah sie auf, als er sich zu ihr hockte und ihr das Handtuch reichte, das er mittlerweile angefeuchtet hatte.   
Wortlos griff sie danach und wischte behutsam das verschwitzte Gesicht des Verletzten damit ab, während Nowak die Decken, die noch auf dem Boden lagen, wieder über dem fiebernden Professor ausbreitete.  
Und dann, zu ihrem unbeschreiblichen Entsetzen, holte er ein Paar Handschellen aus der Tasche. Einen Ring befestigte er an ihrem Fuß, den anderen legte er um das Heizungsrohr, das neben ihr aus dem Boden kam.  
  
Das ratschende Geräusch, mit dem er die Handschellen einrasten ließ, hallte so laut durch den stillen Raum, dass sich Silkes Härchen an den Armen aufstellten.  
Nowak hatte seine Ankündigung wahrgemacht. Und damit hatte er Boerne zum Tode verurteilt.   
  
  
Wie betäubt beobachtete sie, wie er ihr noch ein paar Infusionsflaschen und zwei oder drei saubere Laken hinlegte.  
Daraufhin ging er zum Tisch, auf dem sein Bruder saß, tauschte einen kurzen Blick mit Kern aus und wie auf Kommando halfen sie dem jungen Mann dabei, von seinem Sitz herunterzurutschen.  
  
Sebastian Nowak wurde ein wenig bleich als er aufrecht stand, aber nach kurzer Zeit war er in der Lage, mit Hilfe der beiden Männer zur Tür zu humpeln. Bevor seine Komplizen ihn hindurchführen konnten, drehte er sich allerdings noch einmal zu ihr um. „Danke“, murmelte er heiser.   
Silkes Mund bewegte sich ohne ihr Zutun. „Wenn Sie wirklich dankbar sind, helfen Sie ihm.“   
Er erwiderte nichts, senkte nur den Blick und wandte sich wieder um, hinkte an Kerns Arm aus dem Raum.  
Sie drehte ein wenig den Kopf und starrte nun Nowak in die Augen, der sie seinerseits wortlos fixierte. „Was ist nur aus Ihnen geworden?“ Ermattet ließ sie sich gegen die Wand in ihrem Rücken sinken. „Ich dachte, Sie sind kein Mörder.“ Ihre Stimme war nur noch ein Wispern.  
  
Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, antwortete schließlich leise: „Auch wenn Sie sich das kaum vorstellen können, ich mache das hier nicht freiwillig.“ Nach einem tiefen Atemzug fügte er hinzu: „Wir werden uns jetzt in Sicherheit bringen. Beten Sie dafür, dass alles läuft, wie geplant, dann werde ich Ihnen Hilfe schicken, sobald es mir möglich ist. Ich verspreche es Ihnen.“  
Er klang aufrichtig, er schien ernst zu meinen, was er sagte. Doch Silke hatte nur ein bitteres Lachen für ihn übrig. „Wann soll das sein? Wohin wollen Sie fliegen? Das dauert doch noch Stunden! Das wird er nicht schaffen! Das kann er nicht schaffen!“  
Nowak zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es ist auf jeden Fall eine größere Chance, als auf die Putzfrau zu hoffen.“  
Nach einem letzten Blick auf Boerne wandte auch er sich um, zog die Schiebetür hinter sich zu.   
Und für Silke brach in dem Moment eine Welt zusammen.  
  
Sie hatte nicht einmal mehr die Kraft zu weinen, starrte nur auf die graue Schiebetür, ohne sie wirklich zu sehen. Sie kam erst wieder in die Realität zurück, als Boerne leise stöhnte und sich ein wenig in ihrem Arm bewegte.  
Einmal mehr nahm sie all ihre verbliebenen Kräfte zusammen und konzentrierte sich auf den Verletzen.  
  
  
  
Sein Zustand verschlechterte sich nun dramatisch. Er zitterte mittlerweile ohne Unterbrechung, so stark, dass seine Zähne aufeinanderschlugen. Auch die zusätzlichen Tücher, die sie über ihm ausbreitete, halfen ihm nicht, der Schüttelfrost war zu heftig; und so sehr er fror, Silke war entsetzt über die Hitze, die er ausströmte.   
Die Phasen des Bewusstseinsverlustes häuften sich, während seine Temperatur weiter anstieg, seine Atmung wurde immer oberflächlicher und schneller, geradezu hektisch.  
  
Wie so oft begann sie, durch seine Haare zu streichen, suchte Trost in der monotonen Bewegung, versuchte, alles Denken und Fühlen einzustellen, um diesem Alptraum, in dem sie gefangen war, für eine Weile zu entkommen.  
Natürlich gelang ihr das nicht.  
  
  
Die Minuten verrannen, die Uhr an der Wand tickte so laut, dass sie Silke fast in den Wahnsinn trieb. Es war zermürbend, Sekunde für Sekunde hören zu müssen, dass Boernes Zeit ihr wie Sand zwischen den Fingern hindurchrann.  
Eine Weile zuvor hatte sie zu ihrer Bestürzung entdeckt, dass sein Verband inzwischen komplett vollgesogen war, sein Blut durchtränkte langsam den Wäschesack in seinem Rücken. Ob nun Boernes gequältes Zusammenkrümmen für die erneute Blutung verantwortlich war, oder die Tatsache, dass er nicht mehr auf dem harten Druck ihres zusammengerollten Kittels lag, war nicht nachvollziehbar.   
Aber eigentlich spielte es auch keine Rolle mehr.    
Mit aller Kraft presste sie eine Hand gegen seine Seite und hörte damit nicht auf, obwohl sie insgeheim wusste, dass sie das Ende damit nur wenig hinauszögern konnte; doch sie hatte sich geschworen, um jede Sekunde zu kämpfen, sie würde nicht untätig zusehen, wie er verblutete.  
Aber so sehr sie sich weiterhin um ihn bemühte, er entglitt ihr jetzt schneller und schneller.  
  
Die ganze Nacht hindurch hatte Boerne sich nicht geschlagen gegeben, doch nun, nach diesen unendlich langen, schrecklichen Stunden, war er eindeutig am Ende seiner Kräfte angekommen.   
Das zeigte sich vor allem in seinem Gesicht; der Ausdruck darin veränderte sich allmählich. Er schien langsam loszulassen, langsam abzuschließen.   
Er hatte aufgegeben.   
  
  
Irgendwann drehte er ein wenig den Kopf und öffnete mühevoll die Augen. Der Versuch, sie anzusehen, scheiterte kläglich; er konnte ihren Blick kaum eine Sekunde halten, bevor seine Lider wieder herabsanken. Unruhig bewegte er die Hände, schluckte schwer; es war eindeutig, dass er zu sprechen versuchte, aber er brauchte eine ganze Weile, bis er sich verständlich machen konnte. „…ich kann… nicht mehr…“ keuchte er schließlich heiser. „Silke… ich kann nicht mehr.“   
  
Sie hatte es gewusst; und doch kam es ihr jetzt, als sie die Bestätigung von ihm selbst hörte, so vor, als würde eine eiskalte Faust ihre Eingeweide zusammenquetschen.   
„Nein! Nein, sag‘ sowas nicht!“ Behutsam legte sie eine Hand an seine Wange, während ihr wieder einmal die Tränen in die Augen stiegen. „Du hast mir versprochen, mit mir nach London zu fliegen! Du wirst jetzt nicht aufgeben, verstanden? Bitte!“   
  
  
Verzweifelt kniff er die Augen zu und seine Lippen bewegten sich lautlos, als wolle er ihr noch etwas sagen, aber er brachte keinen Ton mehr hervor; nur kurze Zeit später verlor er abermals die Besinnung.  
Wie in Trance zog Silke ihn noch näher an sich, begann, ihren Oberkörper leicht vor und zurück zu wiegen, ohne es recht zu merken.  
Pausenlos hielt sie nun einen leisen Monolog aufrecht, ermutigte ihn, weiter zu kämpfen, sie nicht allein zu lassen. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob er sie hören konnte; sicher war nur, dass er immer schwächer wurde.   
  
Sein Blutdruck war inzwischen nicht mehr wirklich messbar, sein Puls raste. Sie verstand genug von Medizin, um zu wissen, dass der zunehmende Blutverlust und die schwere Infektion seinen Kreislauf nun bald komplett zusammenbrechen lassen würden.  
Sie würde ihren Kampf verlieren, sie konnte ihm jetzt nicht mehr helfen.   
Es ging zu Ende.  
  
  
  
Schließlich versagte ihr die Stimme, sie hatte selber keine Kraft mehr. Keine Kraft mehr, zu reden, keine Kraft mehr, über ihn zu wachen.   
Stumm ließ sie sich zurücksinken, lehnte ihren schmerzenden Kopf für einen Moment an die kühle Wand, schloss für einen Moment die brennenden Augen.  
  
  
  
Boerne keuchte leise und regte sich ein wenig in ihrem Arm, es war eindeutig, dass er noch einmal zu sich kam. Er glühte vor Fieber, war so schwach, dass er sich kaum noch bewegen konnte, doch er versuchte, das Gesicht in ihre Richtung zu drehen.   
Silke half ihm, dirigierte seinen Kopf ganz vorsichtig von ihrer Schulter in ihre Ellenbeuge, sodass er sie leichter ansehen konnte; der Hauch eines Lächelns huschte über sein Gesicht, als es ihm schließlich gelang, sie anzublicken.   
Trotz seines katastrophalen Zustandes war er wach und klar, wie seit Stunden nicht mehr - und als sie seine Augen sah, setzte Silkes Herz einen Schlag aus.   
Der Ausdruck in ihnen hatte sich verändert. Die Angst und die Schmerzen waren vollständig daraus verschwunden. Dafür sah sie etwas anderes darin: Frieden. Eine Entschuldigung. Und die Bitte, ihn gehen zu lassen.  
Er sprach nicht mehr, dazu war er nicht mehr in der Lage. Hastig suchte sie nach seiner Hand und griff sie, spürte, wie er die ihre ganz schwach drückte. Und sie wusste, dass das sein Abschied war.  
  
Es war ganz ruhig, als er sich davonstahl, ganz leise. Sein Blick, den er in seinen letzten Sekunden nicht von ihr abgewendet hatte, verlor plötzlich an Fokus und er sackte noch ein klein wenig schwerer in ihren Arm.  
Das war alles.   
Und alles, was Silke blieb, war den Kopf in den Nacken zu werfen und zu schreien.


	15. Gefunden

Für zwei Sekunden stand ihre Welt vollkommen still. Für zwei Sekunden starrte sie einfach nur fassungslos in Boernes gebrochene Augen; und dann rollte das Entsetzen wie eine riesige Woge über sie hinweg.   
Silke warf den Kopf in den Nacken und schrie, wie sie noch nie in ihrem Leben geschrien hatte.   
  
  
Im gleichen Moment fuhr sie heftig auf, geschockt von ihrem eigenen Aufschrei und der schmerzhaften Wucht, mit der ihr Schädel gegen die Wand in ihrem Rücken geschlagen war.  
Der heftige Aufprall brachte sie aus dem Gleichgewicht, fast wäre sie zur Seite gekippt. Sie musste hektisch ihren Griff justieren, damit Boerne ihr nicht wegrutschen konnte. Boerne, dessen Augen geschlossen waren, nicht offen, wie sie jetzt verwirrt realisierte; dessen glühender Kopf an ihrer Schulter ruhte und der bei ihrem Gebrüll schwach zusammengezuckt war und nun leise stöhnte.   
  
Sie war so durcheinander, so gefangen im Horror der letzten Sekunden, sie konnte im ersten Moment gar nicht verstehen, wie das möglich war - bis ihr schließlich, nach einigen panischen Atemzügen, klar wurde, dass sie eingeschlafen war; dass es nur ein fürchterlicher Traum gewesen war. So real, so echt, wie sie es noch nie erlebt hatte.   
Und in diesem Augenblick begann sie, wie von Sinnen zu schluchzen.   
  
Minutenlang konnte sie nichts anderes tun, als sich an Boernes Körper festzukrallen und hysterisch zu weinen. Zuerst aus Erleichterung, weil er noch lebte, aber schon bald darauf, weil ihr klar wurde, dass sie dieses fürchterliche Szenario wahrscheinlich schon in kurzer Zeit ein zweites Mal durchleben musste.  
Und sie wusste nicht, wie sie das durchstehen sollte.  
  
  
  
Sie weinte, bis sie irgendwann keine Tränen mehr hatte. Ausgebrannt, leer wie nie zuvor, saß sie auf dem Boden, fühlte sich nur noch taub. Ihre Arme waren mittlerweile bleischwer, sie hatte keine Kraft mehr darin. Nur gerade noch so konnte sie Boerne halten; ihre Hand gegen seine Wunde zu pressen, gelang ihr nicht mehr.  
Als Boernes Kopf einmal mehr von ihrer Schulter rutschte und in ihrer Ellenbeuge zu liegen kam, war es ihr beim besten Willen nicht mehr möglich, ihn wieder hochzuheben.  
  
Erschöpft ließ sie sich zurück gegen die Wand sinken, hatte das Gefühl, sie sei kurz davor, den Verstand zu verlieren.  
Sie konnte nicht mehr.  
  
  
Für einen Moment verschwamm die Welt vor ihren Augen. Erschöpfung und Verzweiflung ließen ihr Blickfeld an den Rändern langsam grau werden; um Boernes Willen versuchte sie, sich zu wehren, als ihre Übermüdung sie langsam in einem dunklen Strudel versinken ließ, doch sie konnte die Augen kaum noch offen halten.  
  
Es war das Geräusch der sich plötzlich öffnenden Schiebetür, das mächtig genug war, sie wieder voll in die Realität zurückschnappen zu lassen.   
  
  
  
In der Sekunde, in der sie ungläubig aufblickte, trat Hauptkommissar Thiel in den Raum, dicht gefolgt von seinem Vater und Nadeshda.  
Im ersten Moment wollte Silke ihren Augen nicht trauen. Das war nicht möglich, die drei konnten nicht hier sein. Das war Wunschdenken, ihr Verstand machte sich gerade endgültig davon und gaukelte ihr Trugbilder vor.  
Aber während sie noch an ihrer Geisteskraft zweifelte, war Thiel, dessen Blick gleich beim Eintreten auf sie gefallen war, zu einem abrupten Halt gekommen und riss sichtbar entsetzt die Augen auf. „Frau Haller…?“   
Nadeshda und Herbert Thiel fuhren nun ebenfalls herum und erstarrten förmlich.  
Und Silke war ebenfalls wie erstarrt.  
Sie waren gefunden worden. Sie waren tatsächlich gefunden worden.   
  
  
„Er braucht einen Notarzt. Schnell.“ Zu schreien oder zu rufen war ihr nicht möglich, aber ihr tonloses Krächzen reichte, um die beiden Polizisten aus ihrer Schockstarre zu lösen.   
Hastig zerrte Nadeshda ihr Mobiltelefon aus der Jackentasche und wählte den Notruf, Thiel dagegen rannte zu ihr und fiel neben ihr auf die Knie. Sein Körper an ihrer Seite war solide und warm, seine Fassungslosigkeit, als er eine zitternde Hand auf Boernes Schulter legte, fast greifbar. Es war keine Halluzination; er war wirklich hier bei ihr. Sie konnte es immer noch nicht recht glauben.   
  
  
Und Thiel konnte offensichtlich nicht glauben, was er sah. Hilflos starrte er für einen Moment in Boernes eingefallenes Gesicht, bevor er zu ihr aufblickte. "Seit wann liegt er hier so?" So erschüttert hatte sie ihn noch nie gesehen.   
„Die ganze Nacht.“ Ihre Kehle war derart trocken, für einen Moment dachte sie, Thiel hätte sie gar nicht verstanden; doch er flüsterte nur nahezu lautlos „Großer Gott“, blickte dabei zurück auf Boerne und drückte sacht seine Schulter.  
Doch dann riss er sich zusammen. "Können Sie ihn noch halten oder sollen wir ihn hinlegen?"  
Während er seine drängende Frage hervorpresste, begann er, fieberhaft seine Taschen zu durchsuchen.   
  
Silke schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich halte es noch ein paar Minuten aus. Er muss so aufrecht bleiben, er bekommt sonst keine Luft.“   
Thiel nickte energisch. „Ok, aber sagen Sie, wenn wir Ihnen helfen müssen!“  
Er hatte mittlerweile einen Schlüsselbund hervorgezogen und versuchte nun, die Handschellen an ihrem Fuß zu öffnen. Doch sein Schlüssel passte nicht.   
  
Nadeshda, die sie keine Sekunde aus den Augen gelassen hatte, reichte noch während ihres Telefonats mit dem Rettungsdienst ihren Schlüssel hinüber. Aber wie zu erwarten war, konnte Thiel die Fesseln auch damit nicht öffnen.  
Mit einem unterdrückten Fluch blickte er auf. „Vaddern, hast du einen Werkzeugkoffer im Auto?“  
  
Herbert Thiel, der ebenfalls näher herangekommen war und sich zu ihnen gehockt hatte, nickte nun. „Klar doch Junge, du kennst doch die Karre!“  
„Hol ihn! Wir müssen die Handschellen aufbekommen!“  
Ohne ein Wort richtete der Angesprochene sich auf und hastete aus dem Raum.  
  
  
Nadeshda dagegen kehrte gerade zurück. Sie war kurz in der Küche verschwunden und warf Thiel nun ein Handtuch zu. Kaum hatte er es geschnappt, ballte er es zusammen, löste sacht Silkes erlahmte Finger von Boernes Seite und presste es dann mit Kraft gegen die Stichverletzung. Dabei legte er wiederum eine Hand auf seine Schulter, als wollte er ihm zeigen, dass Hilfe da war; dass er nicht mehr allein war.   
  
Sichtbar aufgewühlt bohrten sich seine blauen Augen danach erneut in die ihren. "Was ist mit ihm passiert?"  
"Er wurde niedergestochen." Eine Welle von Übelkeit stieg in Silke auf, als die schrecklichen Bilder sich einmal mehr vor ihren Augen abspielten. Schluckend kniff sie die Lider zu und presste die Lippen zusammen.  
Thiel schien ihre Verzweiflung zu spüren, er ließ Boernes Schulter los und drückte nun ihre Hand.   
„Von wem? Wer hat Ihnen das angetan?“ Seine leise Stimme hatte einen Unterton, wie sie ihn noch nie gehört hatte; die vorherige Fassungslosigkeit darin wich langsam kaltem Zorn.   
  
  
In Silkes Kopf drehte sich alles; die Hoffnung, dass nun alles gut werden würde und die unbeschreibliche Angst, dass für Boerne trotzdem jede Hilfe zu spät sein könnte, fochten einen dramatischen Kampf aus.  
Doch sie riss sich einmal mehr zusammen, so gut es ging, nannte die Namen der drei Eindringlinge und beschrieb in wenigen Worten den Überfall und die erzwungene OP. Sie schloss damit, dass die drei Männer gegen sechs Uhr am Morgen gefahren waren und ein Flugzeug erreichen wollten.  
  
Thiels Augenbrauen waren bis unter seinen Haaransatz geklettert, als sie Gregor Nowaks Namen als den des Anführers genannt hatte. Nadeshda hatte einen ungläubigen Fluch ausgestoßen und erneut zu ihrem Handy gegriffen.   
In dem Moment, in dem Herbert Thiel mit seinem Werkzeugkoffer in den Raum zurückkehrte, hatte die junge Frau bereits eine Fahndung nach den Flüchtigen herausgegeben.  
  
  
Kaum hatte Thiels Vater den Koffer neben Silkes Füßen auf den Boden abgestellt, durchsuchte der Kommissar den Metallkasten nach passendem Werkzeug. Mit gerunzelter Stirn zog er eine große Zange heraus und reichte sie seinem Vater, bedeutete ihm, damit die Kettenglieder zwischen den Handschellen zu zerkneifen.   
"Vergiss es, Frankie, dafür braucht man einen Bolzenschneider“, murrte der ältere Thiel, versuchte aber trotzdem sein Glück. Doch er hatte recht, die Anstrengungen waren vergeblich. Schulterzuckend warf er das nutzlose Werkzeug in den Koffer zurück.   
"Die Säge, Vaddern", brummte Thiel ungeduldig. "Oder drück du hier drauf, dann übernehm‘ ich das!"  
"Nee nee, lass‘ mal! Kümmer‘ du dich um den Professor!“ Thiel Senior zerrte nun eine verrostete Eisensäge hervor. Nach kurzer Überlegung setzte er sie ebenfalls an die Kettenglieder, murmelte dann: "Halten Sie still, Frau Haller, ich will Sie nicht verletzen."   
  
  
Silke blickte auf die Worte hin nur flüchtig auf und nickte matt. Sie hatte diese ganzen Aktionen nur mit einem Auge beobachtet, denn sie war vielmehr damit beschäftigt, Boerne wieder und wieder ins Ohr zu wispern, dass Hilfe da war; dass nun alles gut werden würde und dass er in Gottes Namen kämpfen sollte.   
Es war davon auszugehen, dass er sie nicht hörte - aber sie konzentrierte sich auf nichts anderes, nur um sich abzulenken, um sich nicht voll vergegenwärtigen zu müssen, dass er ihr buchstäblich in letzter Sekunde noch unter den Händen wegsterben konnte.  
  
  
  
Sie unterbrach sich in dem Moment, in dem polternde Schritte und Stimmen im Treppenhaus ertönten. Sekunden darauf stürmte Nadeshda, die von ihr unbemerkt den Raum verlassen hatte, in Begleitung des Notarztes durch die Schiebetür. Und zu Silkes unglaublicher Erleichterung war es einer der besten, den die Uniklinik zu bieten hatte: Professor Jaschke.  
  
  
Als seine Augen auf seinen blutüberströmten Freund fielen, weiteten sie sich. Doch er kam nicht ins Stocken, Nadeshdas Informationen hatten ihn wohl schon vorgewarnt. Mit ein paar schnellen Schritten war er bei ihnen und kniete sich zu ihr.   
„Legen wir ihn hin!“, wies er die zwei schwerbepackten Rettungsassistenten an, die ihm auf den Fersen gefolgt waren. Doch Silke stoppte ihn. „Seien Sie vorsichtig, es kann sein, dass sein Nacken verletzt ist!“   
  
Sogleich holte einer der Sanitäter einen steifen Plastikkragen hervor, den sie Boerne zum Schutz um den Hals legten, bevor sie ihn nach Jaschkes leisem Kommando behutsam aus Silkes Armen hoben.   
„Was genau ist mit ihm passiert?“, drängte der Notarzt, noch während er mit Hilfe seiner beiden Kollegen den schlaff in ihren Armen hängenden Mann auf der Trage ablegte. Sofort begann er damit, ihn zu untersuchen.   
  
  
Silke bemühte sich nach Kräften, ihre Antwort knapp und emotionslos zu halten, doch ihre Stimme zitterte so sehr, dass man sie kaum verstehen konnte.    
Jaschke, der hochkonzentriert arbeitete und seinen Helfern immer wieder in kurzen Worten Anweisungen erteilte, verlor sichtbar an Farbe, als sie von Kerns brutalem Schlag und Tritt, der Messerattacke und dem schrecklichen Verlauf der Nacht berichtete.   
  
  
Während sie sprach, zerschnitt einer der Sanitäter den blutdurchtränkten Verband und klebte einen Stapel Kompressen auf die Wunde. Sein Kollege stülpte Boerne unterdessen eine Sauerstoffmaske über, schloss EKG-Kabel und Überwachungsgeräte an und hängte zusätzliche Infusionen auf.   
Es zeigte sich schnell, dass eine reine Sauerstoffgabe nicht mehr ausreichte; in Anbetracht seines kritischen Zustandes entschied Jaschke sich innerhalb kürzester Zeit, den Verletzten zu intubieren.   
Nach hektischen Vorbereitungen führte der Notarzt mit schnellen, gekonnten Griffen einen Tubus in Boernes Luftröhre ein. Kaum, dass der Schlauch fixiert war, steckte einer der Sanitäter einen Ambubeutel auf, über den er den tief bewusstlosen Boerne in regelmäßigen Stößen beatmete.  
  
  
  
Silke beobachtete sie wie betäubt, spürte die Tränen der Verzweiflung nicht, die ihr einmal mehr lautlos über das Gesicht rannen.  
Sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass Thiel, der den Medizinern bei ihrem Eintreffen hastig Platz gemacht hatte, inzwischen neben ihr hockte. Als er nun eine Hand auf ihren Arm legte, zuckte sie zusammen und schaute zu ihm auf. Er seufzte leise, als er ihr tränennasses Gesicht sah und zog sie dann an sich. Erschöpft ließ sie sich in den Arm nehmen, krallte sich so sehr an ihm fest, dass ihre Knöchel weiß hervortraten.   
  
  
  
Nachdem Boernes Sauerstoffversorgung gesichert war, wandte sich nun auch Jaschke der Verletzung zu. Er bedeutete dem Sanitäter, die Kompressen wegzunehmen und beugte sich tief nach unten, um einen Blick auf die Wunde zu werfen. Nachdem er dann noch behutsam Boernes Bauch abgetastet hatte, schloss er für eine Sekunde die Augen.   
Dann blickte er auf. „Seit wann hat er so hohes Fieber?“  
Silke zuckte schwach mit den Schultern. Ihre Augen füllten sich schon wieder mit Tränen, doch unwillig wischte sie sie weg. „Ich kann es nicht ganz genau sagen. Auf jeden Fall schon seit mehreren Stunden.“  
Jaschke sagte nichts dazu, aber sein grimmiger Gesichtsausdruck sprach Bände. Dann drehte er sich in einer energischen Bewegung seinen Helfern zu.   
  
„Funkt zur Notaufnahme durch, wir kommen in fünf Minuten zur explorativen Lap. Die Anästhesisten sollen sich auf alle erdenklichen Komplikationen einer Peritonitis einstellen und Blutkonserven bereithalten. Außerdem brauchen wir einen Neurologen, der sich Karls Kopf und Nacken ansieht!“   
Noch während er seine Anweisungen herausfeuerte, half er seinem Kollegen, den Professor festzuschnallen, die Trage anzuheben und die Rollbeine auszuklappen. Dann steuerten die Sanitäter den unter einem Wust von medizinischen Geräten halb verborgenen Boerne Richtung Schiebetür. Jaschke dagegen eilte zu ihr. „Was ist mit Ihnen, sind Sie auch verletzt?“  
Silke schüttelte erschöpft den Kopf. „Nein, mir ist nichts passiert.“  
  
Er ließ seinen Blick einmal skeptisch an ihr auf und ab schweifen, nickte dann aber nur und drückte kurz ihre Hand. „Ich tue, was ich kann, aber Sie wissen wohl selbst am besten, dass sein Zustand lebensbedrohlich ist“, murmelte er dabei.  
Wieder konnte Silke nur nicken; zu sprechen war ihr nicht möglich, denn dann wäre sie erneut in Tränen ausgebrochen.  
Jaschke drückte nochmals ihre Hand, bevor er aufsprang und den Sanitätern nachfolgte, die den Professor gerade in den Flur schoben.  
  
  
Thiels ruhige Stimme neben ihrem Ohr ließ sie ein wenig zusammenzucken: „Nadeshda, Sie gehen mit! Ich komme mit Frau Haller nach, sobald wir sie befreit haben.“  
Nadeshda bestätigte mit einem knappen: „Alles klar!“ und war innerhalb von Sekunden aus dem Raum geeilt. Aber Silke beachtete das kaum.   
Sie starrte lediglich wie gelähmt auf die Schiebetür, durch die Boerne gerade verschwunden war, und fragte sich, wie er die OP überstehen würde. Ob er die OP überstehen würde; ob sie ihn noch einmal lebend wiedersehen würde.  
Sie hatte sich nicht einmal von ihm verabschieden können.


	16. Zwischen Hoffen und Bangen

Mit erneuter Vehemenz wandten sich Thiel und sein Vater der Handschellen an ihrem Fuß zu und innerhalb weniger Minuten hatten sie die Kette zersägt. Endlich war Silke wieder frei.   
  
Der Kommissar, der sonst immer unerschütterlich wirkte, schien extrem aufgewühlt von den ganzen Ereignissen und sehr besorgt um sie. Er legte nun einen Arm um ihre Schulter und half ihr vorsichtig auf die Füße. „Um den Ring kümmern wir uns später, ok?“   
Das restliche Handschellenteil an ihrem Bein war nun wirklich das Letzte, was Silke jetzt gerade interessierte, trotzdem drückte sie dankbar seine Hand. Dann machte sie mit einem unterdrückten Stöhnen ein paar wackelige Schritte auf einen Stuhl zu. Sie hatte so lange in der gleichen Position verharren müssen, dazu Boernes Körpergewicht in ihren Armen gehalten, sie war ganz steif geworden und jeder Knochen schmerzte ihr im Leib.   
  
Beide Männer stützen sie, Herbert Thiel war sofort an ihre andere Seite gekommen, als er gemerkt hatte, wie unsicher sie war. Er schenkte ihr etwas zu trinken ein, kaum dass sie sich auf den Stuhl sinken lassen hatte.  
Thiel war für einen Moment verschwunden und als er zurückkehrte, reichte er ihr ein warmes, nasses Handtuch. „Für Ihre Hände“, murmelte er beklommen. „Und vielleicht sollten Sie Ihren Kittel ausziehen.“  
Natürlich hatte er recht; Silke wurde in diesem Moment wieder bewusst, was für einen Anblick sie bieten musste. Ihre Hände zitterten, als sie sie notdürftig von Boernes Blut zu reinigen versuchte und danach den verschmierten Kittel auszog und von sich warf.  
  
  
  
Es dauerte einige Minuten, bis sie sich in der Lage fühlte, den Weg in die Klinik zu bewältigen.   
Mittlerweile wimmelte es in der Rechtsmedizin von Polizisten. Auch Beamte einer Sonderkommission, die den Überfall auf den Geldtransporter aufklären sollten, waren eingetroffen. Und gerade, als Silke auf die Füße kommen wollte, hatten Sie sie entdeckt und begannen, sie zu befragen.  
Zwar war dieser Eifer verständlich, doch Silke wollte nur noch weg, wollte zu dem Warteraum, zu dem Jaschke sie beordert hatte. Sie war so erschöpft, körperlich und emotional, sie war kaum noch zu einem klaren Gedanken fähig.   
Nur widerwillig ging sie auf die drängenden Fragen zu den Flüchtigen ein, konnte einen Großteil ohnehin nicht beantworten. Meist blieb sie einsilbig, sie wies lediglich darauf hin, dass Nowak und sein Bruder sich ruhig und besonnen gezeigt hatten, aber dass Kern unberechenbar war. Sie wollte sich nicht ausmalen, wozu er fähig sein würde, sollte er sich plötzlich einer Polizeistreife gegenübersehen.  
  
Schließlich bohrte einer von Thiels Kollegen nach, wie es zu Boernes schwerer Verletzung gekommen war und Silke blieb nichts anderes übrig, als mit zittrigen Worten die versuchte Vergewaltigung und die sich daran anschließende, brutale Attacke Kerns zu umreißen.   
Und als sie einmal zu reden angefangen hatte, konnte sie zu ihrem eigenen Erstaunen kaum noch aufhören. Ihre unbeschreibliche Hilflosigkeit , die Verzweiflung und die Panik, die sie durchlitten hatte, als Nowak sie mit dem sterbenden Boerne in ihrem Arm zurückgelassen hatte, sprudelten jetzt nur so aus ihr heraus.  
  
  
Thiel wurde ganz bleich, als sie die Geschehnisse mit einer ihr selbst ganz fremden, seltsam distanzierten Stimme zusammenfasste. Auch seine Kollegen waren unsicher verstummt; und als Silke schließlich geendet hatte, war ihr schwindelig und der Boden wankte ein wenig unter ihren Füßen.  
Als sie für einen Moment das Gesicht in den Händen verbarg, spürte sie, dass sich eine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte. Das war natürlich Thiel, und sie war in diesem Augenblick so dankbar für seine Anwesenheit. Obwohl so viele Menschen im Raum waren, war er der einzige, der ihr das Gefühl vermittelte, nicht mehr allein zu sein. Und es war Thiel, der jetzt jede weitere Frage seiner Kollegen energisch abwimmelte.   
  
  
Offensichtlich widerwillig, aber machtlos gegen seine Entschlossenheit ließen die Beamten sie tatsächlich endlich in Frieden. Als sie abgezogen waren, wandte der Kommissar sich ihr zu, hockte sich vor ihr auf den Boden. „Ich habe vorhin kurz mit Nadeshda telefoniert. Boerne ist im OP, das wird noch eine ganze Weile dauern. Wollen Sie sich etwas ausruhen, bevor wir hingehen?“ Er wirkte immer noch ziemlich aufgewühlt, als er leise hinzufügte: „Ehrlich gesagt sehen Sie so aus, als ob das besser wäre.“   
Sie schüttelte nur hektisch den Kopf. „Nein, auf keinen Fall! Ich will zu ihm.“  
Entgegen ihrer Befürchtung versuchte Thiel nicht, sie davon abzubringen, sondern nickte lediglich langsam. Er half ihr beim Aufstehen, umfasste sacht ihren Arm und führte sie aus dem Raum.   
  
Sein Angebot, sie mit dem Auto über das Kliniksgelände zu fahren, lehnte sie ab; der Fußweg an der frischen Luft tat ihr gut, linderte ein wenig ihre mittlerweile hämmernden Kopfschmerzen.  
  
  
  
Nach vielleicht einer Viertelstunde kamen sie in dem Warteraum an, den Jaschke ihr genannt hatte. Nadeshda saß schon dort, sprang bei ihrem Eintreffen auf und eilte auf sie zu. „Ich soll Ihnen sagen, dass er den Transport hierher gut überstanden hat. Er ist dann gleich in den OP gebracht worden. Professor Jaschke kommt her, sobald er kann.“ Ihre ausdrucksvollen Augen musterten sie dabei besorgt.  
Silke nickte nur stumm und ließ sich dann auf einen der Plastikstühle sinken.   
Nadeshda nahm ebenfalls wieder Platz, der Kommissar dagegen schien zu aufgewühlt um sich zu setzen. Er lehnte sich gegen die Fensterbank, verschränkte die Arme und starrte mit zusammengepressten Lippen auf den Fußboden. Ohne es zu merken, wippte er mit einem Fuß; selten hatte Silke ihn so unruhig gesehen.  
  
  
Minutenlang sprach niemand ein Wort, doch Silke wurde noch einmal aus ihren düsteren Gedanken gerissen, als Thiel sich unvermittelt neben ihr auf einen Stuhl fallen ließ, sich mit beiden Händen durch die Haare fuhr und fluchte: „Verdammt, warum habe ich gestern Abend nicht nachgeforscht, wo Boerne bleibt? Ich hätte darauf kommen müssen, dass etwas nicht stimmt.“  
Nadeshda legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm, murmelte besänftigend: „Chef, sowas konnte keiner ahnen. Machen Sie sich keine Vorwürfe.“   
Silke runzelte die Stirn. Sie verstand nicht, worauf er anspielte. „Wovon reden Sie, Herr Thiel?“    
Seufzend blickte er kurz zu ihr und sprang dann gleich wieder auf. Er war so erregt, dass er begann, unruhig auf und ab zu tigern. „Boerne wollte gestern Abend noch auf einen Wein vorbeischauen, aber er ist nicht gekommen. Ich hab‘ mich dann nicht weiter drum gekümmert, ich dachte, er bereitet sich auf die Reise nach London vor und hat in seiner Begeisterung vergessen, dass er mir eigentlich noch auf die Nerven gehen wollte. Aber eigentlich hätte es mir auffallen müssen, das ist in den Jahren noch nie vorgekommen.“  
  
Er unterbrach nun seine Wanderung, ließ sich wieder gegen die Fensterbank fallen. „Dann taucht Vaddern heute Morgen in aller Herrgottsfrühe bei mir auf, um mit mir einen Kaffee zu trinken. Als ich ihn frage, warum zum Teufel er um sieben bei mir klingelt, erzählt er mir, dass er Sie eigentlich zum Flughafen bringen sollte, aber Sie wohl schon abgefahren wären. Und da bin ich stutzig geworden, so etwas konnte ich mir bei Ihnen nicht vorstellen.“   
  
Thiel brach an dieser Stelle ab und räusperte sich heiser; Nadeshda sprang für ihn ein. „Der Chef hat dann erfolglos versucht, Sie beide telefonisch zu erreichen. Als ihm das nicht gelungen ist, hat er mich angerufen und mich ins Präsidium geordert. Wir haben mit den Kollegen vom Flughafen Rücksprache gehalten, aber dort waren Sie natürlich auch nicht zu finden.“   
Sie warf einen langen Blick auf ihren Vorgesetzten, wirkte ganz unbehaglich. „Ich habe das alles nicht so ernst genommen. Ich dachte, Sie sind bestimmt gerade im Auto unterwegs und kommen bald am Flughafen an… aber der Chef war überzeugt, dass irgendetwas faul ist, er hat darauf bestanden, dass wir in die Rechtsmedizin fahren.“ Müde zuckte sie mit den Schultern, fügte tonlos hinzu: „Keine Sekunde zu früh, wie es aussieht. Sein Bauchgefühl hat ihn nicht betrogen.“  
  
  
Thiel schnaubte nur und nahm seine Wanderung wieder auf. Sein Frust und seine Selbstvorwürfe waren fast greifbar. Als er an ihr vorbeiwollte, legte Silke eine Hand auf seinen Arm und stoppte ihn. Sie wusste nicht, wie diese Geschichte ausgehen würde, aber eines wusste sie ganz genau: „Wenn Sie nicht gekommen wären, wäre er jetzt schon tot. Er hätte es keine halbe Stunde mehr geschafft.“   
Der Kommissar schloss auf diese mit brüchiger Stimme gewisperten Worte hin nur gequält die Augen und zog sie dann an sich. Nadeshda dagegen seufzte laut und strich sich mit zitternden Fingern eine Haarsträhne hinter das Ohr.  
  
Irgendwann löste Thiel sich wieder von ihr und Silke sank wie erschlagen in ihrem Sitz zurück. Sie war zu erschöpft, um auf das leise Gespräch zu achten, das er nun mit Nadeshda führte; zu entkräftet, um sich noch weiter Sorgen zu machen. Sie starrte lediglich wie hypnotisiert an die gegenüberliegende Wand und schloss die Welt um sich herum aus.  
  
  
  
Einen undefinierbaren Zeitraum später schreckte sie aus ihrem halbschlafartigen Zustand auf, weil sich auf dem Flur schwere, eilige Schritte näherten.   
Thiels und Nadeshdas Köpfe fuhren herum und Silke, noch ganz benommen, sprang in Panik auf die Füße. Das konnte nur der Professor sein! Die Gedanken überschlugen sich förmlich in ihrem Kopf; sie wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, sie wusste nicht, ob die OP schon abgeschlossen sein konnte, oder ob Jaschkes Eintreffen etwas anderes bedeutete - ob es bedeutete, dass sie den Eingriff nicht hatten zu Ende führen können, ob es bedeutete… dass Boerne es nicht geschafft hatte.   
  
  
Während sie hilflos ein paar Schritte nach vorn machte, wurde die Tür aufgerissen und tatsächlich stürmte Boernes Freund in den Raum. Er war noch in OP-Kleidung, zerrte sich, noch während er durch den Türrahmen schritt, Mundschutz und OP-Haube vom Kopf.   
Der Hauch eines Lächelns huschte über sein Gesicht, als er geradewegs auf sie zu eilte. „Es geht ihm nicht gut, aber er hat die Operation besser überstanden, als ich das erwartet habe.“  
Silke wurde ganz schwindelig vor Erleichterung, als er sie in den Arm nahm und an sich zog.   
  
  
Für ein paar Sekunden hielt Jaschke sie einfach nur fest, dann schob er sie ein wenig von sich und   
sah sie an, nun wieder ganz ernst. „Sein Zustand ist noch kritisch, aber im Moment stabil.“  
  
Er dirigierte sie nun zurück zu einem Stuhl. Widerstandslos ließ Silke sich darauf nieder, er selbst fiel auf den Sitz neben ihr und rieb sich das Gesicht.   
  
„Der Angreifer hat eine Niere verletzt, deshalb der hohe Blutverlust. Karl stand kurz vorm Kreislaufversagen, als wir hier eingetroffen sind. Wir haben das gerade noch so in den Griff bekommen.“  
Obwohl Silke gewusst hatte, dass sein Leben am seidenen Faden gehangen hatte, war es schrecklich, das jetzt von Jaschke noch einmal so bestätigt zu kommen. Sie presste die Lippen zusammen und versuchte nur mit mäßigem Erfolg, die Tränen zurückzuhalten, während der Professor schon weitersprach.   
„Die diffuse Peritonitis, die er im Laufe der Nacht entwickelt hat, ist wahrscheinlich auf Verunreinigungen an der Klinge zurückzuführen. Weiß der Geier, was für Keime an diesem Messer geklebt haben! Alle vier Quadranten sind betroffen, aber es sah insgesamt nicht ganz so schlimm aus, wie ich befürchtet habe. Natürlich hat der Urin, der in den Bauchraum gelangt ist, die Situation noch verschärft.“    
Er lehnte sich nun in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Wir bombardieren ihn mit Antibiotika, seit er hier über die Türschwelle gerollt ist. Und sie scheinen anzuschlagen, die Entzündungswerte steigen im Augenblick nicht mehr weiter an. Es sieht so aus, als sei das richtige Mittel dabei.“   
  
  
Silke war klar, dass Thiel und Nadeshda von diesem Schwall an Informationen wahrscheinlich nicht einmal die Hälfte verstanden hatten, aber das war ihr egal. Sie musste zu ihrer eigenen Sicherheit noch einmal nachfragen. „Also hat Kerns Stich nicht seinen Darm verletzt?“  
Jaschke schüttelte den Kopf, wurde ganz leise. „Gott sei Dank nicht. In dem Fall hätten wir ihn nicht mehr retten können, dazu war sein Zustand schon zu schlecht, als Sie endlich gefunden wurden.“  
  
Für einen Moment schloss sie die Augen und wischte sich dann einmal mehr die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Jaschke beugte sich vor und drückte mitfühlend ihre Hand. „Seinen Kopf haben wir uns auch angesehen, der ist bald wieder in Ordnung. Die Gehirnerschütterung ist ziemlich heftig und ein Schleudertrauma hat er auch, aber wir beobachten das nur.“   
Er wirkte müde, als er zusammenfasste: „Die Infektion hat einen wirklich dramatischen Verlauf genommen. Ich bin sicher, wir sind auf dem richtigen Weg, trotzdem konnten wir das Fieber bislang kaum senken. Karl ist extrem geschwächt, wir halten ihn vorläufig im Koma und beatmen ihn voll, damit er sich nicht anstrengen muss.“   
  
Sie nickte wie mechanisch. Jaschke ließ ihre Hand nun wieder los und lehnte sich erneut in seinen Stuhl zurück. „Das weitere Vorgehen hängt davon ab, wie schnell er sich stabilisiert. Vor allem müssen wir jetzt erst einmal hoffen, dass keine Komplikationen auftreten.“ Noch einmal lächelte er leicht. „Aber was das angeht, bin ich einigermaßen optimistisch. Ich glaube, wir haben noch gerade so die Kurve gekriegt. Außerdem hat Karl in den letzten Stunden mit aller Kraft gekämpft, er hat sich nicht geschlagen gegeben. Und ich hoffe, dass er das auch weiterhin nicht tut.“  
  
  
Diesem vorsichtigen Optimismus zum Trotz verspürte Silke weiterhin so viel Angst um Boerne, sie wusste kaum, wohin mit sich. Sie brauchte einen Moment, bis sie endlich ihren dringendsten Wunsch hervorbrachte. „Kann ich ihn sehen?“   
Der Mediziner musterte sie wortlos, bevor er leise seufzte. „Sie gehören ins Bett, und das ganz dringend. Aber so wie ich Sie kenne, werden Sie keine Ruhe finden, bevor Sie sich nicht mit eigenen Augen überzeugt haben, dass es stimmt, was ich Ihnen erzählt habe.“ Er stand auf und griff ihre Hand. „Kommen Sie, ich bringe Sie hin. Aber nur fünf Minuten, keine Sekunde länger.“  
  
Während sie auf die Füße kam, warf sie einen unsicheren Blick auf Thiel und er verstand sie sogleich. „Gehen Sie. Wir warten hier“, ermutigte er sie. Dann lehnte er sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und schlug die Beine übereinander, Nadeshda tat es ihm gleich.   
Dankbar nickte Silke ihnen zu und ließ sich dann von Professor Jaschke aus dem Raum führen.  
  
  
Der Oberarzt brachte sie in eine kleine Umkleidekabine, in der sie sich umziehen und die Hände desinfizieren musste. Zwei Minuten später standen sie vor Boernes Zimmer.   
„Ich muss Ihnen nicht erklären, was Sie erwartet.“ Jaschke blickte sie ernst an. „Er ist an so ziemlich jede Maschine angeschlossen, die die Intensivstation hergibt. Man sieht ihm an, was er in den letzten Stunden durchmachen musste.“  
„Ich kann es mir denken“, murmelte sie tonlos.   
„Fünf Minuten“, bekräftige Jaschke nochmals. „Länger lasse ich Sie hier nicht sitzen. Sie sehen schrecklich aus, Sie brauchen eine Pause.“   
Mit diesen Worten öffnete er ihr die Tür und Silke trat mit verhaltenen Schritten in den Raum, bewegte sich unsicher auf das Bett zu.  
  
  
Sie hatte gedacht, sie wüsste, was auf sie zukommen würde; und doch war es ein Schock, Boerne so zu sehen. Für einen Moment verschwamm die Welt vor ihren Augen und sie musste sich an seinem Bettgitter festhalten, um nicht umzukippen.   
  
Dass Jaschke ihn vom Brustbein bis zur Leiste hatte aufschneiden müssen, um sein Leben zu retten, war nicht ihr Problem. Was Wunden anging, war sie abgehärtet, der Anblick der sich über seinen kompletten Oberkörper ziehenden, dick verklebten Naht konnte sie nicht erschüttern. Auch die vielen Kabel, die blutigen Drainagen, Beatmungsschläuche und Medizingeräte machten ihr nichts aus. Sie hatte noch nie Angst vor dieser Technik gehabt, sie war dazu da, Leben zu retten und er war auf sie angewiesen, hatte nur durch sie überhaupt eine Chance.   
  
Es war viel mehr sein Gesicht, das ihr den Boden unter den Füßen wegzog. So grau und krank. So hohlwangig. Glänzend von feinen Schweißperlen, weil er immer noch glühte vor Fieber. Dazu Tubus und Magensonde, beide überreichlich fixiert mit breiten, weißen Pflasterstreifen, die seine eingefallenen Züge fast vollständig verbargen. Selbst seine Augen waren noch mit mehreren schmalen Pflastern zugeklebt; er war kaum mehr zu erkennen.   
Nur mit Mühe konnte sie ein lautes Aufschluchzen unterdrücken.   
  
Auf unsicheren Beinen trat sie bis ganz nah an das Kopfteil heran und nahm dann seine überhitzte Hand in ihre kalten Finger.  
Sie musste sich extrem zusammenreißen, um nicht vollständig die Fassung zu verlieren, als sie sich selbst und ihm immer wieder leise vorwisperte, dass alles gut werden würde.  
  
  
  
Wie Jaschke es angekündigt hatte, kam er nach wenigen Minuten zurück und begleitete sie aus dem Zimmer.   
Silke konnte erneut die Tränen kaum zurückhalten, als sie ihn anflehte, bei Boerne bleiben zu dürfen. Der Gedanke, dass sie ihn nun allein dort liegen lassen sollte, dass sie vielleicht nicht rechtzeitig bei ihm sein würde, wenn es ihm plötzlich schlechter ging, jagte ihr unbändige Angst ein.   
Doch der Professor war unerbittlich, er ignorierte ihr Bitten und führte sie von der Intensivstation.  
  
  
  
  
Thiel und Nadeshda saßen noch wie versprochen in dem kleinen Warteraum. Sie sprangen auf, als Jaschke ihr die Tür öffnete und Thiel machte ein paar Schritte auf sie zu. Besorgt fasste er ihren Arm, als sie sich wie erschlagen auf einen der Stühle fallen ließ.  
  
Mit bebenden Händen fuhr sie sich durch das Gesicht, blickte aber überrascht auf, als Professor Jaschke den beiden Polizisten erklärte: „Ich werde Frau Haller zur Beobachtung hierbehalten, mindestens für eine Nacht. Sie steht unter Schock und ist völlig übermüdet, in diesem Zustand lasse ich sie auf keinen Fall nach Hause.“  
Dann wandte er sich ihr zu und hockte sich vor ihren Stuhl. „Ich habe ein Zimmer für Sie, im Stockwerk über uns. Sie können innerhalb kürzester Zeit hier sein, sollte es nötig werden.“ Sacht drückte er ihre Hand, als er mit leiser Stimme hinzufügte: „Wenn etwas mit Karl ist, werde ich Sie sofort rufen lassen, ich verspreche es Ihnen. Aber jetzt müssen Sie erst einmal an sich denken. Das ist eine ärztliche Anweisung.“  
  
  
Im ersten Moment war sie einfach nur dankbar für seine Umsicht, aber dann gewann die allgegenwärtige Angst wiederum die Oberhand; die Angst, dass Boernes Zustand sich verschlechtern könnte; dass die leisen Hoffnungen, die sie sich inzwischen machte, doch noch zerstört werden könnten.   
Erneut wurde ihr schwindelig.  
  
Sie hörte kaum, wie Jaschke dem Kommissar nun mit wenigen Worten den Weg auf die Station beschrieb. Nadeshda bot sich in der Zeit an, in Silkes Wohnung zu fahren und ein paar Sachen zu packen, doch das alles nahm sie nur noch halb benommen wahr. Es fiel ihr schwer, zu erklären, wo sie im Institut ihren Schlüssel aufbewahrte, so ausgelaugt war sie inzwischen.   
  
  
  
Wie Thiel es geschafft hatte, sie auf ihr Zimmer zu bugsieren, nachdem Nadeshda sich von ihnen verabschiedet hatte, konnte sie im Nachhinein gar nicht mehr nachvollziehen.  
Als sie im Zimmer angekommen waren, schlug er gleich die Bettdecke zurück und drückte sie auf die Matratze.   
„Schlafen Sie“, murmelte er dabei leise und eindeutig besorgt.   
  
Doch in dem Augenblick, in dem sie auf das Bett sank, wurde sie von einer Welle von Panik überrollt. Sie hatte panische Angst, zu schlafen. Panische Angst davor, welchen Schrecken sie im Traum ausgesetzt sein würde.   
Mit Gewalt schoben sich die fürchterlichen Bilder der letzten Stunden zurück vor ihr inneres Auge, allen voran der Alptraum. Und in dem Moment, in dem sie Boernes leblosen Blick wieder vor sich sah, brachen alle Dämme.  
Ihre Selbstbeherrschung war vollständig erschöpft, sie fing so verzweifelt an zu schluchzen, dass sie kaum noch Luft bekam. Ihre Angst, Verzweiflung, Erschöpfung, alles drängte mit Gewalt nach außen. Sie weinte immer stärker, sie konnte gar nicht mehr aufhören.   
  
Sichtbar schockiert über diesen plötzlichen Zusammenbruch hatte Thiel sich neben sie gesetzt und zog sie nun unbeholfen an sich. Sie ließ das zu, ließ sich in die Arme nehmen, dankbar für den festen Halt, den er ihr gab, während sich in ihrem Kopf alles drehte.  
  
  
Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie dort so saßen. Sie wusste nur, dass sie irgendwann sogar zu erschöpft war, um zu Weinen.  
Nur vage nahm sie wahr, dass Thiel leise, beruhigende Worte murmelte und ihr wieder und wieder durch die Haare strich. Nur vage nahm sie wahr, dass sie langsam wegdriftete. Und trotz der Angst davor, einzuschlafen, hatte sie keine Kraft mehr, sich dagegen zu wehren.  
  
Sie schreckte noch einmal auf, als Thiel sie behutsam ablegte und sie zudeckte. „Ruhen Sie sich aus“, wisperte er leise. „Alles wird gut, schlafen Sie.“  
Sie war nicht mehr in der Lage, eine Antwort zu geben; ein leises Seufzen war das einzige, was sie noch zustande brachte.  
Ihr letzter Gedanke, bevor sie endlich einschlief, galt Boerne.   
Er lebte. Sie hatten noch eine Chance bekommen und sie würde sie nicht ungenutzt verstreichen lassen.  
Alles würde gut werden.


	17. Epilog

An diesem Samstagmorgen war für Thiel an Ausschlafen nicht zu denken gewesen. Als das Morgengeläut der Kirchenglocken ihn unvermittelt aus seinen Grübeleien riss, hatte er bereits die dritte Tasse Kaffee vor sich stehen.   
Die Ereignisse des Vortages steckten ihm noch in den Knochen, er hatte die ganze Nacht kaum Ruhe gefunden. Und auch jetzt waren seine kreisenden Gedanken noch nicht zum Stillstand gekommen. In einer Endlosschleife spielten sich die erschütternden Szenen vor seinem inneren Auge ab, die er am Morgen zuvor in der Rechtsmedizin erlebt hatte.  
  
Wieder und wieder sah er Frau Haller apathisch auf dem Fußboden sitzen, sah, wie sie den leblosen Boerne verzweifelt an sich gepresst hielt. Die Trostlosigkeit in ihren Augen, als sie wie betäubt zu ihm aufgeblickt hatte, jagte ihm auch nachträglich noch einen Schauer über den Rücken.   
Vollkommen still hatte Boernes erschlaffter Körper in ihren Armen gehangen, sein Kopf weit in den Nacken gekippt, das graue Gesicht eingefallen, totengleich. Er hatte in einer dunkelroten Lache gelegen, sein Hemd und der Verband, der in dicken Lagen um seinen Unterleib gewunden war, durchtränkt von Blut. Thiel hatte in dem Moment fassungslos geglaubt, für seinen Kollegen käme jede Hilfe zu spät.   
  
Ihm waren vor Erleichterung beinah die Knie weichgeworden, als sich herausstellte, dass Boerne noch lebte. Die Minuten, bis der Notarzt endlich eingetroffen und der sterbenskranke Mann stabilisiert und dann voller Hast abtransportiert worden war, waren ihm wie eine Unendlichkeit vorgekommen.  
  
  
  
Mit Herberts Hilfe hatte er Frau Haller dann recht zügig befreien können. Doch statt nun sogleich zu ihrem Vorgesetzten in die Klinik eilen zu können, war sie von den Kollegen der Sonderkommission festgehalten worden, die mit der Aufklärung des Überfalls auf den Geldtransporter betraut waren.  
  
Thiel hatte dieses erste Verhör so schnell wie irgend möglich unterbrochen, doch in jenem kurzen Gespräch hatte die Rechtsmedizinerin ein wenig von den Geschehnissen berichtet, die sich im Institut zugetragen hatten.  
Sie hatte nichts ausgeschmückt, nichts übertrieben, das war nicht ihre Art. Doch gerade diese nüchternen Worte zeichneten ein mehr als beklemmendes Bild von der schier ausweglosen Situation, in der sie sich befunden hatte, nachdem Nowak sie zurückgelassen hatte. Angekettet. Hilflos. Mit Boerne in ihren Armen, hochfiebernd und bewusstlos, dem Tode nah durch die sich dramatisch entwickelnde Infektion, die seine Stichverletzung ausgelöst hatte. In dem Wissen, dass er schnellstmöglich intensivmedizinische Versorgung benötigte, aber mit der bitteren Gewissheit, dass die Chancen, noch rechtzeitig gefunden zu werden, praktisch gegen Null gingen.   
Sie hatte über Stunden in dem unbeschreiblichen Horror leben müssen, dass er in ihren Armen sterben würde, und dass es absolut nichts gab, was sie dagegen tun konnte.   
Der bloße Gedanke an die Verzweiflung, die sie in dieser Zeit gespürt haben musste, schnürte Thiel noch im Nachhinein die Kehle zu.  
  
  
Nach ihrer Befreiung hatte sie sich tapfer aufrecht gehalten, keine Sekunde Schwäche gezeigt. Nicht, als sie in diesem Wartezimmer so lange Zeit ohne Informationen ausharren mussten. Nicht, als Professor Jaschke endlich zu ihnen kam und sie über Boernes glücklicherweise stabilen, aber beängstigend ernsten Zustand aufklärte. Nicht, nachdem sie den Schwerkranken nach einem ganz kurzen Besuch wieder allein lassen musste, obwohl Thiel sich sicher war, dass sie alles darum gegeben hätte, bei ihm bleiben zu dürfen.   
  
Doch Jaschke hatte mit dieser Entscheidung absolut richtig gelegen, denn sie hatte zu der Zeit schon längst das Ende ihrer Kräfte erreicht. Wenige Minuten später hatte es sich gezeigt; sie war eingeknickt, geradezu zusammengebrochen. Ihre Verzweiflung und Erschöpfung waren unbeschreiblich gewesen. Thiel hatte sich so hilflos gefühlt wie selten zuvor, als sie sich in seinen Armen irgendwann in den Schlaf geschluchzt hatte.  
  
  
  
Wie am Mittag zuvor in Frau Hallers Zimmer stieg auch jetzt noch jedes Mal aufs Neue unbändiger Zorn in ihm auf, wenn er daran dachte, was Nowak, aber vor allem Kern, der kleinen Frau angetan hatten. Zorn, gepaart mit Übelkeit, wenn er sich vergegenwärtigte, dass für Boerne jede Hilfe zu spät gekommen wäre, hätten sie ihn nur wenig später entdeckt. Er weigerte sich, darüber nachzudenken, was das für Frau Haller bedeutet hätte.  
  
Aufgewühlt trank Thiel den letzten Schluck Kaffee und knallte die leere Tasse in die Spüle. Er musste an die frische Luft.   
Als er seine Jacke überzog, versuchte er ganz bewusst, sich zu beruhigen, versuchte den Zorn und ebenso die beängstigenden Gedanken abzuschütteln.  
Sie waren nicht zu spät gekommen. Sie hatten Boerne rechtzeitig gefunden, er würde sich erholen.   
Alles war gut.  
  
  
  
  
Es war noch recht früh, als er sein Rad am Fahrradständer der Uniklinik ankettete, doch schon von weitem hatte er Nadeshda gesehen, die neben dem Eingang an die Wand gelehnt stand und ihm kurz zuwinkte. Als er am Vortag erwähnt hatte, dass er morgens hierherfahren und nach seinen Kollegen sehen wollte, hatte sie sogleich klargemacht, dass sie ihn begleiten würde.  
  
Die Tatsache, dass sie ebenfalls lange vor der vereinbarten Zeit eingetroffen war und ein kurzer Blick in ihr Gesicht, zeigten Thiel, dass Nadeshdas Nacht ebenfalls nicht besonders erholsam gewesen sein konnte.  
  
  
  
Ohne viele Worte machten sie sich auf den Weg zu Frau Hallers Station. Doch gerade als sie an der Tür ihres Zimmers anklopfen wollten, kam eine Krankenschwester auf sie zu. "Frau Haller ist nicht da. Die Intensiv hat vor einer Stunde angerufen und gedrängt, dass sie sofort runterkommen muss. Sie ist gleich losgerannt."  
Thiels Magen verkrampfte sich; ihrem Gesichtsausdruck nach war er sich sicher, dass der Grund kein guter gewesen sein konnte. Sein "Warum?" war so heiser, dass er das Gefühl hatte, man könne ihn kaum verstehen.  
"Dem Professor geht es sehr schlecht. Gehen Sie am besten hin, ich habe leider keine näheren Informationen." Damit zuckte die Schwester noch einmal wie entschuldigend mit den Schultern und widmete sich wieder ihrer Arbeit.  
  
  
Thiel hatte diese Aufforderung nicht gebraucht, war schon losgestürmt, bevor sie sich überhaupt abgewandt hatte, Nadeshda dicht hinter ihm. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit standen sie vor den Milchglastüren der Intensivstation und er betätigte die Klingel, sicherlich entschieden energischer als es höflich war.   
Schon nach wenigen Sekunden hörten sie jemanden in den Vorraum treten und gleich darauf wurde die Tür von Notarzt Jaschke selbst geöffnet.  
  
"Was ist mit Professor Boerne?“ Nadeshdas ängstliches Drängen wurde von Thiels zeitgleichem Ausruf fast übertönt. "Wie geht es ihm? Was zur Hölle ist passiert?"  
Ihr Gegenüber hatte bei diesem Ansturm wie zur Verteidigung beide Hände hochgerissen und war unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurückgewichen. "Ganz ruhig, er ist soweit in Ordnung! Lassen Sie mich bitte erklären, was los war."   
Thiel fiel ein Stein vom Herzen, während Jaschke sie nach einem kurzen Blick auf zwei Patienten, die neugierig gaffend stehengeblieben waren, in die Besucherschleuse dirigierte und energisch die Tür schloss.  
  
„Also, Karls Zustand hat sich seit gestern Morgen so zufriedenstellend entwickelt, dass wir uns im Laufe der Nacht entschieden haben, das künstliche Koma zu beenden. Das hat auch geklappt, er ist tatsächlich wieder in der Lage, selbstständig zu atmen. Ich war mir erst nicht sicher ob er das schafft, aber er macht das gut.“      
Nadeshdas schien mehr als erleichtert, Thiel dagegen ließ sich gegen die Wand fallen und fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch die Haare. Er konnte seinen Frust nicht zurückhalten: „Mein Gott, was redet diese Krankenschwester denn da? Ich hab' echt gedacht, er liegt im Sterben! Frau Haller hat sich bestimmt zu Tode erschreckt, das muss doch nicht sein?"  
  
Noch während er sprach, schüttelte der Mediziner den Kopf und verzog das Gesicht. „Seien sie nicht zu streng mit ihr! Sie hat ja recht, die frühen Morgenstunden waren wirklich ziemlich schrecklich.“  
Irritiert richtete Thiel sich wieder auf, aber bevor er den Mund öffnen konnte, begann der Professor schon, zu erklären: „Karl reagiert nicht besonders gut auf die fiebersenkenden Medikamente, seine Temperatur war noch hoch, als wir ihn langsam aufwachen ließen. Wir hatten nicht damit gerechnet, wie ihm das zu schaffen machen würde.“ Er zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. „Als er allmählich zu sich kam, ist er extrem unruhig geworden. Die starken Schmerzmittel, die er bekommt, haben die Sache natürlich nicht besser gemacht. Er hat angefangen zu fantasieren, hat sich eingebildet, dass Frau Haller in Gefahr ist.“   
  
Thiel presste aufgewühlt die Lippen zusammen, als Jaschke weiter erläuterte: „Er braucht jetzt vor allen Dingen Ruhe, doch daran war nicht zu denken. Immer wieder ist er aus diesen elenden Fieberträumen aufgeschreckt. Während einer regelrechten Panikattacke hat er sich verzweifelt gegen uns gewehrt, weil er dachte, wir wollten Silke etwas antun. Wir mussten ihn mit drei Mann im Bett halten! Keiner weiß, wo er die Kräfte hergenommen hat."   
Der Professor seufzte und sank schwer gegen die Fensterbank in seinem Rücken. „Wir hatten schon die Medikamente aufgezogen, um ihn wieder zu sedieren, da hat er plötzlich das Bewusstsein verloren. Die Infektion und die ausgedehnte OP haben ihn massiv geschwächt, die Anstrengung war zu viel. Sein Kreislauf ist zusammengebrochen, er hat uns einen echten Schrecken eingejagt."   
Er fuhr sich mit einer bebenden Hand über die Stirn. "Gott sei Dank konnten wir ihn schnell wieder stabilisieren."  
Es war nicht zu übersehen, wie sehr die Sorge um seinen Freund ihn aufgewühlt hatte. Er musste tief Luft holen, bevor er nun wieder ruhiger fortfuhr: „Nach dem Zwischenfall war Karl eine Weile besinnungslos und wir dachten, damit wäre das Gröbste überstanden. Aber als er wieder zu sich gekommen ist, war er immer noch total verzweifelt. Deshalb haben wir Silke zu ihm ins Zimmer geholt, die Quälerei war nicht mehr mit anzusehen.“  
  
  
Thiel hatte während dieser langen Erklärung angefangen, ruhelos auf und ab zu wandern und musste seinem Frust mit Gewalt Luft machen in der Sekunde, in der Jaschke verstummte.  
„Kein Wunder dass er durchdreht, nach dem, was Frau Haller beinah passiert wäre!“ Er konnte den Zorn, der ohnehin die ganze Zeit noch unterschwellig in ihm brodelte, nicht aus seiner Stimme fernhalten. Unbewusst ballte er seine Fäuste derartig fest zusammen, dass es fast schmerzhaft war. Er entspannte sich erst wieder ein wenig, als seine Assistentin eine Hand auf seinen Arm legte.  
  
Jaschke hatte diese Erregung nicht entgehen können; energisch, ja beinah ungeduldig bohrte er nach: „Was um alles in der Welt hat sich da in der Rechtsmedizin abgespielt?“  
Thiel schluckte trocken, als ihm erneut so richtig bewusst wurde, was geschehen wäre, wenn Boerne nicht gerade noch rechtzeitig eingegriffen hätte. Bevor er sich jedoch soweit gesammelt hatte, dass er antworten konnte, übernahm Nadeshda die Erklärung: „Einer der Geiselnehmer wollte Frau Haller vergewaltigen. Professor Boerne ist in letzter Sekunde darauf aufmerksam geworden und dazwischen gegangen. Der Typ ist dann ausgerastet und hat ihn niedergestochen.“   
  
„Mein Gott.“ Auf Jaschkes Gesicht zeichnete sich Fassungslosigkeit ab. „Ich habe nicht geahnt, dass so etwas der Grund für seine Verletzung war.“  
Thiel und Nadeshda blieben stumm, während der Professor wortlos auf den Boden starrte und sich mit beiden Händen das Gesicht rieb. „Sie hat sich zu ihm gesetzt, seine Hand genommen und leise geflüstert, dass es ihr leidtut. Aber ich habe in dem Augenblick nicht verstanden, was sie damit meint.“ Nun blickt er auf und schüttelte sichtbar bestürzt den Kopf. „Sie macht sich Vorwürfe. Als wäre es ihre Schuld, dass das passiert ist.“   
„Gott, so ’ne Scheiße…“ Zum wiederholten Mal an diesem Tag fuhr Thiel sich frustriert durch die Haare. „Boerne dann in dem erbärmlichen Zustand zu sehen, war wohl das Letzte, was Frau Haller gebrauchen konnte.“  
  
Jaschke seufzte. „Wir waren drauf und dran, ihn wieder zu sedieren. Es war alles schon vorbereitet, aber wir wollten zumindest vorher versuchen, ob Silkes Anwesenheit ihn beruhigt. Sie können sich nicht vorstellen, wie verzweifelt er war." Er wirkte müde und erschöpft, als er hinzufügte: „Wenn ich gewusst hätte, was passiert ist, hätte sie nicht wecken lassen, das müssen Sie mir glauben.“  
Thiel nickte nur stumm, Nadeshda dagegen fragte leise: „Hat es dem Professor denn wenigstens geholfen, dass Sie sie gerufen haben?“  
  
Daraufhin erhellte ein schwaches Lächeln Jaschkes Züge. „Ja, es ist die richtige Idee gewesen. Er hat sich merklich entspannt, seit sie bei ihm ist. Und vorhin war er für kurze Zeit endlich so wach und klar, dass sie ein wenig miteinander sprechen konnten. Das hat ihnen beiden gutgetan.“   
Er straffte sich etwas, als er hinzufügte: „Inzwischen schläft er tief und ruhig. Und das Fieber geht jetzt langsam runter, ich denke, so schlimm wird es nicht noch einmal.“  
  
  
Thiel war mehr als erleichtert über diese Information; aber nicht nur wegen Boerne, sondern auch wegen der Rechtsmedizinerin. Ihr Wohlergehen lag ihm ebenso sehr am Herzen wie das seines Kollegen. Sie tat ihm einfach nur leid nach dem erneuten Schrecken, den sie in dieser Nacht durchleben musste.   
„Warum haben Sie Frau Haller nicht gleich wieder ins Bett geschickt, nachdem Boerne eingeschlafen ist? Es ist mir klar, dass sie ihn freiwillig nicht allein lässt, aber sie ist sicherlich fix und fertig.“ Er konnte nicht verstehen, warum Jaschke der armen Frau nicht längst die Ruhe verordnet hatte, die sie so bitter nötig hatte.  
„Sie ist ebenfalls eingeschlafen. Wir wollten sie nicht wecken.“  
Thiels Kopf flog hoch. „Sie lassen sie an seinem Bett schlafen, nach dem, was sie mitgemacht hat? Wissen Sie, wie unbequem das ist??“  
  
  
Natürlich war Boerne Professor Jaschkes Priorität, aber dass er Frau Hallers Befinden plötzlich so ignorieren würde, hatte Thiel nicht erwartet.  
Doch sein vorwurfsvoller Unterton prallte an Jaschke ab, er zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Regen Sie sich ab Herr Thiel, so unbequem sah das nicht aus.“   
  
Thiel konnte nur ungläubig den Kopf schütteln, während der Notarzt sich von der Wand abstieß und anwies: „Ziehen Sie einen Kittel über und desinfizieren Sie sich die Hände, dann können Sie kurz ins Zimmer gehen. Die letzte Tür auf der linken Seite. Erwarten Sie aber nicht, dass die beiden ansprechbar sind, ok?“ Mit diesen Worten reichte er ihnen das genannte Kleidungsstück und ging dann zur Tür. Doch bevor er hindurchschritt, drehte er sich noch einmal zurück. „Ich sollte Sie vielleicht warnen: Karl ist wirklich schwerkrank zurzeit und das sieht man ihm an. Erschrecken Sie sich nicht.“ Er nickte ihnen noch einmal kurz zu. „Ich komme in fünf Minuten und begleite Sie wieder raus." Damit verließ er den Raum.  
  
  
Thiel und Nadeshda tauschten einen leicht verunsicherten Blick, bevor sie die geforderten Hygienemaßnahmen ergriffen und dann über den langen Flur der Intensivstation schritten. Einige Türen standen offen, aber Thiel vermied es, hineinzusehen. Er hatte nach Jaschkes Andeutung schon genug Sorge davor, was für ein Anblick ihn in Boernes Zimmer erwarten würde, da musste er sich ja nicht im Vorfeld schon so etwas antun.  
  
Als sie vor dem Raum ankamen, holte er noch einmal tief Luft und nach einem ermutigenden Nicken seiner Assistentin trat er leise ein. Nach zwei vorsichtigen Schritten allerdings blieb er abrupt stehen und starrte auf die Szene, die sich ihm bot; dass Nadeshda nicht rechtzeitig bremsen konnte und mit ihm kollidierte, registrierte er kaum.  
  
Boerne fand sich - wie erwartet - still und reglos in einem Bett an der Stirnseite des Zimmers. Eher unerwartet war die Tatsache, dass er nicht allein darin lag. Sein Kopf war auf die Seite gesunken und sein Kinn in den Haaren von Frau Haller vergraben, die in seinem Arm zusammengerollt schlief und die er wie beschützend an sich gezogen hielt.  
Ihr Kopf lag an seiner Schulter und ungeachtet der Operationswunde und der Monitorkabel ruhte ihre Hand auf seiner Brust. Es schien, als habe sie das Bedürfnis, jeden seiner schwachen Atemzüge und jeden einzelnen Herzschlag zu spüren, als suche sie sogar im Schlaf unbewusst die Gewissheit, dass er lebte, dass es ihm gutging.   
Die Erschöpfung dieser zwei Menschen war fast mit Händen zu greifen und tat Thiel in der Seele weh; doch ihre offensichtliche Besorgnis umeinander ließ das Bild ihrer schlechten Verfassung zum Trotz so richtig aussehen, so rührend und liebevoll, dass er merkte, wie sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete.   
  
  
Er warf einen kurzen Blick über die Schulter. Nadeshda war nach dem überraschten Geräusch, das sie bei ihrem Zusammenstoß gemacht hatte, förmlich in der Bewegung erstarrt. Auch sie schien ihre Augen nicht vom Bett abwenden zu können. Und sie strahlte.  
„Ich hatte die Hoffnung schon aufgegeben, dass die beiden je bemerken, was sie aneinander haben“, flüsterte sie schmunzelnd, als sie seinen Blick bemerkte. „Wenigstens etwas Positives nach dem ganzen Schrecken.“  
Thiel nickte lächelnd und fragte sich in dem Moment, ob die Standpauke, die er Boerne nach den Ereignissen im Anatomischen Institut einige Wochen zuvor gehalten hatte, vielleicht für diese Entwicklung mitverantwortlich war.  
Aber das würde er irgendwann schon noch herausfinden.  
  
  
Nach einem kurzen Wink mit dem Kopf legten sie schweigend die letzten Meter bis zu ihren schlafenden Kollegen zurück.   
Frau Haller sah schrecklich blass aus in dem hell bezogenen Bett, zusammengekrümmt wie sie dort lag. Neben dem lang ausgestreckten Boerne kam sie ihm noch kleiner vor als sonst. Thiel hätte nie gedacht, dass er das Wort jemals mit ihr in Verbindung bringen würde, doch in diesem Moment erschien sie ihm ganz zerbrechlich. Aber wenigstens war sie körperlich unversehrt.  
Boernes Zustand dagegen wirkte auf ihn geradezu beängstigend. Von Nahem gesehen wurde ihm klar, dass der Notarzt seine Warnung nicht ohne Grund ausgesprochen hatte. Sein Kollege sah, wenn das überhaupt möglich war, noch schlechter aus als am Morgen zuvor in der Rechtsmedizin.  
Sein beunruhigend graues Gesicht war noch weiter eingefallen, die Augen von dunklen Ringen umrahmt und lagen tief in den Höhlen. Wohl wegen des hohen Fiebers war er lediglich halb mit einem dünnen Laken abgedeckt; neben ihm, auf der freien Seite der Matratze, verteilte sich ein schier unüberschaubares Durcheinander von Schläuchen und Kabeln, die alle auf irgendeine Art an seinen Körper angeschlossen waren.  
Thiel konnte ein Erschaudern nicht unterdrücken und spürte, wie ihm flau im Magen wurde.   
  
  
„Mein Gott, er sieht wirklich todkrank aus.“ Nadeshda stand ihre Bestürzung ins Gesicht geschrieben.   
„Ja.“ Thiel musste schlucken, um trotz des Kloßes in seinem Hals flüstern zu können. „Aber er hat Glück gehabt. In mehrfacher Hinsicht.“ Um sich von seinem Unwohlsein abzulenken, konzentrierte er sich angestrengt auf Frau Hallers friedliche Gesichtszüge.  
Seine Assistentin schien zu ahnen was in ihm vorging und legte mitfühlend eine Hand auf seinen Arm; dankbar riss Thiel seinen Blick vom Bett los und drückte diese Hand kurz, bevor beide sich mit einer Kopfbewegung darauf verständigten, den Raum zu verlassen. Ihre Kollegen brauchten jetzt einfach nur Ruhe.   
  
Sie waren noch nicht ganz an der Tür angekommen, als in ihrem Rücken eine leise Stimme ertönte, so schwach und heiser, dass sie kaum zu verstehen war. „Thiel?“  
Verblüfft wirbelte Thiel herum und sah, dass Boerne das Gesicht etwas angehoben hatte und ihn mühevoll anblinzelte. Dann fiel sein Kopf schwer zurück auf die Matratze und seine Lider sanken langsam wieder herab.   
  
„Boerne!“  
Der Kommissar eilte zum Bett zurück. So froh er war, seinen Kollegen wach zu sehen, so besorgt war er gleichzeitig – letzteres vor allem aufgrund des qualvollen Lautes, den Boerne bei seiner Rückwärtsbewegung nicht hatte unterdrücken können.  
  
„Alles in Ordnung? Brauchen Sie etwas?“ Angespannt beugte Thiel sich vor.  
Boerne drehte den Kopf ein wenig mehr in seine Richtung und versuchte nochmals, die Augen zu öffnen. „Können Sie Silke zudecken… sie ist ganz kalt…“ wisperte er matt und nach einem angestrengten Atemzug fügte er hinzu: „…ich habe es nicht geschafft.“   
  
„Ja klar, machen wir!“ Thiel hatte seine Stimme wegen Frau Haller bewusst gedämpft und fragte sich indessen, ob er das Betttuch unter ihr hervorziehen konnte, ohne sie zu wecken. Er kam dann aber leicht verspätet zu dem Schluss, dass der dünne Stoff ihr nicht viel nützen würde.   
Nadeshda hatte das schneller durchschaut, sie war schon zu dem leeren Bett auf der anderen Seite des Raumes gelaufen und hatte die Decke heruntergenommen. Vorsichtig legte sie sie über Frau Hallers Beine; die erschöpfte Frau merkte nichts davon, schlief ungestört weiter.  
  
  
Als Thiel die Decke fürsorglich über ihren Rücken zog, rutschte Boernes Hand von ihrer Schulter und fiel auf die Matratze. Sein unmittelbares, unterdrücktes Aufstöhnen und die zugekniffenen Augen zeigten deutlich, dass selbst diese kleine Erschütterung ihm Schmerzen bereitet hatte. In einer unbeholfenen, unsicheren Bewegung versuchte er dann, den Arm wieder hochzunehmen, aber es wollte ihm nicht gelingen.   
Um ihm zu helfen griff Thiel sogleich nach Boernes Hand, doch statt sie auf Frau Hallers Schulter zurückzulegen, hielt er die schlanken Finger für einen Moment fest und drückte sie sacht. Er meinte zu spüren, dass Boerne leicht zitterte.  
„Ist Ihnen auch kalt?“  
Sein Kollege gab nur ein kaum hörbares „…mhmhm…“ von sich, für eine richtige Antwort schien ihm die Kraft zu fehlen.  
  
Stirnrunzelnd ließ Thiel seine Hände an Boernes Arm hinabgleiten. Der Professor war ausgekühlt und klamm, hatte offenbar stark geschwitzt. Als er daraufhin prüfend das Betttuch und das darunter hervorschauende Hosenbein berührte, sah er seinen Verdacht bestätigt. Er blickte zu Nadeshda auf. „Das Zeug ist ganz nass!“  
„Nehmen wir es weg, dann wird er schneller wieder warm.“ Nadeshda ließ ihren Worten sogleich Taten folgen, rollte das feuchte Laken zusammen und reichte es ihm. Er selbst zog so behutsam wie möglich den letzten Zipfel unter Frau Hallers Hüfte hervor und nahm es dann fort.  
  
  
Zu seinem Leidwesen fiel sein Blick nun ungehindert auf diverse Wunddrainagen und den erschreckend langen Verband, der sich von Boernes Brustbein bis unter seinen Hosenbund zog; seine Übelkeit meldete sich mit Gewalt zurück und krampfhaft schluckend wandte er seine Augen von den blutigen Kompressen ab.  
  
In dem Moment erschauderte Boerne mit einem erneuten Stöhnen und die Härchen an seinen Armen richteten sich auf. Nadeshda am Fußende des Bettes bedeckte daraufhin schnell seine Beine und Thiel riss sich bewusst zusammen und breitete die wärmende, weiche Steppdecke über seiner Brust aus.   
Als er zum Schluss Boernes Arm vorsichtig zurück um Frau Hallers Schulter legte und die Decke dann behutsam um sie beide feststeckte, wisperte der Verletzte ein fast unhörbares „Danke.“  
Thiels Magen hatte sich bei diesem Tonfall unangenehm zusammengezogen. Sein Kollege klang so erschöpft und elend, so hatte er ihn noch nie erlebt. Nie erleben wollen.  
  
Um seine Unruhe zu überspielen, rettete er sich in einen flapsigen Spruch. „Hab` ich da grad ein Danke gehört? Was sind Sie denn so zahm, haben Sie noch Fieber?“ Ohne groß nachzudenken, legte er seine Hand auf Boernes Stirn, aber zu seiner Erleichterung fand er sie nicht glühend vor. Es war also wohl kein Schüttelfrost, der den Professor zittern ließ.   
  
  
Boerne antwortete nicht, verzog lediglich schmerzvoll sein Gesicht. Anscheinend lag er nicht mehr bequem, er versuchte, sich minimal zu drehen, die Zähne fest zusammengebissen. Doch diese leichte Positionsveränderung brachte ihm keine Erleichterung. Ganz das Gegenteil war der Fall, sie löste eindeutig starke Schmerzen aus. Bestürzt beobachtete Thiel, wie Boerne sich heiser aufstöhnend verkrampfte und sein Atem nur noch in abgehakten, keuchenden Stößen ging.   
„Hey! Hey, ganz ruhig!“ Reflexartig griff er nach der Hand, die auf Frau Hallers Schulter lag und ließ sie auch nicht los, als der Verletzte nach einigen Sekunden mit einem gequälten Wimmern zurück auf die Matratze sackte.  
  
„Boerne, alles gut? Sollen wir Jaschke holen?“  
Aber Boerne reagierte nicht gleich auf seine besorgte Frage und Thiel fragte sich mit einem Male alarmiert, ob er überhaupt noch bei Bewusstsein war. Aufgeregt strich er dem reglosen, schweratmenden Mann ein paar feuchte Haare aus der Stirn, sein Ton nun wesentlich drängender: „Boerne, bitte! Was ist denn mit Ihnen? Hören Sie mich?“  
Endlich flüsterte sein Kollege ein kaum verständliches „… geht wieder…“, das in Thiels Ohren allerdings nicht wirklich überzeugend klang. Aber immerhin war er ansprechbar, wie er voller Erleichterung feststellte.  
Nadeshda, die die Szene mit weit aufgerissenen Augen beobachtete, ließ ihren Atem hörbar entweichen. Thiel tauschte einen kurzen Blick mit ihr aus; sie fühlte sich eindeutig ebenso beklommen wie er.  
  
  
Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis Boerne sich langsam entspannte. Erst dann löste Thiel behutsam seinen Griff um die kalten Finger und zog danach die Decke noch ein wenig höher. „Ruhen Sie sich aus. Wir schauen morgen wieder rein.“   
Ein schwaches Nicken war die einzige Reaktion, die er noch bekam. Boernes Kopf war wie zuvor gegen den seiner Assistentin gesunken, die Augen nochmals zu öffnen, war ihm wohl beim besten Willen nicht mehr möglich. Die nun langsamer und leiser werdenden Atemzüge zeigten, dass er offenbar dabei war, wieder wegzudämmern. Die Schmerzen mussten wirklich nachgelassen haben, sonst wäre ihm das wohl kaum möglich gewesen.  
Frau Haller hatte sich während dieses beunruhigenden Vorfalls nicht gerührt, ein mehr als deutliches Zeichen, wie tief ihr erschöpfter Schlaf war.   
  
  
„Mein Gott, die sind ja beide wirklich total am Ende.“ Nadeshda war ganz aufgewühlt.  
Thiel nickte müde und fixierte seinen Kollegen noch eine Weile argwöhnisch, aber er regte sich nicht mehr, sondern lag ganz erschlafft und still.  
„Kommen Sie, verschwinden wir hier“, wisperte er irgendwann und sogleich wandte Nadeshda sich zur Tür um.  
  
  
In dem Moment, in dem sie den ersten Schritt gemacht hatten, tauchte Frau Klemm in Begleitung von Professor Jaschke im Türrahmen auf.  
Kaum hatte die Staatsanwältin einen Blick auf ihre schlafenden Kollegen geworfen, entfuhr ihr ein staubtrockenes: „Na das wurde ja auch allerhöchste Zeit, dass die beiden endlich zusammen im Bett landen!“  
Als Thiel ungläubig die Augen aufriss und Nadeshda neben ihm unterdrückt zu prusten begann, wurde Frau Klemm augenscheinlich erst bewusst, was sie da gerade gesagt hatte. Verlegen wie selten begann sie zu stammeln: „Also… das klang jetzt irgendwie… ich wollte nicht…“  
Doch dann unterbrach sie sich, richtete sich zu ihrer vollen Körpergröße auf, verschränkte die Arme und funkelte sie herausfordernd an. „Ach kommen Sie! Ich habe doch Recht? Das war doch wirklich nicht mehr mit anzusehen.“   
  
Sogar Jaschke schmunzelte ein wenig, und nun konnte Thiel sich ebenfalls ein nahezu lautloses Auflachen nicht mehr verkneifen. Er winkte begütigend ab. „Schon gut, Sie haben ja Recht. Es wurde wirklich allerhöchste Zeit.“  
  
Jetzt breitete sich ein ehrliches Lächeln auch auf Frau Klemms Zügen aus und als Thiel einen Blick in die Runde warf, sah er in jedem Gesicht das, was auch er vor allen Dingen fühlte: Erleichterung.  
Alles war gut. Gott sei Dank.  
Aber was hatte passieren müssen, bis die zwei endlich realisiert hatten, dass sie ganz einfach zusammengehörten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N.: Danke an alle, die sich tapfer durchgequält haben.  
> Ich weiß, der Kitsch in diesem letzten Kapitel ist grenzwertig, aber das brauchte ich einfach nach dem ganzen Drama. xD  
> Und ja, man kann über die cd-Warnung diskutieren; ich wollte den Text nicht ohne stehen lassen, aber "cd im Traum" war mir dann zu verräterisch. Man möge es mir nachsehen.
> 
> Es gibt noch den einen oder anderen Oneshot zu dieser Story, um offen gebliebene Fragen nach und nach zu klären. (Alles für die Bingokarte ^^.) Ich würde mich freuen, wenn ihr dann noch weiter reinschaut.


	18. Oneshot: Schwärze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A.N.: Ich hatte es ja schon angedeutet, es gibt noch ein paar Oneshots, die Geschehnisse rund um die Story genauer beleuchten.  
> Erwartet nicht zu viel davon, das ist alles nur für die Bingokarte. ;o)  
> Und es sind erst zwei... obwohl ich noch einige Ideen habe, habe ich mich bis jetzt einfach nicht hingesetzt und sie aufgeschrieben. Ich hoffe, die Lust dazu kommt irgendwann zurück.
> 
> Genre: Angst  
> Wortanzahl: 1000  
> Bingo-Prompt: Die Suche

Er war gefangen in seiner persönlichen Hölle und es gab kein Entkommen.  
  
  
Unbeschreibliche Schmerzen. Unerträgliche Kälte. Angst. Er spürte nichts anderes, jede einzelne, endlose Sekunde, jeden einzelnen, gequälten Atemzug. Seit einer wahren Ewigkeit.  
  
Die Ereignisse, die zu diesem Zustand geführt hatten, konnte er im Moment nicht mehr wirklich rekapitulieren. Sie waren so weit weg, so verschwommen, er konnte sich kaum an sie erinnern. Er konnte ohnehin kaum einen klaren Gedanken fassen. Für ihn existierte zurzeit nichts, außer die Schmerzen; die Kälte. Die Angst.  
Und Silke.  
  
Silke. Nur für sie klammerte er sich am Leben fest, mit aller Kraft, die er hatte. Lange schon. Unendlich lange.  
Unter anderen Umständen hätte er eine solch endlose Zeitspanne niemals durchgehalten, hätte sich längst ergeben - dass er es bis jetzt nicht getan hatte, war einzig ihrer intensiven, selbstlosen Präsenz zu verdanken, die ihn festhielt; die ihn dazu brachte, weiterzukämpfen, obwohl alles in ihm danach schrie, loszulassen.  
  
Ihr warmer Körper an seiner Seite, ihre zitternde Hand an seinem Gesicht und die ihrer Verzweiflung zum Trotz aufmunternden, voller Liebe gewisperten Worte waren das erste, was er wahrnahm, jedes Mal, wenn er sich aus der Bewusstlosigkeit zurück in die schreckliche Realität kämpfte.  
Der Arm, der sich noch fester um ihn legte, der unbeugsame Wille, ihn nicht gehen zu lassen und ihre maßlose Angst, dass er es dennoch tun könnte, waren das letzte, was er spürte, wenn er einmal mehr einbrach, einmal mehr den Kampf gegen seine Schmerzen verlor und zurück in die Ohnmacht fiel.  
  
  
Zu wissen, dass sie bei ihm war, war das einzige, das ihn während dieses Martyriums am Leben hielt.  
  
  
Er hielt durch, so lange es ging; doch irgendwann war er so entkräftet, in einem Moment größter Schwäche gestand er ihr, dass er nicht mehr konnte.  
Die schlicht unbeschreibliche Verzweiflung und Panik, die ihm daraufhin entgegenschlugen, taten ihm in der Seele weh. Er wünschte sich, er hätte den Mund gehalten; er wünschte sich, er hätte ihr das nicht angetan. Er konnte noch aushalten, er musste noch aushalten. Für Silke.  
  
Er wollte ihr versichern, dass er noch nicht aufgeben würde, sich noch nicht geschlagen geben würde. Er hätte sie so gerne beruhigt - aber die Worte kamen ihm einfach nicht mehr über die Lippen, er brachte keinen Ton hervor. Eine unbesiegbare Schwärze zog ihn wieder nach unten, bevor es ihm gelang, noch etwas zu sagen.  
  
  
  
Als er schließlich wieder einigermaßen zur Besinnung kam, war irgendetwas anders.  
Unbeschreibliche Schmerzen. Unerträgliche Hitze. Angst.  
Aber keine Silke.  
Die Angst vervielfachte sich.  
  
Er war nicht allein, das nahmen seine vernebelten Sinne wahr. Menschen umgaben ihn; doch seine kleine Alberich, um derentwillen er all die Qualen ausgehalten und sich ihnen bis jetzt nicht geschlagen gegeben hatte, die war nicht bei ihm. Er fühlte es genau.  
  
  
Er wollte nach ihr rufen, doch er brachte nur ein heiseres Krächzen zustande. Verzweifelt versuchte er, die Augen aufzuschlagen; er musste herausfinden, wo sie war.  
Aber als er endlich bewerkstelligt hatte, seine bleischweren Lider einen Spalt breit zu öffnen, erkannte er nur undeutliche Schemen, war geblendet vom grellen Licht der Deckenleuchten. Jede kleine Bewegung provozierte Wellen von Schwindel, die die ohnehin schon verschwommene Umgebung bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verzerrten.  
Es war, als lasteten Zentnergewichte auf seinem Brustkorb. Jeder Atemzug fiel ihm schwer, seine extreme Kraftlosigkeit und die Schmerzen machten es ihm nahezu unmöglich, sich zu bewegen. Trotzdem versuchte er, sich aufzurichten, sich auf einen Ellbogen zu stützen, rief nach ihr, so laut er konnte.  
  
Aber sie antwortete ihm nicht.  
  
  
Stattdessen wurde er an Schultern gefasst und nach unten gedrückt. Jemand redete auf ihn ein, doch die Laute ergaben keinen Sinn, er verstand sie nicht. Er war nicht wirklich in der Lage zu denken, er konnte nur fühlen.  
Und was er fühlte, war nackte Angst. Angst um Silke. Es war das einzige, was immer und immer wieder durch seinen schmerzenden Schädel hämmerte; er musste sie finden; er musste sie beschützen.  
  
Er begann, sich gegen die Person zu wehren, die ihn festhielt; er wand sich, bäumte sich auf, während die Panik mehr und mehr Besitz von ihm ergriff. Silke war weg. Er brachte nicht mehr zusammen, was der Grund dafür sein konnte, er wusste nur mit absoluter Sicherheit, dass sie in Gefahr schweben musste. In großer Gefahr.  
Er wurde immer heftiger in seinen Bewegungen, immer lauter in seiner Angst.  
Schmerzen wie Feuer rasten durch seinen Oberkörper. Er kniff die Augen zusammen, als er kaum noch Luft bekam, hatte das Gefühl, sein Herz würde aus seinem Brustkorb springen. Etwas Weiches wurde ihm über Mund und Nase gepresst und inzwischen schwirrten verschiedene Stimmen durcheinander, mehrere Hände hielten ihn fest.  
Trotzdem kämpfte er weiter gegen sie an. Er musste Silke finden, er würde sich nicht geschlagen geben, solange er noch lebte. Er durfte nicht zulassen, dass ihr jemand etwas antat.  
  
  
Er spürte nicht, dass die Menschen, die ihn hielten, bemüht waren, ihm keine zusätzlichen Schmerzen zuzufügen, realisierte nicht, dass die Maske, die auf sein Gesicht gepresst wurde, ihm das Atmen erleichtern sollte. Er spürte nur, wie er all seiner Gegenwehr zum Trotz zurück auf den Rücken gedrückt wurde, spürte nur die niederschmetternde Gewissheit, dass er Silke nicht helfen konnte.  
  
Sein rasender Puls hämmerte in seinen Ohren, vermischte sich mit den drängenden Rufen seiner Angreifer zu einem weißen Rauschen, als er in einer unmenschlichen Gewaltanstrengung ein letztes Mal versuchte, sich aufzubäumen.  
  
Aber die Strapazen waren zu viel, sein Zustand ließ ihm keine Chance.  
  
  
  
Die fieberhafte Hektik, die um ihn herum ausbrach, die schrillen Alarmsignale und die erschreckten Flüche, die durch den Raum schallten, als sein überforderter Körper ihn im Stich ließ und er mit einem Male still und leblos zusammensackte, nahm er nicht mehr wahr.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Nur langsam driftete er wieder Richtung Oberfläche; nur langsam tastete sich sein Verstand zurück in die Realität.  
Für eine Weile schwebte er in einem Zustand, in dem er noch nicht richtig fühlen, geschweige denn, denken konnte. Ein Moment ohne Angst, ohne Nöte, ohne Schmerzen.  
Doch diese gnädige Schwerelosigkeit hielt nicht lange an.  
  
Die Erkenntnis traf ihn ganz plötzlich.  
Silke. Da war keine tröstende Hand mehr an seinem Gesicht, die ihm zeigte, dass sie mit ihm zusammen kämpfte. Da waren keine gemurmelten Worte mehr, die ihm Mut machten, wenn er so erschöpft war, dass er alle Hoffnung aufgeben wollte.  
Er hatte sie nicht beschützen können; er hatte sie verloren.  
  
In diesem Augenblick wünschte er sich, zurück in die Schwärze zu sinken und nie wieder aufzuwachen.  
Er konnte nicht mehr und er wollte nicht mehr. Er war endgültig am Ende seiner Kräfte.


	19. Oneshot: Hilflosigkeit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genre: Angst  
> Wortanzahl: 1000  
> Bingo-Prompt: Fieber (Joker)  
> A.N.: Outsider-POV

Er war gefangen in seiner persönlichen Hölle und es gab kein Entkommen.  
  
  
Mit einem Seufzen sank er noch weiter zurück in den alten Besucherstuhl, in den er vorhin kollabiert war, weil seine Beine ihn schlicht nicht mehr trugen.  
Er war mittlerweile zu erschöpft, sich zu rühren. Zu erschöpft, etwas anderes zu tun als wie paralysiert auf den Überwachungsmonitor zu starren, der über dem Bett angebracht war. Er konnte seinen Blick nicht davon abwenden.  
Die Graphen pulsierten nun wieder langsamer über den Bildschirm. Immer noch zu schnell, aber zumindest wieder in einer Frequenz, die keine akute Lebensgefahr mehr für Karl bedeutete.  
  
Vor kurzer Zeit noch war das ganz anders gewesen. Vor kurzer Zeit noch hatte er gedacht, sie würden ihn verlieren.  
Und das, nachdem er eigentlich gar nicht mehr damit gerechnet hatte.  
  
  
  
Als am frühen Morgen der Anruf in der Leitstelle eingegangen war, dass es einen Schwerverletzten in der Rechtsmedizin gab, hatte sich alles in ihm verkrampft. Warum auch immer, in dem Augenblick hatte er gewusst, dass es sich dabei nur um Karl handeln konnte.  
Der Weg war nicht weit, quer über das Gelände schneller zu Fuß zu erreichen, als mit dem NEF; er war einfach losgerannt. Wenige Sekunden bevor zwei Sanitäter den Rettungswagen auf den Parkplatz gesteuert hatten, war er am Institut eingetroffen.  
  
  
Die junge Kommissarin, die ihn am Eingang erwartete, bestätigte schon mit den ersten Worten seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen. Aber er hatte sich von dem Schrecken nicht lähmen lassen.  
Ganz im Gegenteil.  
  
Er hatte um seinen Freund gekämpft, von der Sekunde an, in der er sich neben ihm auf die Knie geworfen hatte. Es war ein harter Kampf gewesen, von dem er sich eine Zeitlang nicht sicher gewesen war, ob er ihn gewinnen würde. Aber er hatte nicht aufgegeben, hatte alles für ihn getan, was dank der Intensivmedizin mittlerweile möglich war.  
  
Und auch Karl hatte nicht aufgegeben. Er hatte den lebensbedrohlichen Blutverlust überstanden, ebenso die in kritische Operation. Er reagierte gut auf die Antibiotika.  
  
  
Im Verlauf dieses unendlich langen, anstrengenden Tages hatte er sich so weit stabilisiert, dass das Jaschke und sein Kollegenteam sich spät in der Nacht darauf geeinigt hatten, die Sedierung probehalber ein Stück weit zurückzufahren.  
Karl hatte schon bald mehr und mehr selbst geatmet und am frühen Morgen war er tatsächlich so weit gewesen, das sie ihn extubieren konnten. Damit übertraf er sogar die optimistischsten Prognosen. Aber das passte zu ihm, er war schon immer ein Kämpfer gewesen. Ein Kämpfer und ein unglaublicher Sturkopf.  
In dem Moment war er sich sicher gewesen, dass nun alles gut werden würde.  
  
  
  
Niemand von ihnen hatte damit gerechnet, wie die Dinge sich entwickeln würden, als Karl langsam wieder zu sich kam.  
Niemand hatte mit den Alpträumen gerechnet. Mit der Panikattacke, die sie alle so schnell und so heftig überrollte, so überraschend, dass sie kaum darauf reagieren konnten.  
  
  
Dass Patienten unruhig wurden, wenn sie aus dem künstlichen Koma aufwachten, war nicht ungewöhnlich. Den meisten fiel es schwer, zwischen Traum und Realität zu unterscheiden, wenn sie noch halb betäubt waren von den starken Schmerz- und Beruhigungsmitteln, die nur langsam abgebaut wurden.  
Karl war es ebenso ergangen. Wieder und wieder war er aus seinem Dämmerzustand aufgeschreckt. Er war nicht wirklich ansprechbar gewesen, noch zu weit weg, gefangen in seinen Fieberphantasien, die sich ganz offensichtlich um die Schrecken drehten, die er in der Nacht zuvor erlebt hatte.  
Aber Jaschke war ihm nicht von der Seite gewichen, hatte versucht, ihn zu beruhigen. Immer wieder, wenn er unruhig Silke Hallers Namen zu murmeln begonnen, sich angespannt und eindeutig gequält den Kopf hin und her geworfen hatte, hatte er begütigend auf ihn eingeredet. Ein ums andere Mal.  
Und es schien einigermaßen zu funktionieren.  
  
  
Doch dann war Karls Zustand von jetzt auf gleich völlig außer Kontrolle geraten.  
Innerhalb kürzester Zeit war das komplette Team der Nachtschicht damit beschäftigt gewesen, ihn festzuhalten, damit er sich keinen Schaden zufügen konnte, während er vollständig verzweifelt und gefangen in einem Horror, den nur er sehen konnte, nach seiner Assistentin schrie.  
  
Er war so außer sich gewesen, es war eindeutig, dass sie nicht zu ihm durchdringen konnten.  
Jaschke hatte unmittelbar die Anweisung gegeben, ihn wieder zu sedieren. Der enorme Stress, dem er zu dem Zeitpunkt ausgesetzt war, war zu viel für seinen geschwächten Körper, sie hatten keine Wahl als ihn schleunigst wieder ruhigzustellen.  
  
Doch noch bevor sie die Medikamente hatten spritzen können, war Karl plötzlich unter ihren Händen erschlafft und zurück auf den Rücken gestürzt. Leblos - die Überwachungsmonitore hatten in voller Lautstärke alarmiert, nur noch ein Kammerflimmern angezeigt.  
  
Für einen Augenblick war Jaschke fassungslos erstarrt. Dann hatte seine Professionalität übernommen.  
  
  
  
An die folgenden Minuten hatte er kaum eine Erinnerung. Er hatte einfach nur funktioniert. Und sein Team hatte funktioniert, wie eine gut geölte Maschine.  
Sie hatten seine Anweisungen so schnell ausgeführt, als hätten sie immer schon vorher gewusst, was er sagen wollte. Und sie hatten ihn zurückholen können, gleich beim ersten Versuch.  
  
  
Seitdem saß er hier, starrte immer noch erschüttert auf den Monitor und fragte sich, was in Gottes Namen in der Nacht zuvor in der Rechtsmedizin vorgefallen war, dass Karl sich derartig um Silke Haller sorgte. Eine solche Angst, eine solche Verzweiflung hatte er noch nie erlebt.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Es war ein zittriges, gepeinigtes Stöhnen, das ihn dazu brachte, seine brennenden Augen endlich vom Monitor abzuwenden.  
Er musste ein paarmal blinzeln, bevor er wieder scharf sehen konnte. Und als er schließlich seinen Blick fokussiert hatte, konnte er ein Seufzen nicht unterdrücken.  
  
Sein Freund lag ganz still; er war nach den Strapazen der letzten Stunde vermutlich so erschöpft, dass er nicht einmal den kleinen Finger bewegen konnte. Doch statt dass ihm nun endlich Ruhe vergönnt war, war es eindeutig, dass er erneut in einem Alptraum gefangen war.  
Wie schon so oft heute Nacht bewegten sich seine Lippen in lautlosem, fiebrigem Gemurmel; und wieder war es Silkes Name, den sie formten.  
  
Hilflos wie selten zuvor nahm Jaschke die glühende Hand in seine und drückte sie.  
Doch in dem Moment, in dem eine einzelne Träne aus Karls Augenwinkel rann und eine glänzende Spur auf seinem grauen, eingefallenen Gesicht hinterließ, fällte er eine Entscheidung.  
Er würde sich diese Quälerei nicht mehr länger mit ansehen.


	20. Oneshot: Gefangen im eigenen Kopf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genre: Angst, h/c  
> Wortanzahl: 2400  
> Bingo-Prompt: Flüstern  
> Zusammenfassung: Sie war gefangen in ihrer persönlichen Hölle und es gab kein Entkommen.  
> A.N.: Dies war kein Schreiben, dies war Kämpfen. Und so liest es sich wahrscheinlich auch. Egal, auch wenn ich noch Wochen damit warte, besser wird es doch nicht mehr. Deshalb poste ich es jetzt.

Sie war gefangen in ihrer persönlichen Hölle und es gab kein Entkommen.  
  
Seit einer Ewigkeit schon kauerte sie auf ihrem Bett und starrte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen in die Dunkelheit; die Arme um die Knie gelegt, wiegte sie sich vor und zurück. Vor und zurück, wie hypnotisiert, völlig machtlos ihren Erinnerungen ausgeliefert in der Sekunde, in der sie die Augen schloss. Dem Horror ausgeliefert, den sie erlebt hatte.  
  
  
Für ein paar Stunden hatte sie geschlafen; tief und traumlos. Gnädig tief. Als sie langsam wieder zu sich gekommen war, war es draußen schon dunkel gewesen.  
Eine kurze Zeit hatte sie einem wohligen Halbschlaf vor sich hingedämmert; hatte die weiche Matratze genossen, die Wärme der Decke aufgesaugt und nicht realisiert, wo sie war. Sie hatte sich nicht gleich an die Schrecken des vergangenen Tages erinnert. Doch dann, als ihr langsam klarwurde, dass das nicht ihr eigenes Bett und nicht ihr eigenes Zimmer waren, waren die Bilder mit Gewalt zurückgekehrt.  
  
  
Sie war hochgeschreckt und panisch vor Sorge um Boerne auf den Flur geflohen.  
Dort war sie der Nachtschwester in die Arme gerannt, einer älteren, gutmütigen Frau, deren Augen zeigten, dass sie in ihrem Leben schon allerhand gesehen hatte. Sie hatte Silke im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes an die Hand genommen und sie sogleich darüber informiert, dass Boernes Zustand sich im Laufe des Tages stabilisiert und seine Blutwerte sich eindeutig verbessert hatten. Hatte ihr Grüße von Professor Jaschke ausgerichtet und noch dazu seine Anweisung, dass sie am kommenden Morgen gleich früh zu ihm auf die Station kommen könnte, aber diese Nacht unbedingt ausruhen solle.  
Nebenbei hatte sie einen Tee gekocht und sogar noch ein paar belegte Brote gezaubert und Silke zum Essen und zum Trinken genötigt.  
  
Dort im Schwesternzimmer, im warmen Licht der Schreibtischlampe, mit etwas Essen im Magen und in dem Wissen, dass Boerne ruhte und es ihm den Umständen entsprechend gut ging, war sie sich fast wieder wie ein Mensch vorgekommen.  
Aber nicht lange.  
  
  
Als die Nachtschwester ihre nächste Kontrollrunde durch die Patientenzimmer hatte antreten müssen, war Silke in ihr Zimmer zurückgekehrt. Dort hatte sie geduscht. Hatte sich umgezogen, hatte sich noch eine Weile damit beschäftigt, ihre Haare zu kämmen und zu trockenen.  
Aber irgendwann hatte es nichts mehr gegeben, mit dem sie sich ablenken konnte.  
Seitdem kauerte sie hier auf ihrem Bett und fand keine Ruhe.  
  
  
Sie war schrecklich müde, doch sobald sie die Augen schloss, brachen ungezählte Bilder über sie herein, zusammenhanglos, ungefiltert, ungebremst. Die Gesichter der drei Männer, die sie verdammt hatten, die Hölle auf Erden zu durchleben, die sie mit dem sterbenden Boerne im Arm zurückgelassen hatten, hatten sich regelrecht in ihr Hirn gebrannt: Kern, Nowak, sein jüngerer Bruder...  
  
Aber vor allem sah sie Boerne. Wieder und wieder. Sah den schmerzverzerrten Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht, als Kern ihm die Klinge in den Körper gerammt hatte. Sah wieder vor sich, wie er gelitten hatte, stundenlang; wie es ihm immer schlechter ging, egal, was sie für ihn getan hatte; wie sein Gesicht sich verändert hatte, als er langsam losließ...  
Die Selbstvorwürfe, die sie verdrängt hatte, während sie verzweifelt um sein Leben kämpfen musste, hatten sie mit Macht wieder eingeholt. Das bittere Gefühl, dass es ihre Schuld war, dass er so schwer verletzt worden war. Das erdrückende Gefühl, dass sie das alles hätte verhindern können, hätte sie sich nicht überrumpeln lassen.  
Natürlich sagte ihr der rationale Teil ihres Verstandes, dass das Unsinn war, doch konnte sie diese Gedanken trotzdem nicht abschütteln. Und sie würde sie auch wohl nie ganz abschütteln können.  
  
  
Erschöpft presste Silke die Hände gegen die Schläfen in dem hilflosen Versuch, den Kopf ein wenig freizubekommen. Aber sie konnte dem Horror in ihren Erinnerungen kaum entfliehen, dazu war er zu frisch und zu mächtig.  
Schon im jetzigen, wachen Zustand musste sie mit aller Kraft darum ringen, dass die fürchterlichen Bilder sich nicht in einer Endlosschleife vor ihrem inneren Auge abspielten; deshalb ließ die Angst davor, welche Schrecken sie im Schlaf erwarten würden, sie mit aller Macht gegen ihre Müdigkeit ankämpfen.  
  
  
Mit starrem Blick sah sie aus dem Fenster und konzentrierte sich auf nichts anderes als auf die Blätter des Baumes vor ihrem Zimmer, die sich sacht in einer leichten Brise bewegten. Auf die Art gelang es ihr, ihre Gedanken einigermaßen unter Kontrolle zu halten.  
  
Doch in dem Moment, in dem die Nachtschwester zu ihr ins Zimmer geeilt kam und sie mit bemüht ruhiger Stimme darüber informierte, dass Professor Jaschke angerufen hatte und sie bat, umgehend zur Intensivstation zu kommen, zerplatzte diese erzwungene Ruhe wie die fragile Seifenblase, die sie gewesen war.  
Die Panik ergriff sie schlimmer als je zuvor.  
  
  
  
Noch bevor die ältere Frau ihren Satz beenden konnte, war Silke an ihr vorbei und aus dem Zimmer gestürmt.  
Sie rannte so schnell sie konnte über den langen Flur und durch das Treppenhaus in das tiefergelegene Stockwerk. Wie sie die vielen Stufen hinuntergelangt war, ohne sich in ihrer Hast die Knochen zu brechen, konnte sie im Nachhinein nicht mehr ganz rekonstruieren; sie war nicht mehr wirklich aufnahmefähig. Die Angst um Boerne brachte sie fast um den Verstand.  
  
  
Kaum hatte sie das Treppenhaus verlassen, sah sie schon von weitem, dass Oberarzt Jaschke vor der großen Flügeltür der Intensivstation auf sie wartete. Als er sie erblickte, kam er ihr entgegen.  
Mit Entsetzen registrierte sie seine langsamen Bewegungen und das blasse, erschöpft wirkende Gesicht. Ihr Puls begann in ihren Ohren zu rauschen, die Panik wurde übermächtig; mit einem Male hatte sie keine Kraft mehr zu rennen. Ihre Beine waren zu zittrig, taumelnd kam sie zum Stehen, während Tränen über ihr Gesicht zu laufen begannen, die sie um nichts in der Welt mehr zurückhalten konnte. „Was ist passiert?“, brach es aus ihr heraus. Ihre Stimme war nicht mehr als ein  tonloses Flüstern, als sie fast flehend hinzusetzte: „Bitte, sagen Sie mir, dass er nicht gestorben ist…“  
  
  
Bestürzung zeichnete sich auf Jaschkes Gesicht ab, als er nun mit wesentlich größeren Schritten auf sie zu eilte und begütigend die Arme hob. „Nein, um Gottes Willen! Er lebt!“ Er zog sie an sich in der Sekunde, in der er sie erreichte, hielt sie fest, als sie aller Erleichterung zum Trotz mit einem erstickten Schluchzen gegen ihn sank.  
„Bleiben Sie ruhig, Silke.“ Seine Stimme war leise und eindringlich, als er ihr sacht über den Rücken rieb. „Körperlich geht es ihm besser als gestern, aber ich brauche dringend Ihre Hilfe. Hat die Nachtwache Ihnen das nicht erklärt?"  
"Ich habe ihr nicht wirklich Gelegenheit dazu gegeben", gestand Silke erschöpft, während sie versuchte, sich zusammenzureißen und sich mit bebenden Fingern die Tränen aus dem Gesicht wischte. Auch wenn keine akute Lebensgefahr für Boerne bestand, musste es einen gewichtigen Grund geben, warum Jaschke gegen seine eigene Anordnung verstoßen und sie zu dieser gottlosen Stunde auf die Intensivstation zitiert hatte. Mit einem tiefen, zittrigen Atemzug löste sie sich von ihm. „Was ist mit Karl, was kann ich tun?“  
  
  
„Kommen Sie, gehen wir zu ihm.“ Der Professor umfasste ihren Arm und drehte sie herum, begann dabei sogleich zu erklären: „Wir haben die Sedierung zurückgefahren, Karl kommt langsam zu sich. Aber statt dass er schläft, wird er immer unruhiger. Er macht sich wahnsinnige Sorgen um Sie und wir können ihm nicht begreiflich machen, dass es Ihnen gutgeht. Er ist vorhin so in Panik geraten, er bringt sich damit selbst in Gefahr.“  
Hatte sie freudig überrascht die Augen aufgerissen, als sie hörte, dass Boernes Zustand sich so weit stabilisiert hatte, dass Jaschke ihn wieder aufwachen ließ, hatte diese Glücksgefühl nur ganz kurz gewährt; schon bei seinen nächsten Worten war die Sorge wieder übermächtig geworden.  
  
  
Kaum dass der Professor die Tür geöffnet hatte, schlüpfte sie hindurch und steuerte den Desinfektionsmittelspender an der Wand an, ohne dass er sie dazu auffordern musste.  
Jaschke hielt sich nicht damit auf, ihr einen Schutzkittel zu besorgen; noch während sie die scharf riechende Flüssigkeit in den Händen verrieb, zog er sie schon weiter mit sich und schritt mit unverminderter Eile auf das Ende des Flures zu.  
„Wenn es Ihnen nicht gelingt, ihn zu beruhigen, müssen wir ihn erneut sedieren, dann wahrscheinlich auch wieder intubieren“, erläuterte er dabei. „Und das ist ein großer Rückschritt, den ich sehr gerne vermeiden würde.“ Er zuckte müde mit den Schultern, als er nun vor Boernes Zimmertür stehenblieb. „Abgesehen davon habe ich Sorge, dass er trotzdem noch schlecht träumen würde, nur wird es keiner von uns mitbekommen, weil er sich nicht mehr bemerkbar machen kann.“ Er drückte ihre Schulter und öffnete die Tür. „Kommen Sie. Jede Minute, die er sich noch quält, ist eine zu lange.“  
  
Silke nickte hektisch und hastete in den Raum. Während sie zu Boernes Bett eilte, rollte eine Welle von Emotionen über sie hinweg. Die überwältigende Angst und Sorge, die ihr seit Jaschkes Anruf auf der Station zugesetzt hatten, steckten ihr immer noch in den Knochen, ließen sie immer noch zittern; aber als sie ihn nun wieder selbständig atmen sah, verspürte sie zum ersten Mal ein wenig Erleichterung.  
  
  
  
Kaum hatte sie das Zimmer betreten, hatte eine junge Krankenschwester aufgeblickt, die gerade mit behutsamen Bewegungen Boernes verschwitztes Gesicht abgewischt hatte. „Ich habe dem Professor immer wieder gesagt, dass Sie auf dem Weg sind und er sich keine Sorgen mehr machen soll“, erklärte sie leise.   
„Vielen Dank.“ Silke schluckte, gerührt von der Besorgnis, die Boerne von allen Seiten entgegenstrahlte. Dann war sie am Bett angekommen und nahm behutsam seine glühende, schlaffe Hand in die ihre.  
  
  
Jaschke erteile der Krankenschwester noch ein paar kurze Anweisungen und als sie dann den Raum verließ, wandte er sich Silke zu. „Setzen Sie sich zu ihm“, bat er sie eindringlich. „Reden Sie mit ihm, er muss Ihre Stimme hören.“  
Silke nickte nur flüchtig, war schon ganz auf Boerne konzentriert.  
  
Er lag vollständig bewegungslos, doch es war ganz eindeutig, dass sicherlich nicht Entspannung der Grund dafür war. Sein Gesichtsausdruck sprach Bände. Nun, da seine Züge nicht mehr halb verborgen waren von den vielen Pflastern und den voluminösen Beatmungsschläuchen, wurde erneut mit schrecklicher Deutlichkeit klar, welche Strapazen er während dieses Alptraums hatte durchstehen müssen. Er schien nur noch wie ein Schatten seiner selbst.  
Mit einem dicken Kloß im Hals ließ sie ihre Augen über sein graues, eingefallenes Gesicht gleiten; über die steile Falte zwischen seinen Augenbrauen, die auf seine Anspannung hindeutete, über die bleichen Lippen, die sich kaum wahrnehmbar bewegten, Worte wisperten, die sie nicht verstehen konnte. Erneut stiegen ihr die Tränen in die Augen.  
  
  
Nur mit einem kurzen Blick streifte sie den Stuhl, der neben dem Bett stand, ignorierte ihn dann aber. Es war ihr ein Bedürfnis, so nah wie möglich bei Boerne zu sein, doch im Sitzen hätte sie höchstens seine Hand halten können.  
Als hätte Jaschke ihre Gedanken gelesen, schob er den Stuhl näher heran und umfasste ihren Oberarm. „Kommen Sie, ich meine es ernst. Setzten Sie sich zu ihm, hier auf die Bettkante. Sie können nicht die ganze Zeit stehen.“ Für einen Moment sah sie ihn unsicher an; als er noch einmal drängend nickte, stieg sie mit seiner Hilfe auf den Stuhl und nahm vorsichtig auf der Matratze Platz, bemüht, das Bett nicht unnötig zu erschüttern.  
Sobald sie an Boernes Seite saß, legte sie eine Hand an sein Gesicht und strich sanft mit dem Daumen über seine Schläfe, in der Hoffnung, zu ihm durchzudringen. „Karl, ich bin hier. Es ist alles in Ordnung.“  
  
  
Sie schloss die Welt um sich herum aus, war ausschließlich auf den Mann im Bett fixiert. Wieder und wieder streichelte sie sein überhitztes Gesicht, hielt seine Hand und flüsterte ihm beruhigende Worte zu. Wieder rannen Tränen aus ihren Augen, als sie in sich aufnahm, wie gequält er aussah, so verzweifelt und elend.  
Ihre Schuldgefühle kehrten mit Macht zurück, schnürten ihr fast die Luft ab, als sich einmal mehr die schreckliche Erkenntnis durch ihr Gehirn brannte: sie hätte das alles verhindern können.  
„Es tut mir leid.“ Sie griff seine Hand noch fester, und ohne sich dessen bewusst zu sein, wiederholte sie tonlos: „Es tut mir leid.“  
Für einen Moment schloss sie die Augen und fragte sich, ob dieser Alptraum je enden würde.  
  
  
  
Bei jedem leisen Stöhnen, das er hören ließ, jedes Mal, wenn er die Augen ein wenig fester zukniff und seine bleichen Lippen lautlos ihren Namen formten, wurde ihre Verzweiflung noch größer - doch unermüdlich sprach sie auf ihn ein, hielt ihn, hoffte, er würde sie endlich wahrnehmen. Allerdings schien das vergeblich, er zeigte keinerlei Reaktion auf ihre Anwesenheit. Egal was sie sagte oder tat, all ihre Bemühungen waren umsonst.  
  
Irgendwann aber drehte er den Kopf ein klein wenig in ihre Richtung; es war die erste Bewegung, die sie an ihm beobachtet hatte und sie war ganz sicher, dass sie nicht unwillkürlich, sondern gesteuert gewesen war. Hoffnung keimte mit Macht in ihr auf, erregt richtete sie sich auf, flüsterte umso eindringlicher. „Karl, kannst du mich hören? Bitte, versuch mir zu antworten! Gib mir ein Zeichen, dass du mich hörst! Bitte!!“  
  
Für ein paar Sekunden geschah nichts weiter, doch gerade, als sie enttäuscht wieder in sich zusammensank, weil sie dachte, seine Regung sei doch nur ein Zufall gewesen, spürte sie, wie er ihre Finger ganz schwach drückte. „Silke?“  
Es war weniger ein Sprechen als ein tonloses Hauchen – und gleichzeitig nicht nur eine Frage, sondern die verzweifelte Bitte, ihm zu versichern, dass sie wirklich bei ihm war.  
  
Wie elektrisiert beugte Silke sich über ihn, strich ihm sacht durch die Haare. „Ja, ich bin hier. Es ist alles gut, hörst du?“ Aufgeregt studierte sie sein Gesicht, fühlte glücklich, wie er nochmals ihre Hand drückte. Erneut bewegten sich seine Lippen und doch dauerte es eine Weile, bis er sich verständlich machen konnte. Es kostete ihn offensichtlich enorme Kraft, ein paar leise Silben hervorzubringen. „…n-nicht wieder w-weggehen… bitte…“  
  
Sie konnte nicht anders, mit einem erstickten Schluchzen neigte sie sich noch tiefer und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die glühende Schläfe. Dann lehnte sie ihre Stirn an die Stelle, die ihre Lippen gerade berührt hatten und ihre Stimme zitterte, als sie ihm leise, ganz nah an seinem Ohr, versicherte: „Ich werde nirgendwo hingehen. Ruh' dich aus, Karl. Ich gehe hier nicht weg, ich verspreche es.“  
  
Eine Antwort zu formulieren schien ihm nicht mehr möglich zu sein; alles, was er noch hervorbrachte, war ein leises Seufzen. Dann lag er wieder vollkommen still, doch zum ersten Mal seit so vielen Stunden, zum ersten Mal seit Beginn dieser ganzen schrecklichen Ereignisse, wirkte sein bleiches Gesicht friedlich und entspannt.  
Endlich konnte er sich ausruhen.  
Sie spürte, wie ihr einmal mehr Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Aber diesmal  waren es Freudentränen.  
  
Der Alptraum war vorbei.


	21. Oneshot: Träume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genre: Angst  
> Wortanzahl: 100
> 
> A.N.: Ich ärgere mich gerade in einer anderen Geschichte darüber, dass ich mich wieder nicht kurz fassen kann, deshalb hier mal schnell ein Protest-Drabble, um meiner Muse zu zeigen, dass es doch geht.  
> Abschließende Feststellung zum Text: völlig sinnlos

 

Manchmal schreckte sie nachts auf, weil sie sie wieder vor sich sah - die gebrochenen Augen, die leblos durch sie hindurch starrten.  
Die Bilder waren nach wie vor so real, dass sie kaum zwischen Traum und Realität unterscheiden konnte, ihre Verzweiflung in diesen Augenblicken wieder derart intensiv, dass ihr die Luft wegblieb und die Tränen aus den Augen stürzten.  
Zitternd saß sie in solchen Momenten im Bett, die Hände vor das Gesicht geschlagen, schluchzend. Solange, bis Arme sich um sie legten und sie an einen warmen Körper zogen. Im Halbschlaf gemurmelte Worte ihren rasenden Herzschlag beruhigten. Und die Bilder verschwanden.


	22. Oneshot: Kraft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genre: h/c und Kitsch-Supergau  
> Wortanzahl: knapp 6000  
> Zusammenfassung: Woher Professor Jaschke und Frau Haller die Kraft nahmen, sich nach diesem schrecklichen Tag, nach diesen emotionalen Achterbahnfahrten immer noch derartig unter Kontrolle zu halten, ja, sich überhaupt noch aufrecht zu halten, war ihr fast unverständlich.  
> A.N.: Diese Geschichte ergibt nur Sinn, wenn man die Hauptstory und alle dazugehörigen Oneshots kennt.  
> (Außerdem möge man bitte die Warnungen im Prolog noch mal kurz überfliegen, sie gelten immer noch.)  
> Outsider-POV

Sie arbeitete noch nicht lange in der Uniklinik, doch in den ersten Wochen hier hatte sie schon einiges erlebt. Diese Nachtschicht allerdings war bislang die extremste; ungemein anstrengend. Ungemein aufwühlend. Ungemein zermürbend.  
  
  
  
Mit geübten Griffen wrang sie das weiche Frotteetuch aus und wischte dann behutsam über das graue, angespannte Gesicht ihres Patienten, vorbei an dem großvolumigen Venenkatheter in seiner Halsbeuge und seinen Brustkorb hinab, soweit ihr das bei den unzähligen Monitorkabeln, Drainageschläuchen und Verbänden möglich war. Ein Handtuch zu holen und ihn abzutrocknen war nicht nötig, die Feuchtigkeit, die der kühle Waschlappen hinterließ, verdunstete viel zu schnell auf der vom Fieber glühenden Haut.  
  
Leider brachte ihm die so gutgemeinte Geste keinerlei Erleichterung. All ihren sorgenvollen Bemühungen zum Trotz zeigte der Mann vor ihr keine Reaktion auf ihre Anwesenheit, so sehr sie sich um seinetwillen gewünscht hätte, er würde endlich zu sich kommen. Doch daran war offensichtlich noch nicht zu denken; er war weiterhin praktisch besinnungslos, gefangen in seinem Alptraum. Seine Lippen bewegten sich kaum wahrnehmbar, während ihm seine Verzweiflung ins Gesicht geschrieben stand - und wie schon seit Stunden konnte sie nichts anderes tun als an seiner Seite ausharren und versuchen, ihm begreiflich zu machen, dass der Horror, den er erlebt hatte, vorbei war.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Als am Abend zuvor in der Dienstübergabe der Name eines Professor Boerne als Patient genannt worden war, hatte sie verwundert beobachtet, wie all ihre Nachtdienstkollegen erschreckt aufgehorcht hatten. Ungläubig und - als klar wurde, wie schlecht es ihm  ging - regelrecht schockiert hatten sie dem Bericht gelauscht, den die offensichtlich ebenfalls aufgewühlten Kollegen des Spätdienstes ihnen gegeben hatten.  
  
  
Im Gegensatz zu allen anderen im Raum hatte sie den Mann nicht gekannt, doch auch ihr war allein durch die Zusammenfassung der Geschehnisse ganz anders zumute geworden: der Professor und seine Assistentin hatten einen Alptraum durchlebt, wie sie ihn sich kaum vorstellen konnte.  
  
Auf eine vorsichtige Nachfrage hin hatte man ihr kurz erläutert, dass dieser Professor Boerne der Chef des Rechtsmedizinischen Institutes sei und gleichzeitig ein guter Freund des leitenden Oberarztes der Intensivstation, Professor Jaschke. Allein diese Tatsache war für das Verhalten ihrer Mitarbeiter Erklärung genug; das gesamte Pflegeteam hielt große Stücke auf seinen ärztlichen Vorgesetzten und nun, da sich einer seiner engsten Bekannten in einem solch kritischen Zustand befand, war klar, dass sie alle sich betroffen fühlten. Weiterhin war klar, dass sie alles menschenmögliche tun würden, um dem Schwerverletzten und ihrem Chef zu helfen.  
  
  
Weil sie in dieser Nacht für den hinteren Bereich der Station zuständig war, war es in ihren Aufgabenbereich gefallen, Professor Boerne zu versorgen. Sie hatte sich ein wenig verunsichert gefühlt deshalb, aber ihre Kollegen hatten ihr sogleich zu verstehen gegeben, dass sie ihr sofort zur Seite springen würden, sollte sie Hilfe brauchen.  
  
Eine erste schnelle Kontrollrunde durch die Zimmer der ihr zusätzlich anvertrauten Patienten hatte ihr gezeigt, dass diese glücklicherweise alle den Umständen entsprechend wohlauf waren und schliefen. Dort gab es nicht viel zu tun, nachdem sie zügig die anfallenden Arbeiten erledigt hatte, hatte sie schließlich den Raum betreten, in dem Professor Boerne untergebracht war.  
Wie sie es fast vermutet hatte, war er nicht allein gewesen - Professor Jaschke hatte sich im Zimmer seines Freundes befunden und offensichtlich nicht vorgehabt, sich in absehbarer Zeit dort wegzubewegen.  
  
Er hatte von einem Stapel Akten aufgeblickt, die vor ihm auf einem kleinen Tisch ausgebreitet gewesen waren, war dann aufgestanden und wortlos zu ihr getreten. Gemeinschaftlich hatten sie die Vitalzeichen, Verbände und die Wunddrainagen des Patienten überprüft. Danach hatte sie sich noch kurz vergewissert, dass alle Einstellungen der Infusionspumpen und des Beatmungsgerätes den Anordnungen entsprachen und dann hatte sie mit Jaschkes Hilfe den tief bewusstlosen Mann umgelagert. Wie selbstverständlich war ihr Vorgesetzter ihr dabei zur Hand gegangen und hatte mit ihr zusammen dafür gesorgt, dass der weiterhin hochfiebernde Professor so komfortabel wie möglich ruhen konnte.  
  
Als sie zu guter Letzt ein frisches Laken über dem Verletzten ausgebreitet hatte, war Jaschke, der während der Arbeiten kaum ein Wort gesprochen hatte, zu seinen Akten zurückgekehrt. Er hatte auf ihren gemurmelten Dank hin nur mit einem müden Lächeln reagiert und sich dann wieder auf seinen Stuhl fallen lassen. Diese uncharakteristische Schweigsamkeit des sonst so offenen Mannes hatte ihr ziemlich zugesetzt; seine Stille und das erschöpfte Seufzen, das er nicht hatte unterdrücken können, als er sich in seinem Sitz zurückgelehnt und für einen Moment die Augen geschlossen hatte, waren ein mehr als deutliches Zeichen dafür gewesen, wie sehr die Situation ihn belastete.  
  
  
  
Dennoch hatte die Nacht vielversprechend angefangen. Wie sie von den Kollegen des Spätdienstes wusste, hatte Professor Boerne die kritischen ersten Stunden unmittelbar nach der OP besser als gehofft überstanden und sich im Laufe des Nachmittages immer weiter stabilisiert. Die Entzündungswerte im Blut hatten ganz langsam zu sinken begonnen, die Antibiotika schlugen offenbar an. Als sie ihren Dienst angetreten hatte, war er auf einem guten Weg gewesen und nach intensiven Diskussionen mit seinen Kollegen hatte Jaschke sich am späten Abend dazu entschlossen, die Sedierung im Laufe der Nacht versuchsweise zurückzufahren.  
Der Verletzte hatte darauf erstaunlich gut reagiert. Obwohl es ihm die Wenigsten zugetraut hatten und trotz des weiterhin hohen Fiebers war er bereits wieder stark genug gewesen, im Verlauf der nächsten Stunden mehr und mehr der Atemtätigkeit selbst zu übernehmen.  
  
  
  
  
Natürlich gewährleisteten die Geräte der Intensivstation eine lückenlose Überwachung aller Vitalzeichen, dennoch hatte Jaschke das Zimmer seines Freundes nicht ein einziges Mal verlassen. Doch die Tatsache, dass er schon seit dem frühen Morgen ohne Pause im Dienst gewesen war, forderte schließlich ihren Zoll – sie war nicht verwundert gewesen, als sie bei einem ihrer Kontrollgänge feststellte, dass seine Müdigkeit gesiegt hatte. Weit zurückgesunken in seinem Stuhl, die Arme auf der Brust verschränkt und den Kopf an der Wand angelehnt, hatte er tief und fest geschlafen. Selbst als sie die Decke von dem zweiten, leeren Bett im Zimmer geholt und sie vorsichtig über ihm ausgebreitet hatte, war er nicht aufgewacht. Für eine Weile hatte er sich – ebenso wie der Patient im Bett – keinen Millimeter gerührt.  
Die friedlichste Stunde der Nacht.  
  
  
Doch mit dem Frieden war es vorbei gewesen, als Professor Boerne angefangen hatte zu träumen.  
  
  
Jaschke war zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon wieder wach gewesen. Kurze Zeit zuvor hatten sie den Verletzten tatsächlich extubieren können und an sich waren sie guter Dinge gewesen, dass er nun bald wieder aufwachen würde.  
Doch leider war er in dieser Aufwachphase sehr unruhig geworden. In immer kürzer werdenden Abständen hatte er lautlos zu murmeln begonnen, schwach den Kopf und die Hände bewegt, war immer wieder aufstöhnend zusammengezuckt. Seine Worte waren absolut unverständlich gewesen, doch ein Blick in sein angespanntes Gesicht hatte mehr als deutlich gezeigt, wie sehr er sich quälte.  
  
  
Mit einer Engelsgeduld hatte Jaschke es ein ums andere Mal geschafft, seinen Freund zu beruhigen. Er hatte ihn keine Sekunde aus den Augen gelassen, ihn gehalten und immer aufs Neue leise und begütigend auf ihn eingesprochen, bis der Verletzte sich wieder etwas entspannte.  
  
Schnell schon waren sie beide zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass das keine normalen Fieberträume waren. Die extreme Rastlosigkeit des Verletzten war sicherlich auf den brutalen Übergriff zurückzuführen, dessen Opfer er in der Nacht zuvor geworden war, und den er offensichtlich wieder und wieder durchlebte.  
Weiterhin waren sie ganz optimistisch gewesen, dass dieser unangenehme Dämmerzustand, in dem es Professor Boerne noch nicht möglich war, zwischen Traum und Realität zu unterscheiden, bald überwunden sein und es ihm dann besser gehen würde.  
  
Doch als er völlig unerwartet aus seinem halb besinnungslosen Zustand aufgefahren war und sich aus offensichtlicher Todesangst um seine Assistentin innerhalb weniger Sekunden heiser geschrien und in eine regelrechte Panikattacke hineingesteigert hatte, war klar geworden, dass sie mit all ihren Annahmen ziemlich daneben gelegen hatten.  
  
  
Egal was er getan hatte, dieses Mal war es Jaschke nicht gelungen, seinen Freund zu beruhigen, geschweige denn, ihn still zu halten. Die Sorge um seine Mitarbeiterin war einfach übermächtig gewesen.  
Woher der hochfiebernde, schwerkranke Mann die Kraft genommen hatte, sich so heftig zu wehren, sich derart verzweifelt aufzubäumen, war ihr auch jetzt noch ein Rätsel. Fest stand nur, von einer Sekunde auf die andere war die Situation eskaliert.  
  
Schon nach kürzester Zeit waren Kollegen zu ihnen ins Zimmer gestürzt, hatten geholfen, den Verletzten festzuhalten, versucht, ihn davor zu schützen, sich selbst Schaden zuzufügen.  
Es war ganz eindeutig gewesen, dass sie nicht zu ihm durchdringen konnten, ihm nicht klarmachen konnten, dass seine Assistentin und auch er in Sicherheit waren. Jaschke hatte deshalb fast unmittelbar entschieden, seinen Freund erneut zu sedieren, der enorme Stress, dem er in diesem Moment ausgesetzt gewesen war, hatte ihn in akute Gefahr gebracht.  
Doch noch bevor ein Kollege das eilig herbeigeholte Medikament hatte verabreichen können, war Professor Boerne plötzlich unter ihren Händen zusammengesackt und reglos liegen geblieben. Zeitgleich hatten alle Überwachungsmonitore angefangen zu alarmieren, statt eines Pulses nur noch ein Kammerflimmern angezeigt.  
  
Der fassungslose Ausdruck in Jaschkes Gesicht, als er für zwei Sekunden wie paralysiert auf den Bildschirm gestarrt hatte, jagte ihr auch im Nachhinein noch eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken.  
  
  
Aber diese Starre hatte nicht lange angehalten. Der erfahrene Arzt war nicht umsonst der Leiter der Intensivstation. Von jetzt auf gleich hatte er sich zusammengerissen und auch das Team hatte reibungslos funktioniert.  
Noch bevor Jaschke überhaupt den Mund öffnen konnte, hatten zwei Kollegen den leblosen Professor hochgerissen und ihm ein Reanimationsbrett unter den Rücken geschoben. Kaum hatten sie ihn zurücksinken lassen, hatte einer von ihnen mit der Herzdruckmassage begonnen, der andere hatte die Beatmung übernommen.  
Sie selbst war indessen aus dem Zimmer gerannt und hatte so schnell sie konnte den Notfallwagen ans Bett gebracht. Damit waren der Defibrillator und alle lebensnotwendigen Medikamente griffbereit gewesen und Jaschke hatte begonnen, seine Anweisungen herauszufeuern, Schlag auf Schlag.  
  
  
Glücklicherweise war die Reanimation wie aus dem Lehrbuch verlaufen.  
Als ein leises, zwar noch zu schnelles, aber wieder rhythmische Piepsen signalisiert hatte, dass sie es geschafft hatten, den Professor zurückzuholen, hatte sie sich für ein paar Sekunden am Bett festhalten müssen. Sie war so erleichtert gewesen, dass ihr die Beine fast den Dienst versagt hatten; es hatte einen Moment gedauert, bis sie sich so weit unter Kontrolle gehabt hatte, dass ihre zitternden Knie sie wieder trugen.  
  
Ein Blick zu ihrem Vorgesetzten hatte ihr gezeigt, dass Jaschke auf einen Stuhl gesackt war, in dem Moment, in dem der Monitor wieder eine regelgerechte Herztätigkeit angezeigt hatte. Zusammengesunken, die Ellbogen auf die Knie gestützt und das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben, hatte er für eine halbe Minute reglos dagesessen, bevor er sich schließlich einmal mehr aufgerappelt hatte und zu ihr ans Bett zurückgekehrt war.  
Woher er die Kraft genommen hatte, sich nach diesem schrecklichen Tag, nach diesen emotionalen Achterbahnfahrten immer noch derartig unter Kontrolle zu halten, ja, sich überhaupt noch aufrecht zu halten, war ihr fast unverständlich gewesen.  
Etwas hilflos hatte sie seinen Arm gedrückt, woraufhin er sie müde angesehen und dann mit einem dankbaren Nicken reagiert hatte. Worte waren nicht nötig gewesen in dem Moment.  
  
  
  
Ihre Kollegen hatten wortlos damit begonnen, alle Gerätschaften, die für die Reanimation gebraucht worden waren, wegzuräumen und den entstandenen Müll entsorgt. Und wie sie es schon erwartet hatte, hatte Jaschke es wieder einmal übernommen, mit ihr zusammen Professor Boerne zu versorgen.  
Vorsichtig hatten sie den bewusstlosen Mann ein wenig auf die Seite gedreht, das harte Plastikbrett unter seinem Rücken hervorgezogen und ihn wieder bequem gelagert. Danach hatte Jaschke ihn gründlich untersucht, war doch die Gefahr groß gewesen, dass es durch die Panikattacke und die nachfolgenden Wiederbelebungsmaßnahmen zu Nachblutungen im OP-Gebiet oder Verletzungen des Brustkorbs gekommen war.  
  
Zu ihrer Erleichterung hatte sich diese Sorge als unbegründet herausgestellt und schließlich hatte Jaschke, all seiner Erschöpfung zum Trotz, einmal mehr seinen Stuhl neben das Bett gezogen und seine Wache wieder aufgenommen.  
  
  
Ihre leise Bitte, sich selber etwas auszuruhen, hatte er ignoriert, sie hatte ihn nicht dazu überreden können, sich von der Seite seines Freundes wegzubewegen. Und sie hatte ihn verstehen können, sie hatte es ebenfalls nicht über sich gebracht, das Zimmer zu verlassen.  
  
Statt einen wohlverdienten Kaffee trinken zu gehen, war sie an das Krankenbett zurückgekehrt, hatte wieder einmal einen Waschlappen angefeuchtet und damit sacht Professor Boernes Gesicht abgewischt. Dabei hatte sie gemerkt, dass ihre Hände immer noch zitterten, und daran war nicht der medizinische Notfall schuld gewesen. Es war vielmehr das, was dazu geführt hatte.  
Sie kannte ihn nicht, aber die schlicht unbeschreibliche Sorge und Angst um seine Assistentin, die diesen Mann quälte, berührte sie, wie sie selten etwas in ihrem Beruf berührt hatte.  
  
  
Ihrem Vorgesetzten schien das nicht entgangen zu sein; sie war zusammengefahren, als plötzlich ein fragendes "Anja? Was ist los mit Ihnen?", in ihrem Rücken erklungen war.  
Sie hatte gedacht, sie hätte sich so gut unter Kontrolle, dass niemand bemerken würde, wie aufgewühlt sie war. In diesem Moment hatte sie sich darüber geärgert, dass sie sich so unprofessionell verhalten und derartig von den Geschehnissen erschüttern lassen hatte; unangenehm berührt hatte sie sich zu ihm umgedreht und sich gefragt, was jetzt kommen würde. Doch nach einem kurzen Blick in sein Gesicht hatte sie sich wieder entspannt. Er hatte nicht unwillig gewirkt oder gar entnervt, nur müde und erschöpft. Und auch um sie besorgt.  
Und ohne groß nachzudenken, war sie in dem Moment einfach damit herausgeplatzt, was ihr durch den Kopf gegangen war. "Er wird fast verrückt aus Angst um Frau Haller. Und sie soll nur seine Assistentin sein?? Das kann mir keiner erzählen!"  
  
  
Jaschke hatte sie daraufhin so ungläubig angeschaut, dass sie sich erschreckt gefragt hatte, ob sie mit ihrer Aussage zu weit gegangen war. Schließlich wusste sie rein gar nichts über Professor Boerne; vielleicht war er verheiratet, vielleicht sogar Familienvater, und sie hatte ihm gerade praktisch unterstellt, dass er etwas mit seiner Kollegin hatte…  
Doch ein leises „Sie haben das ganz richtig beobachtet“, ihres Vorgesetzten hatte ihre rasenden Gedanken abrupt zum Stillstand gebracht.  
Ein leichtes Lächeln war dabei  über sein Gesicht gehuscht. "Er liebt sie. Und sie liebt ihn auch.“ Doch dann hatte er kurz, wie resignierend, mit den Schultern gezuckt. „Nur leider haben sie bis jetzt nie den Mut aufgebracht, sich das selbst einzugestehen.“ Mit einem tiefen Seufzen hatte er schließlich den Blick zurück auf seinen schwerkranken Freund gerichtet, war ganz leise geworden. „Und nun wäre es beinah zu spät gewesen.“  
  
Sie hatte darauf nichts zu erwidern gewusst und mitfühlend beobachtet, wie er erschöpft und gedankenverloren auf den Mann im Bett starrte. Und gerade als sie sich dem Patienten ebenfalls wieder zuwenden wollte, hatte Jaschke noch ein kaum verständliches „Gott sei Dank haben sie noch eine Chance bekommen. Ich hoffe, sie nutzen sie", gewispert.  
In dem Moment war ihr ein Schauer über den Rücken gelaufen.  
  
  
  
  
Professor Boerne war nach dem Zwischenfall noch eine ganze Weile besinnungslos gewesen und sie hatte sich stillschweigend der Hoffnung hingegeben, dass nun das Schlimmste überstanden sei. Aber als sie nach einer ihrer Kontrollrunden durch ihre anderen Patientenzimmer wieder an seine Seite zurückgekehrt war, hatte sie feststellen müssen, dass diese Hoffnung vergebens gewesen war.  
Auch wenn der Kranke nach den dramatischen Strapazen eine Stunde zuvor zu schwach gewesen war, sich zu rühren, war er eindeutig einmal mehr in seinem Alptraum gefangen gewesen. Wieder und wieder hatten seine bleichen Lippen Frau Hallers Namen geformt; wieder war ihm keine Ruhe mehr vergönnt gewesen.  
  
Niedergeschlagen hatte sie sich gefragt, wie es nun weitergehen solle, als eine einzelne Träne aus seinem Augenwinkel geronnen war und eine glänzende Spur auf seinem grauen, eingefallenen Gesicht hinterlassen hatte.  
In dem Moment war Jaschke aus seinem Stuhl hochgeschnellt. Behutsam, mit zittrigen Fingern, hatte er den silbrigen Tropfen abgewischt; dann war er herumgefahren und mit einem heiseren: „Ich werde mir diese Quälerei keine Sekunde länger mit ansehen!“, an ihr vorbei und aus dem Raum gestürmt.  
  
  
Sie war ihm umgehend gefolgt, wovon er auszugehen schien, denn ohne sich auch nur einmal zu ihr umzusehen, hatte er ein halbes Dutzend Anweisungen an sie herausgefeuert. Als klar war, was er von ihr wollte, war sie sogleich zum Medikamentenschrank abgeschwenkt, während er sich das Telefon geschnappt und auf der Station angerufen hatte, auf der die Kollegin von Professor Boerne untergebracht war.  
  
  
Sie hatte, wie er es von ihr gefordert hatte, alle Medikamente zusammengeholt, die gebraucht wurden, um Professor Boerne erneut zu sedieren. Wieder bei ihm im Zimmer, hatte sie das Beatmungsgerät vorbereitet, das leider notwendig werden würde, sollten sie ihn in einen künstlichen Tiefschlaf zurückversetzen müssen. Als sie damit fertig gewesen war, hatte sie sich wieder dem Kranken zugewandt.  
  
Und hier stand sie nun, wischte, wie schon so oft in dieser Nacht, mit einem weichen Tuch ganz vorsichtig über sein angespanntes Gesicht und seinen fieberglühenden Oberkörper, in dem Versuch ihn etwas herabzukühlen und murmelte dabei leise, beruhigende Worte vor sich hin, immer in der Hoffnung, endlich zu ihm durchzudringen.  
Doch natürlich gelang es ihr nicht.  
  
  
  
Sie blickte auf, als sich die Tür öffnete und Professor Jaschke in Begleitung einer ihr unbekannten Frau in den Raum trat.  
Es gab keinen Zweifel daran, dass es sich dabei um die Assistentin des Professors handeln musste. Die überwältigende Verzweiflung, die den Kranken so sehr quälte, spiegelte sich in ihrem leichenblassen, übermüdeten Gesicht. Mit schnellen Schritten eilte sie auf das Bett zu, wirkte so unglücklich, dass es ihr Magen zusammenzog.  
„Ich habe dem Professor immer wieder gesagt, dass Sie auf dem Weg sind und er sich keine Sorgen mehr machen soll.“ Die Worte sprudelten einfach aus ihr heraus, bevor sie sich hatte stoppen können, obwohl ihr im gleichen Moment klar wurde, dass sie in keiner Weise trösten konnten. Dennoch richteten sich die ausdrucksstarken, vom Weinen geröteten Augen der kleinen Frau auf sie und der Dank, den sie wisperte, kam aus tiefster Seele, da war sie sicher.  
  
Professor Jaschke hatte derweil ein Bettgitter herabgeklappt. Vorsichtig half er der Kollegin des Kranken nun auf die Bettkante und kaum dass sie an seiner Seite saß, konzentrierte sie sich nur noch auf ihren Vorgesetzten. Wieder und wieder streichelte sie zärtlich sein Gesicht, hielt seine Hand und begann, leise zu ihm zu sprechen.  
  
  
Frau Haller bemerkte die vielen Tränen, die ihr dabei über das Gesicht liefen, wahrscheinlich gar nicht mehr. Noch bedrückender als das war allerdings zu beobachten, wie ihre Hand zitterte, als sie die schlanken Finger des bewusstlosen Mannes vorsichtig drückte und dabei heiser flüsterte, _es täte ihr leid_.  
Sie schien sich massive Vorwürfe zu machen. Das _warum_ war allerdings ein Rätsel – die Kollegen des Spätdienstes hatten keinen Zweifel daran gelassen, dass es einzig und allein ihren unbeschreiblichen Mühen zu verdanken war, dass Professor Boerne die Nacht in Gefangenschaft überlebt hatte und nicht innerhalb kürzester Zeit an den Folgen seiner schwerwiegenden Verletzung gestorben war.  
Dennoch hingen ihre Schuldgefühle wie eine dunkle Wolke über ihr, ihre Verzweiflung war fast mit Händen zu greifen. Gleichzeitig aber war da eine solche Liebe in jedem ihrer gewisperten Worte, in jeder ihrer behutsamen und dabei so müden Bewegungen, dass es ihnen, die hilflos daneben standen, als sie sich nun ein weiteres Mal so sehr für den Verletzten aufrieb, die Kehle zuschnürte - besonders, da es eine ganze Weile so aussah, als ob er ihre Anwesenheit nicht registrieren würde.  
Dennoch versuchte sie unermüdlich, ihn zu beruhigen, zu ihm durchzudringen.  
  
  
Jaschke ließ die beiden Menschen auf dem Bett keine Sekunde aus den Augen. Er hatte sich wie sie in die Ecke des Raumes zurückgezogen und sie konnte spüren, dass er immer unruhiger wurde. Sie wusste, er stand ganz kurz davor, die erschöpfte Frau zurück auf ihr Zimmer bringen zu lassen und seinen Freund erneut zu sedieren, damit ihrer beider Quälerei endlich ein Ende hatte.  
Doch genau in diesem Moment bewegte Professor Boerne ein wenig den Kopf, drehte sich eindeutig in Richtung seiner Assistentin. Erregt richtete die kleine Frau sich auf und sprach umso eindringlicher auf ihn ein. Und nach ein paar bangen Sekunden, in denen es so aussah, als sei das doch nur eine zufällige Bewegung gewesen, antwortete er ihr tatsächlich.  
Es war die verzweifelte Bitte, ihn nicht wieder allein zu lassen, mehr gehaucht als gesprochen, kaum zu verstehen gewesen. Aber er hatte sie erkannt, hatte wahrgenommen, dass sie bei ihm war und ihr stellten sich die Härchen an den Armen auf, als die Frau, die so viel mehr war als seine Assistentin, sich mit einem erstickten Schluchzen zu ihm hinabbeugte, ihm einen Kuss auf die Schläfe hauchte und ihm leise die Versicherung ins Ohr wisperte, dass sie unter keinen Umständen fortgehen würde.  
  
Professor Boerne hatte nicht mehr genug Kraft, eine Antwort zu formulieren. Alles was er noch hervorbrachte, war ein leises Seufzen, dann schlief er erschöpft wieder ein.  
Doch zum ersten Mal seit Stunden wirkte sein bleiches Gesicht entspannt.  
  
  
Jaschke neben ihr hatte es nicht mehr an seinem Platz gehalten, als sein Freund sich endlich geregt hatte. Mit ein paar schnellen Schritten hatte er den Raum durchmessen und war zu ihm ans Bett geeilt. In dem Moment, in dem der Kopf des Verletzten ganz langsam zurück auf die Seite sank und Frau Haller mit Freudentränen in den Augen zu ihm aufblickte, zog er sie an sich.  
Einen Augenblick lang versuchte sie noch, Haltung zu bewahren, doch dann sackte sie ein Stückchen in sich zusammen, hielt sich an ihm fest und es war nicht zu übersehen, wie ihre Schultern bebten, als sie aus lauter Erleichterung leise zu schluchzen begann.  
  
Eine ganze Weile stand Jaschke dort neben dem Bett und rieb ihr in beruhigenden Kreisen über den Rücken. Irgendwann hatte sie sich dann so weit beruhigt, dass er sich vorsichtig ein Stückchen von ihr löste und besorgt hinunter in ihr Gesicht sah. "Sie müssen sich unbedingt wieder hinlegen. Sie sehen schrecklich aus."  
Es war ihr klar, wie Frau Hallers Antwort lauten würde, noch bevor die Rechtsmedizinerin sie formuliert hatte. „Ich werde hier nicht weggehen. Ich habe es ihm versprochen." So mitgenommen sie auch aussah, wirkte sie dabei so eisern entschlossen, sie würde sich von ihrem Vorhaben nicht abbringen lassen. Das war eindeutig.  
  
  
Jaschke runzelte die Stirn, Besorgnis und Verständnis gleichermaßen spiegelten sich in seinem Gesicht „Silke, er ist total entkräftet. Ich bin sicher, dass er in den nächsten Stunden nicht aufwachen wird.“ Er fuhr sich durch die Haare, konnte seine eigene Müdigkeit kaum verbergen. „Ruhen Sie sich aus. Sobald es Anzeichen gibt, dass er wieder zu sich kommt, werden wir Sie rufen.“  
  
Sie hatte schon begonnen, den Kopf zu schütteln, als er noch mitten im Satz gewesen war. „Ich werde ihn nicht allein lassen, egal was Sie sagen. Und was das _schrecklich aussehen_ angeht… schauen Sie mal in den Spiegel.“  
Ein schwaches Lächeln huschte bei diesen Worten über ihr Gesicht, doch Jaschke schien zu erschöpft, um es zu erwidern. Er seufzte lediglich tief. „Silke, bitte. Eigentlich hätte ich Sie niemals wecken lassen dürfen, nach dem Trauma, das Sie durchlebt haben. Jeder Kollege, der etwas von Psychologie versteht, wird mich deshalb in den nächsten Tagen einen Kopf kürzer machen." Er wirkte ebenso besorgt um sie, wie um seinen Freund, als er sie eindringlich beschwor: „Bitte denken Sie nicht nur an ihn. Vernachlässigen Sie Ihren eigenen Zustand nicht.“  
  
Sie nickte langsam, als sie ihm leise versicherte: „Ich werde für mich sorgen, ich verspreche es. Wenn ich sicher sein kann, dass er sich erholt."  
Ihre Stimme zitterte ein wenig, die Angst, dass sein Zustand sich wieder verschlechtern könnte, war nicht zu überhören. Dennoch machte ihr Tonfall eindeutig klar, dass sie Professor Jaschkes Bitte ernstnahm, und gleichzeitig schwang die unerschütterliche Entschlossenheit darin mit, sich nicht von ihren Vorhaben abbringen zu lassen.  
  
  
Es war schon erstaunlich, wie Frau Haller sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte. Langsam wurde ihr klar, was die Assistentin des Professors durch diese Horror-Nacht getragen hatte: ihre innere Stärke überstieg ihre Körpergröße um ein Vielfaches.  
  
Jaschke nickte nur wortlos, er schien zu wissen, dass er geschlagen war. Er drückte noch kurz ihre Schultern, bevor er sich dann vom Bett abwandte und einmal mehr wortlos auf den Stuhl kollabierte, den er schon so viele Stunden dieser langen Nacht okkupiert hatte.  
Die Frau auf der Bettkante dagegen drehte sich Professor Boerne zu und nahm ihre Wache wieder auf.  
  
  
  
Nun, nachdem sein Freund endlich ein wenig zur Ruhe gekommen war, wurde Professor Jaschke endgültig von seiner Erschöpfung eingeholt. Keine Viertelstunde nach dem Mut machenden, kurzen Gespräch zwischen Frau Haller und dem Verletzten fand sie ihn in sich zusammengesunken und seitlich an die Wand gekippt vor seinen Akten sitzend vor, fest schlafend.  
Sie hätte es vielleicht gar nicht gleich bemerkt, wenn Frau Haller nicht aufgeblickt hätte, als sie einmal mehr das Zimmer betrat, einen Finger auf die Lippen gelegt und dann in Richtung des Tisches gewiesen hätte.  
  
Für einen Moment verblüfft war sie ins Stocken gekommen, hatte ihn angesehen und sich gefragt, wie sie nun vorgehen solle. Doch dann hatte sie mit den Schultern gezuckt und sich entschieden, ihn einfach schlafen lassen.  
Als sie sich zu Frau Haller zurückwandte, tauschte diese ein wissendes Lächeln mit ihr aus. Sie waren sich zweifelsfrei einig darin, dass es ein hoffnungsloses Unterfangen sein würde, ihn aufzufordern, endlich heimzufahren und sich auszuruhen.  
  
  
  
Frau Haller hatte schon einige Zeit zuvor den Waschlappen an sich genommen und beschäftigte sich nun an ihrer statt damit, dem Kranken immer wieder vorsichtig die Stirn und den Oberkörper abzuwischen. Und davon ließ sie sich nicht abbringen - auf die eindringliche Bitte hin, nach all dem, was ihr widerfahren war, nicht auch noch die Arbeit des Pflegepersonals zu übernehmen, sondern sich so gut es ging auszuruhen, hatte sie nur müde den Kopf geschüttelt und geflüstert, dass diese Kleinigkeit keine Arbeit sei und dass das Gefühl, ihm zu helfen ihr guttun und sie vor allem etwas ablenken würde.  
  
Sie hatte schlucken müssen bei dem Ausdruck, der bei diesen Worten in Frau Hallers Augen gelegen hatte. Auch wenn Professor Boerne sich seit seiner Einlieferung ein Stück weit stabilisiert hatte, war sein Zustand weiterhin als kritisch anzusehen und konnte sich jederzeit wieder dramatisch verschlechtern. Er war noch nicht außer Lebensgefahr. Und das wusste die Medizinerin ganz genau.  
  
Gerne hätte sie in diesem Moment etwas gesagt, das Frau Haller die Situation erleichtern würde; aber sie wusste beim besten Willen nicht, was. Eine dieser typischen, nichtssagenden Platituden zu murmeln, kam für sie nicht in Frage, das hatte sie schon immer verabscheut. Und sie würde sicher nicht soweit gehen, zu versprechen, dass alles gut werden würde – das konnte niemand.  
Also hatte sie geschwiegen. Und Frau Haller hatte sie verstanden.  
  
  
  
  
Um der Rechtsmedizinerin und den beiden erschöpften Männern möglichst viel Ruhe zu lassen, zog sie sich nun so lange wie möglich in die zentrale Patientenüberwachung zurück und behielt auf den dort installierten Monitoren die Vitalzeichen des Kranken im Auge. Eine Weile konnte sie wirklich dort verharren, ohne jemanden stören zu müssen. Aber schließlich blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als doch wieder ans Bett zurückkehren, um wichtige Arbeiten zu erledigen, die ihr vom Schwesterndienstplatz aus einfach nicht möglich waren.  
  
Als sie sich deshalb einmal mehr auf den Weg zum Professor machte, hielt sie ein halbes Dutzend Perfusorspritzen mit lebensnotwendigen Medikamenten in den Händen, außerdem eine kleine Wasserflasche für die Rechtsmedizinerin. Doch als sie das Zimmer betrat, musste sie feststellen, dass Frau Haller das Wasser im Augenblick nicht gebrauchen konnte. Auch sie hatte den Kampf gegen ihre Müdigkeit verloren und war eingeschlafen; nur leider saß sie immer noch neben dem Patienten.  
  
Spritzen und Flasche achtlos in Richtung des leeren Bettes feuernd, sprintete sie nach vorn und bekam die kleine Frau, deren Oberkörper sich wie in Zeitlupe nach vorne neigte, gerade noch früh genug zu fassen, um zu verhindern, dass sie mit dem Gesicht voran von der hohen Bettkante stürzte.  
Noch während sie sich mit ihrem ganzen Körpergewicht gegen die Abwärtsbewegung der Schlafenden stemmte, rief sie ihren Vorgesetzten um Hilfe an, der - wie sie aus dem Augenwinkeln wahrnahm –  aus dem Schlaf aufschreckte und dann sichtlich benommen zu ihr hinüberblickte.  
Eilig verstärkte sie ihren Griff um die erschlaffte kleine Frau, versuchte gleichzeitig, sie wachzurütteln und rief dabei erneut Professor Jaschkes Namen, lauter diesmal. Und mit Erfolg, endlich hatte er realisiert, in welchen Schwierigkeiten sie steckte und sprang von seinem Stuhl hoch. Doch das beachtete sie kaum noch, denn in diesem Moment ertönte plötzlich eine leise, aber zweifellos entsetzte Stimme neben ihr: „Silke… was… ist mit ihr?“  
  
  
Bestürzt riss sie den Kopf herum und blickte in das leichenblasse Gesicht Professor Boernes, der mit unübersehbarer Panik in den Augen auf seine Assistentin starrte und in einer zittrigen Bewegung den Arm nach ihr ausstreckte, in seiner offensichtlichen Sorge sogar versuchte, sich aufzurichten. Doch das gelang ihm nicht. Mit einem erstickten Keuchen stürzte er zurück auf die Matratze, kniff die Augen zu und krümmte sich stöhnend zusammen.  
Seine Aufregung, die starken Schmerzen und die Anstrengung ließen die Zahlen für Blutdruck und Puls auf dem Monitor wieder dramatisch nach oben schnellen und ihre Stimme überschlug sich fast, als sie hastig versuchte, ihn zu beruhigen: „Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, sie schläft nur! Sie ist total erschöpft!!“  
  
Frau Haller in ihrem Arm war indes immer mehr in sich zusammengesunken, sie konnte sie kaum noch halten. Erleichtert registrierte sie aber in diesem Moment, dass Jaschke inzwischen unmittelbar neben ihr stand.  
Er verschwendete keine Zeit mit dem Versuch, die Rechtsmedizinerin zu wecken, sondern fasste mit beiden Händen unter ihre Achseln und wies ruhig an: „Wir müssen sie kurz ablegen, sonst rutscht sie uns von der Matratze.“ Nach einem flüchtigen Blick auf den immer noch leise keuchenden Mann im Bett fügte er hinzu: „Karl, beiß' die Zähne zusammen, jetzt ruckelt es vielleicht etwas."  
  
  
So behutsam wie möglich ließen sie Frau Haller neben dem Verletzten auf das Kissen sinken. Doch all ihrer Vorsicht zum Trotz konnte der extrem angespannte Professor Boerne ein leises Wimmern nicht unterdrücken, als die Matratze sich durch das Gewicht der Rechtsmedizinerin etwas absenkte. Dennoch zwang er sich unter Aufbietung all seiner Kräfte, die Augen wieder zu öffnen und suchte hektisch den Blick des Oberarztes. Jaschke, der bei dem unterdrückten Schmerzgeräusch mitfühlend das Gesicht verzogen hatte, beantwortete eilig die verzweifelte Frage, die der Verletzte, ganz ohne ein Wort zu sagen, praktisch herausschrie: „Es ist wirklich alles gut! Sie ist einfach nur todmüde.“  
Für einen Moment irrte Professor Boernes unruhiger Blick noch zwischen der kleinen Frau und seinem Freund hin und her, doch schließlich erschlaffte er und sackte zurück in seine Kissen, während ihm ein erschöpftes Seufzen über die Lippen kam.  
  
  
Erleichtert ließ sie den Atem entweichen. Es tat unsagbar gut, ihn wach und klar zu sehen, zu sehen, dass er sie verstand und sich auf Jaschkes Worte hin tatsächlich etwas entspannte.  
Auch Jaschke lächelte sichtlich erleichtert und drückte sacht den Arm seines Freundes, als dessen Augen sich langsam wieder schlossen.  
Danach blickte der Arzt auf zu ihr und machte eine leichte Bewegung mit dem Kopf Richtung Tür. „Bitte holen Sie einen Rollstuhl, Anja. Sie kann auf keinen Fall zu Fuß zurück auf ihr Zimmer gehen, wir müssen sie fahren."  
Sie nickte und machte sich sogleich auf den Weg, während Jaschke sich Frau Haller zuwandte, eine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte und sie mit einem leisen: „Silke, wachen Sie auf“, ganz leicht schüttelte.  
Doch er verharrte mitten in der Bewegung, als der Verletzte im Bett sich einmal mehr regte und in einer schwachen, kraftlosen Geste seinen Arm ausstreckte. "Nein, bitte… ...lass sie hier… …bei mir.“ Es gelang ihm kaum mehr, die Augen wieder zu öffnen.  
  
  
Verwundert trat sie zurück an das Bett, während Professor Jaschke sorgenvoll die Stirn runzelte, als er in das bleiche, noch wieder wesentlich angespanntere Gesicht des Kranken sah. „Karl, sie ist vollständig erschöpft. Wir müssen sie auf ihr Zimmer bringen.“ Er griff die glühende Hand seines Freundes, die unbeholfen nach der kleinen Frau tastete und drückte sie ermutigend, als er ihm leise versicherte: „Euch kann nichts mehr passieren, ihr seid in Sicherheit. Lass sie gehen, ich verspreche dir, ich bleibe bei dir.“  
Doch Professor Boerne schüttelte mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen den Kopf. „Nein…“ Er kämpfte mit aller Kraft darum, seinen Freund weiter anzusehen. „Nein… … _nicht wecken_ …“ Es schien ihm schwerer und schwerer zu fallen, seine heiseren Worte hervorzupressen. „…schlafen lassen... … _hier bei mir_.“ Bei diesem Worten drehte er mühsam den Kopf und wies mit dem Kinn auf seinen ausgestreckten Arm.  
Dann aber, so sehr er sich auch dagegen wehrte, sanken seine Lider ganz langsam wieder herab.  
  
Sie hingegen riss die Augen auf, denn in diesem Moment war ihr klar geworden, worauf Professor Boerne abzielte. Und auch ihrem Vorgesetzen war offensichtlich ein Licht aufgegangen.  
Mit der Erkenntnis, was alles hinter der flehentlichen Bitte seines Freundes steckte, breitete sich ein ungläubiges Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des Mediziners aus, das aber in Sekundenschnelle einem Ausdruck von Mitgefühl und Bedauern wich. „Karl…“ Frustriert fuhr er sich durch die Haare, als er nach einem tiefen Atemzug flüsterte: „Das kann ich auf keinen Fall verantworten. Das lässt dein Zustand nicht zu.“  
  
  
Sie hatte befürchtet, dass er so reagieren würde - doch zum ersten Mal, seit sie Professor Jaschke kannte, war sie überzeugt davon, dass er die falsche Entscheidung getroffen hatte.  
Ihre Gedanken rasten, als sie beobachtete, wie er die Hand des Verletzten erneut drückte und sich noch etwas weiter über ihn beugte. „Sie kann hier nicht liegen bleiben. Nicht so nah bei dir, in deinem Arm. Du hast noch starke Schmerzen, was, wenn sie sich bewegt… wenn sie dich stößt…“  
Das _„Was, wenn es dir plötzlich wieder schlechter geht?“_ , sprach Jaschke zwar nicht laut aus, aber sie wusste genau, es war der Hauptgrund, warum er Professor Boernes Wunsch nicht nachkommen wollte.  
  
Es schien ihm selbst schwerzufallen, seinem schwerkranken Freund diese Bitte abzuschlagen. Er schloss gequält die Augen, als Boerne ein letztes, nahezu unverständliches „… _bitte_...“, wisperte und schaute dann wie hilflos auf zu ihr. In dem Moment konnte sie nicht anders, als einmal mehr unüberlegt mit ihrer Meinung herauszuplatzen: „Ich glaube, Sie machen sich zu viele Sorgen.“  
Sie musterte die kleine Frau, die weiterhin reglos neben dem Verletzten im Bett lag und wisperte dann voller Überzeugung: „Sie wird ihm nicht wehtun. Sie wird ihm _guttun_.“  
  
Als sie den Blick wieder hob, sah sie, dass Jaschke sie mit einem undefinierbaren Ausdruck in den Augen anstarrte. Und dann, ganz langsam, nickte er. „Also gut.“  
  
Er drehte sich zum Patienten im Bett zurück und flüsterte eindrücklich: „Wir versuchen es. Aber in dem Moment, in dem es Schwierigkeiten gibt, lasse ich sie wecken und auf ihr Zimmer bringen. Das musst du verstehen.“  
  
  
Professor Boerne antwortete nicht mehr, nickte lediglich kaum merklich mit dem Kopf. Aber das schien Jaschke als Zustimmung zu genügen.  
Er streifte sie mit einem kurzen Blick und schob vorsichtig seine Hände unter Frau Hallers Schultern, als er leise anwies: „Ich nehme den Oberkörper, Sie die Beine.“  
Sie nickte sogleich und mit wenigen Handgriffen hoben sie die Rechtsmedizinerin ein paar Zentimeter an und drehten sie ein wenig, lagerten sie vorsichtig an Professor Boernes Seite.  
  
  
Ihr lief ein Schauer über den Rücken, als die tief schlafende Frau in dem Moment, in dem ihr Kopf an seiner Halsbeuge zu liegen kam, eine Hand auf Professor Boernes Brust legte und sich noch näher an ihn schmiegte, während er in einer kraftlosen Bewegung den Arm um ihre Schulter legte und seinen Kopf so weit auf die Seite sinken ließ, dass er sein Kinn in ihren Haaren vergraben konnte. Es dauerte nur Sekunden, bis er ebenfalls eingeschlafen war.  
  
  
  
So bleich und entkräftet die beiden Menschen dort im Bett auch waren, all den medizinischen Geräten und Professor Boernes schlechter Verfassung zum Trotz - ein schöneres und friedlicheres Bild hatte sie lange nicht gesehen.  
  
Sie brauchte ein paar Sekunden, bis sie ihre Augen von dem ruhenden Paar losreißen konnte und ein Blick in Professor Jaschkes Gesicht zeigte mehr als deutlich, dass sie nicht die einzige war, die von dem Anblick gefangen war – er starrte noch unverwandt auf seinen Freund und die Frau in seinem Arm. Und er strahlte.  
Schließlich, nach einem tiefen, zittrigen Atemzug, straffte er sich und schaute sie an. Und sie sah seine Augen glänzen, als er leise wisperte: „Sie werden ihre Chance nutzen.“  
Sie konnte nicht anders, als zurückzustrahlen.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Sie arbeitete noch nicht lange in der Uniklinik, doch in den ersten Wochen hier hatte sie schon einiges erlebt. Diese Nachtschicht allerdings war bislang die extremste gewesen. Ungemein anstrengend. Ungemein aufwühlend.  
Ungemein berührend.


	23. Oneshot: Frühling = Leben

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genre: Fluff? KITSCH? (örks)  
> Wortanzahl: knapp 300  
> Warnungen: naja, was will man zu Herzrasen noch warnen?!  
> inspiriert von, aber letztendlich irgendwie nicht ganz passend zu:  
> Frühlingsanfang-Prompt und 5-Satz-Ficathon: Tatort Münster - Dein Pairing - Frühlingsgefühle

Leise summend schritt Thiel durch den kleinen Park und ließ seinen Blick fast staunend umherschweifen; der Frühling war zwar spät, aber dafür von jetzt auf gleich mit voller Macht ausgebrochen und nach den dunklen Tagen, die an ihrer aller Nerven gezerrt hatten, kam er ihm umso wundersamer vor.  
Mit einem Male blieb er stehen, der Grund dafür die beiden Personen, die er gesucht und nun gefunden hatte; und obwohl der Anblick, der sich ihm bot, ihm inzwischen eigentlich schon vertraut sein sollte, war er doch immer noch so neu und gleichzeitig so _wohltuend_ , dass sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete.  
  
Boerne saß entspannt, fast erschlafft auf einer Bank in einer windgeschützten Ecke hier hinter der Uniklinik, Silke Haller hatte sich sacht an ihn gekuschelt und ihren Kopf an seine Schulter gelehnt, während er sie im Arm hielt; leise unterhielten sie sich und strahlten dabei in ihrer Vertrautheit eine solche Ruhe aus, ein Fremder würde auf den ersten Blick wohl kaum bemerken, dass diese beiden Menschen vor erst kurzer Zeit einen wahren Alptraum durchlebt hatten.  
Doch wer genauer hinsah, dem musste auffallen, dass der Professor trotz der fast sommerlichen Temperaturen in eine dicke Fleecejacke eingepackt war, die allerdings nicht verbergen konnte, wie ungesund schmal er war; wie blass ihre Gesichter waren, immer noch gezeichnet von unbeschreiblichen Strapazen, speziell in seinem Fall.  
  
Aber dennoch – die dunkle Zeit lag hinter ihnen, ihre Augen strahlten wieder und Thiel war sicher, die letzten Schatten würden bald verschwinden; das was jetzt vorherrschte, war _Leben_.


	24. Oneshot: Auf Augenhöhe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genre: h/c und generell *örks*
> 
> Zusammenfassung: Vielleicht war es diese besondere Dynamik zwischen Thiel und Boerne, die sie dazu gebracht hatte, sich meist im Hintergrund zu halten. Die beiden waren immer so beschäftigt mit ihren Sticheleien und ihrer Zusammenarbeit, wenn sie wieder einmal richtig loslegten, war kaum Platz für andere. Vielleicht war es aber auch das Gefühl gewesen, die einzige Frau, mit der Professor Boerne auf (tiefergelegter) Augenhöhe agierte, war Frau Haller.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. 1: Outsider-POV. OOC mit Ausrufezeichen. Egal. Ihr seid gewarnt. Irgendwie wollte Nadeshda so geschrieben werden.
> 
> A.N. 2: ganz ursprünglich war das als Text für den 5-Satz-Ficathon-Prompt: Dein Fandom – dein Pairing – Kaugummi geplant. Es ist weder ein Kaugummi drin, noch sind es 5 Sätze geworden. In der Hinsicht also wohl auch epic fail. *lol*

Mit einem Seufzen ließ sie sich in ihren Stuhl zurückfallen und strich sich eine Haarsträhne hinter das Ohr. Selten hatte sie sich so fehl am Platz gefühlt wie jetzt gerade, an dieser Stelle, in diesem Moment.  
Im Präsidium, da sollte sie jetzt sein. Es wäre dringend nötig, den Papierkram zu erledigen, der sich angesammelt hatte in den letzten Tagen, weil keiner von ihnen den Kopf gehabt hatte, sich darum zu kümmern. Oder besser noch, sie sollte der Staatsanwältin helfen, diesen Kern fertigzumachen, diesen… Mistkerl. Das würde ihr jetzt gefallen! Ihn zu zerlegen, zu zermürben nach allen Regeln der Kunst, bis er wie ein Häufchen Elend im Verhörzimmer hing. Den nötigen Zorn dazu trug sie in sich, soviel stand fest.  
  
Doch nichts dergleichen tat sie. Stattdessen saß sie hier am Krankenbett und hielt Wache.  
Dabei war gerade sie für diese Aufgabe denkbar ungeeignet.  
  
Ok, die Chancen standen gut, dass Professor Boerne nicht aufwachen würde. Gut möglich, dass sie Glück hatte und er durchschlief, bis Thiel und Frau Haller zurückkamen. Er war nur minutenweise bei Bewusstsein gewesen in den letzten Tagen; das Problem war nur, wenn er dann mal zu sich gekommen war, war es ihm schlecht gegangen. So schlecht, dass Frau Haller am liebsten rund um die Uhr bei ihm am Bett gesessen hätte.  
Natürlich ließen die Ärzte sie damit aber nicht durchkommen, und es hatte sich schnell gezeigt, dass der einzige, der Frau Hallers Abwesenheit einigermaßen kompensieren konnte, Nadeshdas grummeliger Vorgesetzter war. Hauptkommissar Thiel, dessen Anwesenheit der Professor, auch wenn er nicht ansprechbar war, auf unerklärliche Weise zu spüren schien und die ihm im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes half, zu ruhen. Thiel, dessen leise, beschwichtigende Einwortsätze ihn schneller als alles andere in die Realität zurückschnappen lassen konnten, wenn die fatale Kombination aus starken Schmerzmitteln, Fieber und dem Horror des Erlebten wieder einmal einen Alptraum verursachte. Thiel, der vor Sorge fast verrückt geworden wäre in den letzten Tagen - auch wenn er das niemals zugeben würde.  
  
Aber sie, sie konnte der Professor in einem solchen Moment der Not sicherlich nicht gebrauchen. Sie hatten einfach keine enge Bindung, ihre Anwesenheit nützte ihm überhaupt nichts! Wenn sie es recht bedachte, hatte sie in den Jahren, die sie ihn kannte, praktisch kein persönliches Wort mit ihm gewechselt. Warum nicht, war ihr allerdings selber gar nicht so klar.  
Vielleicht war es diese besondere Dynamik zwischen Thiel und ihm, die sie dazu gebracht hatte, sich meist im Hintergrund zu halten. Die beiden waren immer so beschäftigt mit ihren Sticheleien und ihrer Zusammenarbeit, wenn sie wieder einmal richtig loslegten, war kaum Platz für andere. Vielleicht war es auch das Gefühl gewesen, die einzige Frau, mit der Professor Boerne auf (tiefergelegter) Augenhöhe agierte, war Frau Haller. Oder vielleicht war sie zu Anfang einfach etwas eingeschüchtert gewesen, als junge Praktikantin, in diesem Team von erfahrenen Kollegen.  
  
Was auch immer der Grund gewesen war, es lag jedenfalls nicht daran, dass sie ihn nicht leiden konnte oder seine Arbeit nicht wertschätzte. Ganz das Gegenteil war der Fall und sie würde es niemals laut sagen, aber sie bewunderte sein Fachwissen und seinen Enthusiasmus. Und insgesamt waren sie auch immer recht gut miteinander ausgekommen, obwohl sie natürlich oft genug hinter seinem Rücken die Augen verdreht hatte. Aber wer tat das nicht?  
  
Wie wichtig er ihr als Mensch und als Kollege aber tatsächlich war, war ihr allerdings erst brutal zu Bewusstsein gekommen, als sie ihn vor wenigen Tagen schwerstverletzt in der Rechtsmedizin aufgefunden hatte. Als sie alle für lange, schreckliche Stunden nicht wussten, ob er überleben würde.  
Dieser Vorfall hatte das gesamte Team bis in die Grundfesten erschüttert. Ihren Chef, sie selbst, ja sogar die abgebrühte Staatsanwältin.  
  
  
Gott sei Dank hatte Professor Boernes Zustand sich inzwischen stabilisiert und die Ärzte waren guter Hoffnung, dass er sich komplett erholen würde. Doch der Weg dahin war noch lang und wenn sie eines gelernt hatten in den letzten Tagen, dann dass er besser nicht allein war, wenn er aus seinen Fieber- und medikamenteninduzierten Träumen aufschreckte. Und deshalb saß sie seit einer Stunde mehr oder weniger unfreiwillig hier und wachte über ihn.  
  
Zu ihrer großen Erleichterung hatte er sich bislang nicht gerührt. Weder, als der Monitor über dem Bett wegen eines abgelösten Kabels plötzlich alarmiert und sie damit zu Tode erschreckt hatte, noch als es draußen auf dem Flur zu einem Notfall gekommen und das gesamte Personal der Station direkt vor der offenen Zimmertür in hektische Aktivität verfallen war, war er aufgewacht.  
Doch nun, kurz nachdem eine Krankenschwester ein paar kleine Medikamentenflaschen angehängt hatte, war er ganz rastlos geworden. Immer unruhiger pendelte sein Kopf von einer Seite auf die andere und er spannte sich mehr und mehr an.  
  
„Schhhh, Herr Professor! Es ist alles gut!“ Behutsam und etwas verunsichert griff sie seine Hand, als er mit heiserer Stimme den Namen seiner Assistentin zu wispern begann. "Herr Thiel hat Frau Haller mitgenommen, einen Kaffee trinken. Sie brauchte eine Pause. Aber ich bleibe bei Ihnen, bis die beiden zurückkommen.“  
Auf jeden Fall schien zu ihm durchzudringen, dass er nicht allein war. Sie fühlte, wie seine kalten Finger sich an ihr festhielten und seine rastlosen Bewegungen ließen definitiv ein wenig nach. Das war doch schon mal gut! Sie ging allerdings nicht davon aus, dass Boerne wirklich verstanden hatte, wer da an seinem Bett saß. Umso überraschter war sie allerdings, als er nach einer Weile den Kopf minimal in ihre Richtung drehte und ein leises, fragendes „Nadeshda?“, herauspresste, bevor er ein paarmal schwer schluckte.  
„Ja, ich bin‘s.“ Besorgt beugte sie sich vor und beobachtete, wie er wieder und wieder schluckte und das Gesicht verzog. Konnte ihm übel sein? Aber hatte er dafür nicht diesen Schlauch in der Nase, ging der nicht bis in den Magen, damit er sich bloß nicht übergeben musste?  
„Ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen? Ist Ihnen nicht gut?“  
  
Schwach schüttelte er den Kopf und blinzelte dann einmal mühsam in Richtung der Infusionen. "Clindamycin... ...schrecklich... bitter..."  
"Was...?" Verwirrt blickte Nadeshda zwischen dem Professor und den kleinen Flaschen über dem Bett hin und her, brauchte einen Moment, bis ihr klar wurde, was er ihr sagen wollte. "Sie meinen, Sie haben einen schlechten Geschmack im Mund von dem Antibiotikum?"  
Boernes Antwort war nur ein geseufztes „…mhmm...", seine Augen konnte er nicht mehr offenhalten.  
  
Sogleich schaute Nadeshda sich um. Ein Schluck zu Trinken würde ihm bestimmt guttun, doch leider war weit und breit kein Becher zu sehen, geschweige denn Tee oder Wasser. Was bei seinem Zustand ja auch nicht wirklich verwunderlich war, er hatte schließlich gerade erst eine riesige OP überstanden. Bis er wieder etwas zu sich nehmen durfte, würden wahrscheinlich noch Tage vergehen.  
Ihr lief immer noch ein Schauer über den Rücken, wenn sie daran dachte, was er hatte durchmachen müssen und sie beobachtete bedrückt, wie er jetzt ganz leise stöhnte und die Augen zusammenkniff. In seiner Mimik war deutlich abzulesen, dass er sich elend fühlte, dabei hätte er doch mehr als alles andere einfach nur seine Ruhe verdient.  
Hilflos drückte sie seine Hand.  
Und dann fiel ihr etwas ein. Elektrisiert beugte sie sich vor. "Professor Boerne?"  
  
Eine matte Kopfbewegung zeigte ihr, dass er sie gehört hatte und leise fuhr sie fort: "Ich habe Pfefferminz in der Tasche. Wollen Sie vielleicht eins?"  
Boerne mühte sich nochmals, die Augen zu öffnen. "... darf ... nichts essen...", wisperte er kraftlos, doch ungeachtet dessen zog Nadeshda ein schmales Blechdöschen aus der Tasche und holte eine der kleinen, weißen Pastillen heraus.  
"Die sind total klein, die lösen sich schon im Mund auf. Meinen Sie nicht, das wäre ok?" Sie hielt ihm das krümelige Bruchstück näher vors Gesicht.  
  
Boerne kniff die Augen zusammen in den Versuch, schärfer zu sehen, dann deutete er ein Nicken an. "Doch... geht...", brachte er leise heraus.  
Sie gab ihm das Miniaturzuckerstückchen in die Hand und half ihm, als er in einer unsicheren Bewegung versuchte, es zum Mund zu führen. Schwer sackte er danach zurück in sein Kissen, die kleine Bewegung hatte all seine Kräfte verbraucht.  
"Sie verschlucken sich doch nicht daran?" Nadeshda war mit einem Mal unsicher, ob das mit dem Pfefferminz eine so gute Idee gewesen war. Boerne war so offensichtlich erschöpft, was, wenn er jetzt einschlief und es in den falschen Hals bekam?  
Doch der Mann im Bett schüttelte schwach den Kopf und sie konnte sehen, wie er den kleinen Chip mit der Zunge in die Wange schob. "... alles gut... passiert nichts...", wisperte er dann leise.  
Mit einem leichten Lächeln drückte sie die schlanken Finger, die sich für eine Sekunde etwas fester um ihre Hand schlossen, bevor der Professor mit einem Seufzen erschlaffte.  
  
Er schluckte noch mehrfach, aber mit jedem Mal entspannten sich seine Gesichtszüge etwas mehr. Das kleine, intensiv minzige Bröckchen hatte wohl wirklich den bitteren Geschmack in seinem Mund überlagern können. Es dauerte nur ein paar Minuten, dann war sie sich sicher, dass er wieder schlief. Friedlich und ruhig.  
  
Leise lehnte sie sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück und nahm ihre Wache wieder auf, selber ebenfalls ein ganzes Stück entspannter als zuvor.  
Vielleicht war sie hier doch nicht so fehl am Platze, wie sie es die ganze Zeit gedacht hatte.


End file.
